


Never Ending

by larryislouisxharry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:05:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 49
Words: 47,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18704764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: In a world where vampires reign superior to humans, it was a shock to everyone when the powerful CEO vampire Harry Styles, discovered his soulmate was human.





	1. Chapter 1

PROMPT:

 

Humans are weaker, slower... useless.

At least that's how they are often perceived in vampire orientated society. Todays world was run by vampires, there was no room for the weak and slow at the top. All business, all schools, all governments were run by vampires. That's where societies wealth lay, with the blood sucking species.

Vampires were millionaires, many clans even billionaires. The worlds leading clan, the Styles Clan owned most of the top business worldwide, name any business, they owned it - they didn't have millions of dollars, nor did they have billions of dollars... no, they had trillions.

Humans were left simple tasks, the few humans which were left could barley get by as they took jobs as cleaners for the rich and powerful and made the best of vampires leftovers.

Some humans were lucky, they met the right crowd - the vampires which although perceived them as weaker and more vulnerable, knew that they were friends not foe and treated them with respect.

Other humans were beaten, and although laws were passed to protect this weaker species, many vampires saw humans as food and nothing but food. Those were the clans and rogues which a human wouldn't want to associate with.

Humans and vampires had lived in equality until the blood sucking species evolved - doubling in productivity, speed, strength, brains and senses. They also grew taller and they developed two clear classes within the vampiric system.

Doms and Fertiles. A dom screamed power physically and mentally, able to impregnate. A fertile screamed intelligence, able to get pregnant. Doms and fertiles were made for one another, they were the perfect team.

A thousand years after that, they evolved again and developed what is now known today as a a souldbond. Every vampire has a soulmate out there somewhere, and when they meet their soulmate they just know. They feel the attraction pulling them closer and they find their mate perfect in every sense of the word.

Doms soulmated to fertiles and fertiles soulmated to doms. It was simple.

Humans were stuck doing things the old fashion way, going out finding love. Love was becoming increasingly hard to find within the human community, less and less choosing to have children - not wanting to raise an innocent creature in such a vampire centric world.

It made sense.

Especially when most humans who had wealth were the ones offering themselves as food to earn a lump sum of cash. They were fed on, left just enough blood to survive. They stayed in bed, recovered, then went out and offered their blood again. It wasn't a glamorous life at all.

No wonder people didn't have children.

But some were lucky, some humans were born bright, smarter than average. These humans were lucky, they were considered for jobs more than a mere cleaner. If lucky, they would make it into marketing, or finances.

It was something.

Louis was one of these humans, he had started from day one knowing he had to work and constantly challenge himself to be better. He was still slower than a vampire, much much weaker, shorter, only 5'0 actually.

But the difference between him and other humans was he was outstandingly smart, his high school teacher deemed him "nearly as smart as a fertile." Not only was he smart, but he was also determined. Determined to do his mother Jay, who had died from a rogue attack proud.

He may only be 18, but he knows he has to make something of his life.

And he plans to do anything but quit.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis sighed as he jumped with a groan. Eventually he gave up and chose to pull over a chair in order to reach the top of the fridge. He had been dancing to some RnB music before he became overwhelmed by song and had accidentally thrown his shirt. Unfortunately it landed on the dusty fridge.  
The small boy coughed as he inhaled a ball of dust.  
"Fuckin hell," he whispered to himself as he turned his music down and dusted off his shirt before throwing it back on.  
He can't help the tired yawn that falls from his mouth. It was 6am, truly an ungodly hour - however in his neighbourhood, especially on Monday's he is use to being awoke by noises that he wouldn't dare question.  
With a skip in his step Louis pulls on his yellow hoodie before trudging to the door. He has a solid 5 locks on his front door, one of the first signs that his apartment complex is dodgy. As he walks down the stairs to the mailbox, the holes in the wood are the second clue.  
But, he takes what he can get. And as a human in this vampire-orientated world, he can truly say that his apartment - although disgusting - is an A class building for many.  
He feels lucky.  
He hums to the song he was dancing to just earlier as he unlocks his mail box and begins to flick through the numerous letters and flyers. In that exact moment one of his oh-so-lovely neighbours steps next to him. He wears a disgusting smirk on his face as he shamelessly drools over the boy's neck.  
Louis cringes, looking down.  
Eric, the resident rogue vampire of the apartment complex. That's clue three that the place is dodgy.  
"Smelling good today cutie."  
Louis looks up for a second before awkwardly chuckling under his breath. He subconsciously pulls his jacket around himself more. He knows that to drink from a human without permission is illegal. But he wouldn't put it past Eric to break that law.  
After all, Louis wouldn't be much of a fight. Much too small and weak. Even a rogue like Eric could pin him effortlessly.  
"Bye..." Louis is racing up the stairs not a second later.  
It's when he steps back into his apartment that he finally gets to look through his mail. There in his hand is a satin finish white envelop with a gold sticker. Louis' eyes twinkle with hope as he sees the return address 'StylesCo'. His hands move quickly to open it.  
Dear Louis Tomlinson,  
Thank you for your application to StylesCo as an intern. We would like to formally welcome you as part of the staff. You have been accepted in this position and should you which to accept please follow the following steps.  
Louis almost faints in that moment, because he knew that when he applied for a paid internship at one of the most recognised companies in the world that his chances were slim. Never in his right mind did he see himself being accepted.  
Yet, here he stands with his welcome letter. He squeals as he continues reading. He must ring reception to accept the job. It continues to list the appropriate clothing for work and a start date.  
25th March - Four days away.  
The caramel haired boy's eyes widen as he pulls out his crappy Nokia, he sighs noticing he only has $1022 on his credit card. He doesn't have work appropriate clothing, but he also knows if he does purchase some that he won't have enough money to pay bills and also feed himself for the month.  
That was another struggle many humans faced - lack of funds. Louis had been unemployed for months, living off benefits from the government. Apparently he didn't qualify anymore - as of three months ago he turned 18. They only gave money to underaged humans living alone.  
The small boy sighed as he put the envelop down, with a defeated glance at his phone once more he knew his only option was to shop. He just hoped he could find a single work appropriate outfit, maybe two that wouldn't break his budget.  
He smiled, looking on the bright side.  
He had a job... a real job.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis steps off the bus and immediately he is faced with the tallest building for miles. He bites his lip as he stares up at what seems to be a fifty story building. Their is a small cafe at the bottom, a revolving door points to an exit labeled 'StylesCo Lobby'.  
The small boy shudders with nerves. A revolving door, it makes it seem so much more real.  
He takes one last glance at the building staring up at it before walking inside. He curls in on himself, holding his arms close to his body. It feels like all eyes are on him within a second.   
He can't see another human anywhere.  
Naturally, every vampire turns to the entrance glancing at the smell. Without a doubt they can hear his pulse beating fast and smell his blood. Louis bites his lip, humans would rarely be seen in this part of the city.  
The uptown.  
He walks towards the reception desk and is glad when some of the vampires turn away - some don't however, it leaves him feeling uneasy and restless.  
"H-hi um I'm I-'m Louis T-Tomlinson and I-I am the new in-intern he-here. I don't know wh-where to go."  
The female vampire behind the desk gives him an amused look, almost as if she doesn't believe him. She has to be a Dom, the way she straightens her back and smirks - it reeks pride.  
With an upturned nose she chuckles, "well L-L-Louis T-Tomlinson..." Louis frowns at her mocking tone, "I was told you would arrive. I'll send down someone from your department to pick you up. You can wait in the reception for the mean time. I have to say though, I don't think you will last any longer than a week, I couldn't even believe when they hired you."  
Louis sighs, vampires. They act like the own place. They act like their better than him. The thing is, they do own everything. They are better than him. He shakes his head forgetting her rude words and instead moves rigidly to sit at the sofa.  
Not a minute later a blonde haired man is popping his head around the seat, "Lewis Tomlinson? I hope this is you, after all you're the only living thing I can smell for miles."  
Louis tries to smile at the vampire's loose humour standing up and shaking his outstretched hand. Louis notes that the vampire is shorter than most only 6'0... It's surprising seeing as most are well past 6'3. He must be a fertile.  
Yet, he towers over Louis' 5'0 frame.  
"Ye-ye-yes. It's um Louis.. Louis."  
Louis doesn't know why he said his name twice. He wants to crawl into a ball and never leave. He's embarrassed and scared because everyone in this building is tall with beautiful pale glassed over skin.  
"Well Louis. Welcome to StylesCo. I'm Niall and I'll be working with you and showing you round. So let's jump straight up to the 27th floor."  
The tiny boy merely nods with a shy smile, at least Niall seems friendly. They enter the lift and within a second it is zipping up floor by floor before they reach their destination.  
Louis gasps as they step out and he is faced with the reality of working life. There are cubicles everywhere, and vampires using super speed to get from place to place. Someone is in the back and carrying so many boxes, of which Louis probably couldn't carry a single one without help.  
It's intimidating.  
"Louis, this is George, Andy and Scott. Boy's meet the latest intern."  
The small boy looks up from his position next to Niall and shyly smiles at the three tall vampires staring at them. They each have black hair; one quiffed, one with straight hair to his shoulders and another with a curly mop top.   
They are stunning.  
"H-hello... ni-nice to meet ya."  
The one, Scott - Louis thinks it was, chuckles. He flinches briefly as the man ruffles his caramel locks, "oh don't be nervous kiddo we won't bite... Yet." Scott ends his statement with a wink.  
This has Niall elbowing him in the rib, "aye cut it out, let's not scare him off."  
"Just having fun with the fresh meet."  
Louis' left staring up at the man who waves at him, speeding off without another word. Niall merely rolls his eyes, guiding Louis away from the group as he speaks.  
"He's nice... despite what he comes across as. Just cheeky."  
Louis nods unsurely.  
"Come on now, I'll show you your pod." Louis struggles to keep up as the blonde walks, he has to chuckle as he slows his paces, "oops sorry Kiddo."  
Kiddo. Was that going to become a thing?  
"I'm eighteen."   
Louis' cheeks redden when he realises what he blurted out.  
The blonde vampire laughs loudly at that, clapping his hands once together, "Mmm and I'm 863."  
Louis' cheeks are tinted with more red than before if possible. He chooses to remain silent maybe that would help him to not embarrass himself.  
"So kiddo, here is your desk. Not much, but something. I'm right next to ya, I'll be sending you tasks..."  
Niall continues and Louis listens intently.  
He can't help but notice how all the other desks are huge and look pretty, but he has a small rundown thing hidden by the wall. Oh the perks of being a human...  
"Oh by the way Louis, you're not expected till 10am everyday so yeah... it's 8am now so you're a bit early."  
Niall laughs, but Louis frowns.  
"Humans have to be early to keep their job Niall."  
Niall's laughter dies down, and he can't help but pat the tiny boy on the shoulder. Because as sad as it is, it was so fucking true.  
"Sit down kiddo, I'll email you some work to do yeah?"  
Louis merely nods, compliment and quite. How humans are taught to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Louis sighs as he stares at the illuminated computer screen in front of him. He reads over his to do list for today and he can't help but just want to go home.   
Work, oh how he loves the money. Oh how he hates the job.  
At least the majority of the vampires he worked with were tolerable. Turned out Scott was actually extremely nice, he just liked to tease. Niall was soon turning into his bestie. A whole lot of other vampires had introduced themselves and been nothing but lovely.  
It contradicted everything he knew about vampires. In the best possible way.  
He had now been working for StylesCo a week, he unsurprisingly hadn't met the man behind the corporation. Harry Styles, Louis thinks his name is? He remembers Scott briefly mentioning his name in a conversation. Apparently the man was a workaholic who never left his office on the 50th floor of the building.   
The small boy jumps when suddenly there is a bang on his desk. Looking up he notices a Dom vampire he had met standing with an exhausted look on her face.  
"Tasha? Is everything okay?" Louis asks.  
The girl groans, "no Louis I'm tired have been here three days now. Please get me another coffee."  
The small boy's eyes widen. Three days?   
"Three days?"  
Tasha nods flopping into Niall's empty seat near Louis, "yes I'm trying to impress Mr Styles... he picks an employee every year to travel to Paris with. I want to be picked this year."  
Louis' mouth falls open, "what about sleep?"  
The girl pushes off his comment, "us vampires don't need sleep really. An hour a month is more than enough for us."  
Louis just nods as he grabs a pen and paper, "what coffee can I get you?"  
Tasha puts in her order and Louis giggles slightly, "what?"  
The small boy looks up at her before responding, "j-just this is your seventh cup today."  
The girl rolls his eyes, "I'm a Dom and I have needs. Now run along Kiddo. Chop chop."  
Louis bites his lip as he grabs his wallet and rushes down the stairs to the cafe. He was given a staff card to swipe at the cafe, it tabs any drink or food to the companies bill. Apparently all employees received free food and beverage.   
Unfortunately that also meant for little intern Louis he was left the tedious task of collecting most peoples food and drink.  
He sighed as he skipped along to the lift. Not many vampires turned to stare this time. It seemed within a week the whispers had died down and the glances towards him had ceased.  
Him being a human was old news. He was thankful.  
\---  
"Please I promise I work here!" Louis whines as he holds a tray of seven cups. Once he had taken Tasha's order it seemed the entire pod had requested a beverage.  
The dom security, dressed in all black, stares at him unconvincingly. He doesn't respond - so Louis attempts to step around him.   
Naturally the vampire uses his super speed to stop the small boy.  
Louis gasps as the coffee almost spills. With an annoyed groan he awkwardly shuffles through his pockets before pulling out his staff card for the cafe.  
"Here see I might be human but I actually am an intern at StylesCo I prom-"  
It is in that moment that a man with brown quiffed hair and a stunning shiny blue suit steps up and stops next to him.  
Louis gasps turning to stare up at the tall Dom.  
"Is there a problem here?"  
Louis bites his lip, because he doesn't know who this man is, but he screams power. The Dom has puppy-dog brown eyes yet looks intimidating as hell. Louis can't help but cower into himself.  
This is the stereotypical looking vampire he is always taught to avoid.  
In his sacredness he doesn't even realise the security guard taking a step back. He evidently recognises the Dom with brown hair.  
"U-um I-I was just trying to g-get into the building. I-i'm an intern."  
The brown-eyed Dom hums as he looks over Louis' staff card briefly.   
"Let him in. Don't make the same mistake again. We value all workers equally."  
The small human gasps as the security immediately takes a step away from the door and allows him to enter.  
The unnamed dom opens the door for him, letting Louis walk in first as he follows. Louis feels like all eyes are on him as he walks through the door. The man who helped him doesn't stop, just continues walking to the lift.  
Louis doesn't know what came over him in that moment, but he finds himself trotting towards him as he softly calls out, "um excuse me!" He wants to thank the man.  
The vampire raises his eyebrows turning around and coming to a pause.   
Louis, who was not expecting the man to stop so suddenly, gasps as he trips over his own two feet. In that second his body falls onto the Dom's chest, effectively spilling all of the beverages over both himself and the Dom.  
Louis cries out as the burning hot liquid falls onto his soft sensitive skin. The Dom vampire, naturally is unaffected by the heat however quick to remove his blazer and hold it against the small human's aching arm.  
"Shiiiit ouch."  
"It's okay... You're okay." Louis sniffles at the man's words, holding in his tears, because he doesn't feel okay - he can feel the burn from the liquid all down his arm.   
It is then that he looks up at the Dom and realises the extent of the spill, there is now a huge coffee stan on this man's lovely suit.  
"Oh my... um I'm I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to I promise. I'm so sorry."  
The Dom merely hums, taking the tray of drinks and throwing them in the conveniently passed nearby bin.  
"Come."  
Louis wants to cry, because he is so sure he is about to get fired as the man guides him to the lift. The small boy sniffles in worry as the lift door closes and the still unnamed Dom moves to press the floors button.  
It is then that Louis' eyes widen at the button he chooses,  
Floor 50.  
Floor 50 has only four offices, Harry Styles his Pa and Liam Payne and his Pa.... The small boy gasps as he turns to the man.  
"I'i'm so sorr-" Louis begins only to be cut off.  
"Louis isn't it? Hmmm. Yes, I remember viewing your application. Good lad. Good lad. Nice little resume."  
The boy looks up at the Dom, "y-yes I-I'm so sorry but I don't know who you are."  
"Liam Payne kiddo."  
The boy's eyes widen, because Liam Payne is second in charge of StylesCo and the Styles Clan.  
Louis merely keep his eyes down.  
Him and his stupid human reflexes always getting him in trouble. He just prays he isn't going to get fired, proving that annoying receptionist right is the last thing he wants....


	5. Chapter 5

Louis kept his head down as he and Liam stepped out of the lift. He briefly glanced at the window as the Dom guided him through the floor. They were so high up, definitely on floor 50.  
Louis sniffled as he rubbed his still aching arm, they stopped outside a huge mahogany door. The small boy bite his lip in worry.  
It is then that Liam enters, allowing him to follow soon after.  
"Ah let's see now, I could have sworn I had another shirt you could wear...." The small boy frowns at Liam's statement watching as the vampire uses his super speed to search through his draws.  
"S-Si-Sir... It's okay really. I'm sorry i-it was my fault anyway..." Louis trails off eyes flicking back to the floor when the vampire looks at him.  
"Don't be silly Louis, you can't work in that shirt. It's dripping."  
The tiny boy merely nods little whisper leaving his mouth as he stands awkwardly in the corner, "you're not mad?"  
Liam looks up, chuckling, "no kiddo. I'm not mad. Mistakes happen."  
Louis finally looks up, and he stares into Liam's honest and kind brown eyes. Never in his mind would he have expected the trillionair to be so... nice?  
"Thank you... I promise to pay for your dry cleaning bill."  
Liam brushes off the boy, "no you won't be. Don't worry please Louis."  
The boy just nods, once again blush flushing his cheeks.  
Liam groans as he looks in the last draw, and doesn't find the spare shirt, "one second, I'll just check if Harry has one." Liam looks up before glancing at the empty couch, "please sit, make yourself comfortable Louis."   
Harry? As in Harry Styles? CEO?   
The human looks shocked at the authoritative man's hospitality before thanking him in a whisper and sitting rigidly.  
He watches as Liam sits in the huge leather office chair as he picks up the phone and dials a number, soon the man smiles as he speaks into the telephone, "Harry! Hi. Sorry to interrupt mate, just wondering If you had a spare work shirt. Oh you do, what size? Extra Large... hmmmm."  
Louis' eyes widen slightly as Liam looks over at him, almost as if he is accessing how big that shirt would be on the boy. Little does he know that Louis wears an extra extra small.  
He's tiny.  
"Look I think that will be too big, but will call ya back later. Nah doesn't matter I'll explain later."  
Liam hangs up as he sighs, "I'm going to pop down to the spare room. There is a whole tone of stuff there, surly there are a few shirts. I'll bring some up for the both of us. You're welcome to stay here."  
Louis bites his lip as he nods shyly, "thank you..."  
"I'll be right back. Don't touch anything."  
Louis gasps out an answer fast, "yes Sir!"  
\----  
Louis can't help but sigh as he swings his legs back and forth on the couch, the couch is huge, his feet just touch the floor. It's more like a padded stool.  
He looks around the office, finally feeling confident enough to look up. The room is huge, decorated in awards and certificates. Gold plated furniture and mahogany wood.  
It's expensive.   
And Louis feels like he doesn't fit in, but he does appreciate how beautiful it is, especially the view over the city.  
Many humans could never experience that beauty.  
It is in that moment that the door is bursting open and a new vampire, a Dom, is welcoming himself, "Liam why did you call asking about shirts? You would fit an extra la- Oh."  
The tiny human quickly stands up, standing to attention as he stares at the man who has just walked through the door.   
This is hottest vampire he has ever seen. He is tall, so fucking tall - and fuck he is buff. Obviously he lifts weights, he has to. His hair is long and falls to his shoulders as his suit clings to his body perfectly.   
And Louis is immediately attracted to him. He hates himself slightly for it, because he knows it would never happen.  
It's then that he realises what the man said. Holy shit.... that's Harry Styles.   
"I-I'm so-sorry Mr Styles. M-Mr P-Payne just went to get him and I a s-shirt. I spilt coffee on us. I-i'm so s-sorry I promise it was an accident." Louis stutters as his eyes drift to the floor feeling small and unwanted in front of the vampire who reeks power.  
Who has power.  
Who is power.  
Harry looks down at the tiny boy in front of him, and if possible his heart skips a beat as he pulls his lip between his teeth. Because the caramel haired boy is looking up at him, eyes finally meeting with his and then he feels it.  
The feeling a Dom can only feel once in their life. When they see their mate for the first time.  
Harry knows he wants to spend the rest of his life with this boy. Harry knows he loves him already. Because Harry knows they are soulmates.  
Harry is awestruck at the boy's beuaty but as he opens his mouth to speak Liam walks back into the room.  
"Oh Harry? Sorry was just grabbing us some new shirts. Had a bit of a spill... nothing major. Louis, I see you met Harry. Harry this is our latest intern, just a week into the job and Mr Horan says he is doing amazing."  
Harry still has a dumb look on his face, completely blown away by his new feelings, the new sensations running through him.   
All he can do his croak out a raspy, "it is nice to meet you cub."  
Cub.   
Liam gives Harry a funny look.   
Louis merely blushes.  
"Run along and change Louis. Pop back to your floor and start your work. It was good meeting you." Liam smiles kindly as he passes the boy a shirt, he chose a size small - it would still drown the boy.  
The boy is quick to gasp as he nods, exiting the room as he closes the door softly behind him Liam can hear the elevator bing signalling Louis had left.  
"Oh my god..." Harry whispers awestruck, as he falls onto the chair in the corner of the room, fingers gracing his lips as he envisages the tiny boy's beauty.  
The thing was, he really was tiny. He barely came up to Harry's chest.  
"Harry? What the fuck is up with you... calling Louis cub. We get it, you're a big scary Lion but chill with the pet names. He's an employee."  
Harry smiles as he states dreamily in a whisper, "he's my soulmate...."  
Liam's head turns towards him, as fast as lightning, "what!"  
"I felt it Liam... I finally found my mate."  
The puppy-eyed man's eyes widen, "Harry... do you know what your saying...."  
"Of course Liam, I wouldn't joke about that."  
Liam locks eyes with Harry giving him a serious look, "Harry... Louis is human."


	6. Chapter 6

Liam and Harry pulled up in their respective cars the next day. The underground carpark was huge, however they both had luxury carparks - reserved with gold plated name tags. After all, being first and second in charge of one of the largest offices in London had it's perks.  
Most of the companies central dealings happened from their business quarters. Harry and his Styles empire was spread all throughout the country, even spread internationally. Whilst Harry was first in charge, Liam came close second - together they ruled from the large London office primarily.  
"To the top." Harry mumbles as they step into the lift together. Liam nods as they sit on the leather couch towards the back of the lift.  
Luxurious.  
Harry sighs as he receives a phone call, he sighs answers.  
"Hi mum...."  
Anne was Harry's mother, and whilst the man loved her - she was always worried about his work ethic. Not that she thought he didn't do enough, more so that he and his employees did too much.  
"Harry dear! How is the business going? Gemma called said she might pop in next week. Got to make sure you aren't overworking those employees."  
The curly haired dom groaned, "mum I don't overwork them." Liam raises an eyebrow as Harry continues, "they all love me."  
Harry and Liam stand as they reach their destination stepping out of the lift and leaving to their respective offices, "now Harry remember to treat them with respect."  
The man rolls his eyes, "yes mummm. I have to go now, I have work."  
A second later he is dropping the phone. He truly does love his mother - even If she is constantly nagging him.  
But isn't that just a mother's job?  
\----  
It's when Harry is sitting at the table in the downstairs cafe during lunch hour break that he sees the human boy again.  
He was beautiful, even now when he can barely see his face he can tell he was stunning. Harry stares at the boy who is leaning against the counter phone in hand. He has a delicate and petite frame. Harry can't help but smile as he just stares.  
He is just so tiny.

Okay but how tiny is he here omg?!  
The dom was filled with a sudden urge to wrap the boy in a fluffy blanket, cuddle him and protect him from everything bad in the world. Keep him Harry's forever. Harry knew they were soulmates, he knew he was the one to spend the rest of his life with. He was hypnotised by the boy who stood up from his sloutch, bouncing out of the room.  
Not once did Harry's gaze leave the boy's curves, the steep dip on his waist unmistakable and the soft curve to his hips. His jeans clung to his thighs. Harry watched him until he was out of his view once.  
"Earth to Harry." Liam's voice jolted him out of his trance once more.  
The CEO stares up as his second in charge welcomes himself to take a seat at Harry's table.  
"Oh Liam..."  
Liam sighs, as he looks to where the human once stood, "Harry this isn't good, a human and a vampire.... that.... that will never work."  
Harry wants to argue, but he knows now is not the time.  
And deep down, not matter how much he hates it... he also knows that Liam has a very valid point.  
\---  
Harry sits with Liam in his office. He tries to listen as the man briefs him on a recent business deal Liam was considering accepting. But truthfully, the CEO cannot get the human out of his head.  
His soft curves, his caramel hair, his petite frame.  
He was beautiful.  
Liam raises an eyebrow when he realises he doesn't have the man's attention, "God Harry. I get it, you have found your mate. But for now can we focus on work."  
"How old is he?" Harry asks as he finally locks eyes with his co-worker. Liam rolls his eyes. But shuts his case file, understanding that the CEO was rather love-struck.  
"If I remember by his resume, 18. Real smart kid, otherwise he would never have gotten a job here."  
Harry is suddenly shaking, only eighteen. He's a baby. A real baby. Harry has been alive for 1342 years and counting. Liam's older 1356. They together have had centuries to build their companies and take over the world while trapped in the bodies of 27 year olds.  
He' s a baby and Harry doesn't know if he should rejoice as he found his mate or run because the biggest taboo of a human and vampire being together is becoming real.  
But Harry also knows that it isn't just a taboo, its a weakness.  
\---  
Louis bites his lip as he walks towards Mr Styles office. He was ordered to retrieve and deliver a cake from The Cheesecake Factory to the CEO. Apparently, he had an event in which he required a cake.  
Of course, Louis being human, was given the tedious task.  
Louis took a deep breath trying to catch his breath. He hated being human sometimes, sweating and getting puffed. Two things that vampires didn't do and thus found annoying.  
Finally, gaining the courage - he knocked on the door. There was a large gold plaque.  
Harry Styles - CEO  
Harry immediately perks up, because he can just smell the sweet blood rushing through his veins even through the thick wooden door.  
"Come in."  
Louis stutters steps forward as he holds the plate, with the cake on it, close to his chest. However, with a gasp he steps forward, slipping over a pen. He tumbles forward, cake flying over the CEO's desk, landing with a splat right onto his lap.  
Harry pushes his chair back as the cake flies onto his very expensive white button up and then onto his paperwork.  
Louis begins to pant in distress as tears well in his eyes.  
"I-I-I am so sorry!"  
Before anything else can be said, Louis is slamming the door closed and rushing out of the building faster than lightening - unknowingly leaving an infatuated Harry behind.  
All the CEO can think is, he's so cute.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis had tears in his eyes as he rushed down the fire stairs and back to the correct floor. He didn't waste a minute before flopping down in his desk, cheeks red with embarrassment and eyes filled with worried tears.  
"Lou? What's wrong Bub?" Niall asked, as he pushed his wheeled chair over towards the small human.  
The vampire placed his cold hand on Louis bicep rubbing in gentle comforting motions.  
"Louis? Sit up for me."  
The small boy eventually did so, rubbing his eyes free from tears, "I'm such. fuck up Niall."  
The blonde fertile frowned, "what happened love?"  
Louis just wanted to curl into a ball and stay hidden forever, "I went to deliver them their cake but I just tripped and it went everywhere Niall! Everywhere! This is my fucking second time spilling shit on them."  
A tear fell down the small boy's cheek, the blonde was quick to push it away.  
"Oh no Lou. It's okay, everyone makes mistakes... it was an accident."  
The tiny human groans loudly as he stands up, aggressively pushing his roller chair back in the process.  
"No Niall! I make mistakes. Vampires don't. I'm going to get so fired! I need this job, I'm going to end up like every other human getting their blood sucked for a bit of dough and living from drain to drain."  
Niall frowns, pushing Louis back into his seat as his face morphs into one of seriousness, "now sit down Louis. You are not going to get fired you and even vampires make mistakes. You need to calm down it will be oka-"  
It was in that moment that a black haired dom interrupted them, her dark skin shone under the light, "sorry to interrupt however just got word both Mr Styles and Mr Payne are doing unscheduled rounds on this level to make sure each worker is doing their job. So you better hurry up and start doing something. They are visiting everyones station, not just pods."  
Niall's eyes widen, because he knows that this happens rarely, but when it does - some people do get fired. If the CEOs think you aren't working hard enough, without a doubt you will be sent to pack your belongings.  
"Sorry Lou, we can talk later - you're okay. Let's get back to our work though... make a good impression on Mr Payne and Mr Styles right?"  
The tiny boy sniffles before nodding softly, pushing his chair in, "okay...."  
His shoulders deflate as he opens safari on his iMac. He can't help but worry.  
It's then that an announcement is heard over the loudspeaker, At 4pm all employees are to enter conference room 19 for a public announcement.  
What is so important that all employees have to attend?  
\----  
Louis can feel the sweat forming on his face and his skin getting hot. There are Harry and Liam, both making there way through the pods. They are only one pod away.  
In five minutes, maybe less he could be speaking to the people who he just ran from.  
Louis bites his lip as he prays, maybe they won't notice me. I'm nobody. I'm just an intern maybe they won't check on my work.  
His heartbeat races, and undoubtedly every vampire knows just how nervous he is in that moment. There they are, he briefly catches Harry's eye before turning straight back to his computer and nerously typing away.  
They are talking to Niall now, it does nothing to ease his nerves.  
The next moment moves quickly, Liam turns to talk to a dom - Harry however, moves towards him. They lock eyes and Louis' heart skips a beat.  
"Do I scare you?" Harry asks.  
The CEO leans against Louis' desk, ass planted on the wood as he stares at the vampire. Louis doesn't respond, merely glances at his lap - finding a sudden interest in his fingers.  
"Louis isn't it?"  
The tiny human nods as he finally speaks up, "yes Sir."  
Harry stares at the boy, head tilted, "you dropped the cake in my office."  
Louis doesn't know what to say. Or how to respond to Harry's statement, because that is what it is.... a one ended statement.  
"It's okay Louis... Carpet needed a cleaning anyway."  
Louis looks up at the CEO finally making eye contact, and Harry has a light - joking expression. And it sends a flutter to the boy's stomach....  
"I am truly sorry Sir."  
Harry nods, ruffling the boy's hair as he stands, "working hard I hope however?"  
Louis bites his lip, eyes following Harry's body as it takes a step towards him, staring at his screen for a moment. Louis can feel Harry's curls tickling his face.  
"Um... Y-yes Sir.. I'm currently creating an accessible word document so visual impaired people can have their phones or computers read the document to them."  
Harry nods, as he lets his hand graze Louis' shoulder, "good boy. Keep up your good work."  
Louis blushes thanking his boss ever so softly, "....thank you Mr Styles."  
The CEO stares at him, for probably a moment too long before he smiles turning away, "well cub - I hope to see you at the announcement at 4pm."  
In that moment he is moving on to speak to the next employee, he leaves Louis looking absolutely shocked.  
He wasn't fired?


	8. Chapter 8

When 4pm rolls around, Louis eventually makes his way to the huge auditorium. He feels tiny, in a room full of dom and fertile vampires, all over 6ft - they dwarf his tiny 5'0 frame.  
He can feel the stairs, he can see their eyebrows raise as they turn to their friends in a whisper. Evidently vampires from different floors, it must be their first time noticing him, a human boy, is a worker.  
It was a shock to Louis to, so he isn't surprised at the stares.  
He keeps his head down as he makes his way into the back of the room, he seats himself on one of the only available seats of the auditorium. He can't help but wrap his arms around as he notices more vampires flood into the room, by now there are thousands, all the seats are taken and now people are standing everywhere.  
"Human."   
Louis immediately turns to stare up at the voice. There is a huge, scary dom looming over him, eyes cast on the tiny boy as he glares.   
"Y-y-yes?"  
"Get up, I'm sitting there."   
The caramel haired boy raises his eyebrows as he shoots up from his seat, scared shitless and into submission, "sorry mister..." Louis mumbles as he moves to stand in the back of the room  
Naturally he folds his arms around his waist feeling self-conscious. Luckily it isn't long until he can see Liam and Harry stepping onto the stage. Thankfully all the vampires attention move off of him and onto the CEO and second in charge who stand on the huge stage at the front of the room.  
He is immediately reminded when he sees Liam of the embarrassing coffee moment mere days earlier. Sometimes he truly hates himself. He is so clumsy, vampires are perfect - it does nothing for his self confidence.   
"Thank you all for gathering here today. We have implemented a few changes which all of you must be aware of." Harry begins, eyes flicking around the room. He can hear Louis blood pumping through his veins, but he can't see the boy. It makes him frown. He has to shake the thought to the back of his head, focusing on business.  
Liam steps forward speaking next, "we plan to expand even more. We have calculated the statistics and determined that even though we are a global company, our most important decisions and dealings come from this office right here in London."   
Harry nods at Liam's words, stepping forth and taking the microphone.  
Louis watches as Harry brushes his long locks back into position, it's almost... hot?  
"Liam will only be working three times a week here now - and the other half operating from our nearby office to work on expanding that section. I however will be here seven days a week in order to fulfil what we will be losing by not having Mr Payne here seven days a week."  
Everyone begins to gossip, before Harry coughs and a silence falls over the room again. Louis can't help but frown, Harry would be busy. So busy, he can't even imagine. He is only an intern and he alone is piled with work, imagine being the CEO without the backup and support of the second in command.  
Liam speaks up next thanking everyone, "we look forward to everything that is to come and expect in this transitional period everyone to work extra hard... is that all Harry?"  
The curly haired man raises his eyebrows looking up once more before taking the microphone, "oh and one more thing. I will be choosing to promote someone to my personal assistant. I will be accepting resumes at my door for the next two days. So, keep that in mind. Thank you everyone you can return to work."  
Louis is about to run out the door, not wanting to be trampled on by the many many vampires filling the huge room, it's then that Harry speaks into the microphone once more, "can Louis Tomlinson please stay behind and come to the stage."  
The tiny human's eyes widen in worry, he pauses where he is about to exit, a dom bumping him harshly in the process.  
"Ouch!" Louis groans as he quickly dodges out of the path of the herd of vampires, he waits until everyone has left, and a clear path is made to make his way to the stage. He sees Harry and Liam talking, before the latter dismisses himself leaving Harry alone.  
He cautiously makes his way towards the man, head down.  
"Yes Mr Styles?"  
Harry stares adoringly and only now does he notice their height difference. Louis truly is tiny. Vampire doms are all generally 6'3, but Harry is tall, even for a dom - he is a solid 6'5.  
"Come Louis sit." Harry takes the small boy's back in his hand, guiding him to the nearby couch.  
The tiny human can't help the blush that forms on his cheeks. Eventually he is sitting on the couch next to the vampire, and he can't help but feel a flush on his cheeks because they are so close, thighs touching and it sends sparks through his body.  
He knows it is wrong, so wrong to want a vampire, but it just feels natural.  
Yet, it is so unnatural.  
"Louis, I made a list of shops I need you to run to, I have a meeting in two hours. I completey forgot and need a more appropriate and toned down suit. You will get me a new one, I have attached my size in the notes which I emailed you - here is my credit card."  
Louis's eyes widen as green eyes stare into his soul, and he passes the boy his American Express card.  
The black version.  
"Buy yourself lunch with It while you are out .... you look parched. You aren't working too hard are you?"  
The vampire suddenly frowns, moving even closer if possible, as he seemingly examines the boy's body making sure he isn't over worked.  
"N-no Sir I'm fine... I'lll um be back in an hour. Thank you....?"  
Louis sounds baffled, confused as to why the CEO chose him, confused as to why he was being nice.  
He can't help but stare in shock as the dom vampire stands up, staring at him once more and with a solid nod leaves without another word.  
How strange?  
\-----  
"He isn't qualified to be your personal assistant Harry."  
"He will be fine." Harry argues.  
Liam merely frowns, "you can't favour him Harry just because he is your mate, with me leaving you truly do need someone useful. And sorry, but a human boy who is barley legal age isn't going to cut it as a PA."  
Harry frowns, eyes glaring at Liam, "i'm calling a council meeting - with every senior vampire of our clan. Tomorrow."  
"Harry you know council meetings are reserved for the most important of subjects." Liam's eyes are widened.  
"Louis is important."  
"Fine a council meeting it is. I'm sure I won't be the only one saying a human and vampire relationship is bad."


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you planning on telling Louis soon." Liam whispered, as he sat on the edge of the table, watching Harry adjust his tie.   
"Tell him what?" Harry asked, voice equally quite. They were preparing to go into the meeting board room - in that room sat sixteen of the most influential people in Harry's clan. This included superior management, elders and of course Harry's mother and father.  
"Don't be stupid Harry - you know what I mean. Are you going to tell Louis of the soul bond?"  
The curly haired man sighs, turning to face his second in charge, "no not for a long time."  
Liam frowned, head moving to the side slightly, "hmm?" The puppy-dog eyed man hummed, pushing Harry to continue.  
"What, should I just go up to him and say I love you and you're my soul mate, move in with me? Spend our life together? That may or may not make him freak out."  
Liam rolls his eyes, "no need to be so sarcastic... I get it."  
Harry merely flattens his suit, "I know you disagree, but It is my plan to make him fall in love with me naturally, then tell him, and take him as my mate. It will happen no matter what your or the council say."  
Not a second later, Harry walks out of the room and leaves Liam to run after him straight into the room filled with council members.  
\----  
"I found my mate."  
After Harry had announced his presumed, amazing new his mother and father had broken down in happy tears, hugging him - soon as he didn't return their hugs and remained silent the room fell into a silence.  
"Where is your fertile?" Anne falls down back into her seat as she whispers the question.  
"My mate, isn't here...." Harry bites his lip as he flashes a look towards Liam who seems on edge. Worried about the Council's reaction.  
"Are they from the Grimshaw clan?" Harry looks to the dom vampire who speaks up. Most of the Styles Clan ended up finding their soul mate from the Grimshaw clan... not Harry.  
He hesitates before responding, "no..."  
Not a second later another person is speaking up, a dom female, "a rogue?"  
Harry is about to answer before Liam speaks up, spitting out his words, "just tell them Harry..."  
Everyone glances at Liam before confusedly staring at their leader.  
Anne whispers softly, "Harry.... are they.... is he human?"  
The curly-haired vampire coughs, as he nods, "yes my mate, he is human."  
He can hear the gasps as everyone turns to one another, whispering between themselves briefly.   
Harry knows the word human is immediately associated with weakness, vulnerability, illness...  
Harry finally sits, at the head of the table, sipping his wine glass. This was supposed to be the happiest moment of his life, where his clan welcomed his mate and supported him - yet here is was watching his mother tear up and father rub her back.  
"You can't mate him Harry, they will ruin him... break him." Harry's father speaks up, Anne nodding.  
"It would be selfish Harry, so selfish to take him as your mate." Anne adds, the vampires around her nodding.  
"I have a right to love the person who was destined to be mine." Harry can't help but raise his voice slightly, as his fist collides with the table.  
"We are in not only the biggest, harshest business in the world but the most powerful, and therefore most wanted and targeted clan in the vampire world Harry. If you take him as your mate, imagine what would happen? You would immediately have weakness, someone any vampire could target, take, hurt... You cannot drag an innocent boy into physical and mental danger."  
Harry growls, fangs protruding, "I can protect him. I am powerful and have billions of dollars mother!"  
Anne stands as she snaps at her son, "no.... you cannot protect him completely Harry, he will get hurt not only that, he will also become our weakness."  
Harry lets his mind drift to what his mother is saying, he imagines his rivals trying to capture Louis, he imagines his rivals humiliating the boy, he imagines the pain Louis may suffer from the clan's who hate Harry.  
But Harry can't help but be selfish.  
"I won't tell anyone. I can love him, bond him not tell anyone.... the public don't have to ever know."  
An older vampire chuckles from the back of the table Harry looks over to him, "and what happens when people start realising... because trust us Harry you can't hide him forever."  
Harry's father nods at that, "Harry, you would have to eventually turn him into a vampire... that's not allowed, you know the pain it causes to a human."  
Harry merely huffs under his breathe, glancing at a smug Liam who knows he is getting his own way. Proving to Harry he wasn't the only one who didn't agree with this.  
"Well father... the universe chose him as my mate for a reason. Human or not, we are destined to be together... and frankly, I don't care what you say - I am the leader, and my say is final. I will eventually mate him."  
With that Harry storms out of the room, opening the door from his office and slamming it on his way out.  
He will mate Louis.  
He can't help but keep his mother's words in the back of his mind, it's selfish... but he can't help it.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry can't help but watch Louis closely that week. He keeps his eye on him as he passes him hallways, as he walks into work and Harry even begins to collect papers from the printer himself - the printer on Louis' floor.  
He takes note of the boy's cuteness, but also how vulnerable he is. How even the weakest of vampire can easily push him over, how he has to look up to everyone he talks to because he is just that tiny.  
Harry can't help but think back to three days ago when he saw Louis and another vampire in the break room.  
Flashback:  
"E-excuse me...I-I just need to get into the... just need... sorry can you just step out of the way of the cupboard for a second?"  
Harry raised his eyebrows as he walked into the break room, eyes immediately going towards the tiny human who was talking to a vampire hogging all the space near the free coffee machine. The vampire raised his eyebrows unpimressed by the human boy, refusing to move.  
Harry frowned, but sat down, eyes never leaving the scene. He tried his best not to look suspicious.  
"Please Sir, I'm just trying to get a cup."  
Harry frowned harder, lines becoming evident on his soft porcelain skin when the vampire, he thinks is named John refuses to move again.  
"John. You heard the boy. Move." Harry finally speaks up from his position on the chair in the corner. The CEO has his legs crossed, a newspaper in his hand and it just screams power and wealth. He can't help but notice the fright that flashes across John's features, and he quickly running out of the room with a simple, "yes Sir!"  
Louis finally locks eyes with Harry, flashing him a nervous and very timid thankful grin before turning to the kitchenette and preparing a teabag. Harry continues to watch the boy with a lovey grin to his face.   
He hits it behind his newspaper as he watches Louis jump to open the cupboard, but alas the boy is too short. Harry's sensitive ears can hear his grumbles and puffs of breath.  
Now noticing that they are the only two in the room Harry stands, walking over to the boy. He stalks towards him before stopping, front flush against Louis' back as he leans over the boy and effortlessly passes him a mug for his tea.

Louis can't help but jump as he turns around to see the CEO there with a smirk on his face, Louis stares up at the much taller man and he can't help but think he was beautiful.  
"Thank you...."  
"Anytime cub."  
End Flashback

Liam walks into Harry's office that day and immediately his eyes are rolling to the God's above. There the CEO is, going through Louis' file when he should be prioritising his annual general meeting which is tomorrow.   
"Again? Harry, really?"  
Harry rolls his eyes this time as he closes the binder and stares at the brunette, "what? I can't interact with him romantically, the least I can do is learn about him Liam. He is really smart ya know."  
"He may be smart, but he isn't capable of being your mate Harry."  
The CEO's head immediately snaps towards Liam, and within seconds his super speed is bringing him and Liam smashing into the wall as he suffocates the vampire against the plaster.  
He knows Liam won't be affected by the strangle, but it's the intimidation factor which counts.  
"What is that mean't to mean huh?"  
Liam chokes out a cough as he pushes Harry off him, the vampire hissing in return, "Harry he is human. Powerless, vulnerable, your enemies will steal him, ruin him, or worse."  
Harry growls as he speeds to his desk, in his anger throwing his glass of blood on the floor.  
Liam speaks up again, "Harry it isn't fair to have him. It isn't fair on him you are putting him in danger, but also our clan."  
Harry finally goes silent, not a submissive silence, rather a scarily angered silence, "Mr Payne, he is my chosen mate and I plan to bond him. You will not speak your pessimistic opinion again or preach it to others without my consent. Do I make myself clear?"  
Liam was taken back at his friend's attitude, it reminded him of how he treated clients, to the point and emotionless.  
"Harry-" Liam began only to be cut off as Harry slammed his fist on the table and glared.  
"I said do I make myself clear?"  
The brunette vampire's eyes widen in shock as he nodded, not a second later Harry dismissed him with a simple, "you are to collect Louis and bring him to my office at once."  
This time, Liam didn't argue.


	11. Chapter 11

"M-Mr Styles.... your drink?"   
Louis had just entered the CEO's office, as per Liam's sudden request. He saw the vampire sitting seemingly calmly on his office chair, glasses perched on his nose. Yet, there was a shattered cup on the carpet, blood pooled everywhere on the expensive white floor.  
Harry looked up towards the tiny human boy, as he removed his glasses. His eyes snapped towards the floor now realising that his altercation with Liam had led to the spill and smashing of his drink.  
Not a second later the CEO was using his super speed to rush to the small boy's side, sweeping him gently into his arms slightly as he guided him towards the opposite end of the huge office. He sat the boy on the couch.  
"Don't want you getting hurt, there is a lot of glass there cub." Harry mumbled softly as he pulled his roller, black office chair towards Louis, he sat down in front of the human, hands in his lap as he stared softly.  
"O-o-oh... T-thank you?"  
The CEO nodded softly, "have you heard of the annual business trip to Paris?"  
Louis bites his lip, nodding very softly, he responds equally as soft, "yes. Tasha told me about it."  
Tasha had been working her ass of trying to impress the CEO, she desperately wanted to be picked.  
Harry frowned, "Tashsa?"  
Louis nodded slowly, "um yeah, you know the social media manager?"  
Harry raised his brows, "no never heard of her."  
Suddenly Louis felt bad for Tasha, the girl had been trying hard, and here Harry was, not even knowing her name.  
"Oh..."  
Harry pulled his chair closer to Louis as he laid his hand on the boy's knee, "well Louis - the trip is a week away. I am still looking for both someone to accompany me, and to fill the roll as my personal assistant."  
Louis tilted his head to the left, signally his confusion. The vampire smiled softly continuing, "I have chosen you to fill both those roles. You will start as my personal assistant from tomorrow which is Tuesday, your desk will be moved to this floor, and you will also attend Paris with me."  
Louis' eyes widened comically, "w-wha-what? U-um Sir. I-I didn't put in an app-application Mister Styles, I really think I'm a bad choice. A vampire would do so much better, and be able to fill your needs better. I-"  
Within a second the CEO was cutting the pessimistic boy off, he squeezed Louis' knee gently as he did so, "shhhh."  
"No, Louis I have evaluated hundreds of people who did enter an application, none of which show as much dedication as you have in your short month being here. I do believe you deserve not only an internship role within my company, but to become an official employee. You are capable, just as much as a vampire."  
Harry bit his lip. Because truthfully, no Louis would never be capable like a vampire - he would physically never be able to run 4km in three minutes, never be able to work 28 days without sleep, never be able to complete 100 pieces of paperwork in an hour.  
But, Harry didn't care, Louis was his. And he needed to keep his boy close, and safe.  
"O-okay. T-thank you so much Mr Styles... you don't know how thankful I am for this. It will really help me out financially, thank you so much Sir."  
Harry smiled, "call me Harry."  
The Vampire was elated, seeing the smile on his mates face. It filled him with more joy than ever before. He just wished others would be happy for him too.   
Louis' eyes widened, because his boss was allowing him to call him by his first name, "Thank you... Harry."  
The vampire nodded approvingly, he was about to speak before Louis spoke up, "but um, really I don't have to go to Paris with you. Tasha and so many others have been dying to go. Really I don't deserve it like they do."  
Harry was shaking his head before the boy even finished, "silly. No absolutely not. You, as my official personal assistant are will attend Louis - this, although, luxury, is part of your job. I have no doubt they see it as a free holiday. If that is the case, they do not deserve to attend to begin with."  
Louis bit his lip, legs coming together as Harry finally removed his hand from the boy's knees. Louis' eyes found there way to the floor before he finally looked up, "okay... thank you Harry."  
The CEO smiled before standing, and offering Louis his hand to help him stand as well, "now - you are to continue your work on your floor until tomorrow where I will have your things moved here. I will send you an email with some booking arrangements needed, such as a hotel - I expect you to complete those before you leave today." Harry spoke, stopping to stare at the boy fondly.  
"Can you do that for me cub?"  
Of course Louis nodded shyly, running off to following the dom vampires orders.  
He couldn't help but wonder how someone could be both hot, dominant and nice?


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm sorry, Mr Styles is busy that day.... perhaps another time this week? He is available Friday morning, would that work?" Louis briefly glances over at the CEO, who is sitting at his own huge desk - he finds the vampire already looking at him.  
He blushes, eyes immediately falling back towards his keyboard as he holds the phone to his ear. It was officially his second day as Harry's assistant, word had travelled fast, Niall was shocked - the fertile had screamed so loud, most likely disturbing all the other workers.  
"Okay, Mr Styles will see you at 9am this Friday, thank you very much Miss Swift. Have a nice day." Louis smiled softly to himself as he placed the phone back on the desk and immediately entered the event in Harry's calendar.  
The man smiled, as he nodded, "well done Louis... doing very well so far."  
The boy blushed at the praise. It was so different being Harry's assistant, the tasks where different.... but also the location.  
He wasn't seated in a pod, he wasn't seated where he expected to be seated (next to Liam's PA in the lobby). Instead his desk was inside Harry Styles' office. Just him and the CEO within the huge room, there was more than enough space.  
But it was intimating, the scary vampire and him alone behind closed doors. He would be lying if he hadn't fantasised about some things. But he constantly had to remind himself. That would never happen.  
Minutes passed, Harry took a phone call, ended the call, continued typing on his computer. Louis did his own work, Harry sent him a list of chores to do each day - he also provided a list with daily objectives.  
"Um excuse me Mr Styles-" Louis began but the vampire cut him off.  
"Harry."  
Louis blushed, "sorry... um Harry. Just wanted to ask if I should also book flights for the trip to Paris? I heard you had a private plane. I wasn't sure if we would be taking advantage of it. Or if I should book some economy flights?"  
Harry raised his eyes almost comically, "Louis.... Even if we did fly publicly, it would not be economy class – first class only. But no, I have already organised my private jet. I think it will be more comfortable by far."  
Louis nodded his head, unaware of his lip between his teeth. He was about to continue work when the CEO spoke up once more.  
"Oh, and Louis, you don't have an allergies do you? I generally only store blood on my private jet but have asked the pilot to make sure it is also stocked with you know the foods humans like."  
Louis giggled softly at Harry's awkward phrase, evidently not a vampire into eating human food, "nope."  
"What?" The CEO's eyes widened, wondering why the tiny boy... his boy, was giggling.  
"Just you drink a lot of coffee, but don't seem to be fussed on my 'human food'." Louis spoke softly, with a giggle to his sentence.  
Harry rolled his eyes fondly, "coffee gives me a boost of adrenaline... caffeine is one of the only human foods which affects vampires similarly to humans. The other foods and drinks are redundant."  
Louis merely nodded along, smile still on his face. Harry shook his head; his boy was just too cute.  
\----  
Saturday soon came around, Louis' day off. Harry however still had work. After all he worked around the clock Monday to Sunday. He would never make his little mate do that, he insisted the boy only work 9am-5pm and Monday to Friday.  
However, today was different, he decided to retire early. Leaving for home at 7pm. There was something off about today, a gut instinct that just told him everything was not okay.  
It prevented him from working to the best of his ability, his stomach turned constantly and it was almost like he was worried – butterflies in his stomach.  
He had nothing to be worried about. It was strange.  
Workers gave him amazed glances as he left for home at 7pm, nobody really ever saw Harry leave before 1am – it was almost unheard of.  
So naturally gossip ran about. Niall's number one theory being he had found his mate.  
Niall noted how he was calmer. Niall noted how he was nicer. And now him leaving early, sealed the deal.  
If only the blonde knew he wasn't too far off the real truth.  
Meanwhile Harry arrived home, and the uneasy feeling in his stomach never ceased. So he decided to do something very different to his normal actions.  
He decided to go to a club. For some reason he felt a strange pull there.  
It wouldn't be long until he realised why.  
\----  
Louis was a giggling mess. He was drunk, very very drunk. His friend Stan had dragged him to a club, a huge one known for humans and vampires mixing without any worries. It was generally known as the safe place, doesn't mean it was any less fun.  
The boy was tired from working hard within Styles Enterprise, and he was due to Paris on Monday – so naturally he decided to party like he was in high school again.  
He giggled as he was sat on top of the bar. He had on crop top and the tightest jeans around. He was leaning back against a stranger, a group of 15 men surrounding him.  
Two were vampires, Dom vampires, he was too drunk to worry.  
The bartender seemed to have no issue that this pretty boy was basically lying on top of the 1.5-meter-high counter, that was generally reserved for people ordering drinks.  
A shy Louis would hate the attention, a drunk Louis – now that was another story.  
"Fuck your thighs as so gorgeous, and thick!" One of the men gasped as he ran his hands up and down the boy's legs.  
Louis merely giggled as another man came up and rubbed his chest, pinching his nipples.  
"Cheeky little thing. Teasing us. Looking pretty for us." Another commented.  
Louis could feel the strong hands of the men attempting to find their way under his clothing, he could hear the wolf whistles, see their eyes darting towards him hungrily.  
But he was too out of it to worry about the danger. Too drunk to realise Stan was off somewhere else, also drunk.  
He was preening under the attention.  
"Move." Suddenly a vampire was pushing his way through the crowd, leaning down and sniffing the boy's neck. His friend trailing behind him.  
Evidently another vampire – both Doms.  
"Fuck doesn't he smell pure?"  
The other vampire nodded as his fangs protruded, scratching down the boy's neck.  
"Tasssty."  
Louis' eyes widened suddenly when he felt a pang in his neck.  
"Owwwwe! No stop!" Louis tried to sit up, attempting to push the two vampires off him but nothing helped, and the men surrounding him abanded him in fright.  
It was in that moment that Louis locked eyes with a certain curly haired indivudal, that was oh so familiar – his eyes screamed anger.  
Within a second the CEO was racing towards the small boy, ripping the vampires from his mate with an uncontrollable hiss.  
His own fangs made their way out as he growled, "he said stop! Leave before I rip you limb from limb."  
The two vampires scoffed, "he aint got no claim. He's free blood."  
Harry growled, as he stepped forward, twisting one of the man's arms painfully, "he is mine. I'm Harry Styles, and you better be sure to remember that when my lawyers come at you for unlawful acts against a human!"  
Within a second, once they heard his name the two Dom vampires were using their super speed to race off, merely leaving with one last hiss.  
Harry growled, turning back to Louis, he sat him up so he was now on the stool instead of a counter.  
"Oh cub... you're too innocent."  
Louis whined as he rubbed his still leaking neck, "M-m-mr styles? I thought work was overrrr."  
Harry's eyes flicked to the blood dripping down his neck. He resisted the temptation to lick it up.  
"Fuck Lou, how drunk are you?... oh cub, if I wasn't here...." Harry paused not daring to finish that sentence.  
Within a minute he was scooping the tiny human into his arms, effortlessly carrying him on his hip.  
"Siiiiirrrr....."  
"Shhhh cub. You're safe with me."


	13. Chapter 13

The following morning Louis wakes in an extremely unfamiliar room. He whines softly, rubbing at his tired eyes. He can feel his head pounding, it causes him to groan - hand immediately coming to rest on his forehead.  
"Whattt the...." Louis mumbles as he sits up, looking around the room briefly. He is in a luxurious room, that's for sure. It is mostly all white, he sits on a huge bed - more comfortable than his that's for sure.  
He sits up slowly, now noticing that he was in the same things as last night, the only difference being the pair of his black vans are kicked off and now sitting on the floor.  
He sniffles softly, eyes filled with worry as he stands unsurly. In that moment the door opens. Louis jumps in fright, hand coming to rest on his beating heart.  
"Mr Styles! Oh my.... you gave me such a fright." The tiny human pants softly as he sits back on the bed, keeping his head down only glancing at his boss once.  
Harry smiles as he walks into the room, "I can hear how fast your heart is beating. Sorry. I could hear you had awaken."  
The small boy looks up, remembering that his boss could hear those things. Because his boss was a vampire - the superior race. Suddenly he feels small.  
Well, even smaller than normal.  
"Um.... Mr Sty-"  
"Louis, what have I told you to call me?" Harry asks, using his super speed to race towards the boy, stopping right in front. Louis gulps as he looks up at his boss from his position on the edge of the bed.  
"Harry...." Louis speaks in nothing more than a whisper.  
"Then you will do best to call me that cub."  
Louis' heart picks up, an electricity shooting through him at the dominant rusty voice. The boy nods quickly, willing his heartbeat to slow knowing his boss can hear everything.  
"Yes Harry, I um... I can't remember yesterday?"  
The vampire sighs, as he offers the boy his hand, Louis lets him help him to his feet before Harry let's go of his soft (much smaller) palm. He can't help but notice that the touch lingers for a moment.  
"Come, I asked my home assistant to fetch some panadol? Is that what humans need when hung over."  
Louis' mouth falls open, home assistant. He must be so rich. Louis has heard of vampires with home assistants. They are basically vampires who cook, clean, drive, garden and tend to their bosses every need when they are home.  
"Yes... panadol helps. Thank you."  
Not a second later Harry is passing the small boy a cup of water and two little pills. Louis leans against the kitchen counter as he accepts them gratefully.  
"You were partying last night, in a club. I was there, you were extremely drunk and acting extremely.... provocative. Some vampires attempted to take advantage of you."   
Louis listens to Harry, hand making its way to his neck, suddenly noticing, that yes - his neck was sore.  
"I couldn't leave you alone like that, so I bought you somewhere safe.... home."  
Louis' cheeks flush a very bright red and all he can do is stutter out a thank you, "t-thank you... I'm sorry for being a pain."  
Harry hums as he steps forward, closing the space between them ever so slightly, "I don't want you put yourself in that danger again, am I understood cub?"  
Louis' mouth falls open and he looks up, blue meeting green, "yes Harry."  
The vampire nods, stepping back, "good boy." Harry pauses and there two seem to stare into each others eyes for some time before eventually Harry breaks his trance, "now let me order you food, um where would I order food from? I'm unfamiliar with this...."  
\----  
Hours later Harry offers to drop Louis back to the parking lot of the club. The boy insisting he needed to pick up his car. Harry understood so he walked outside with his little mate towards his garage.  
He flicks the door open, letting the much smaller boy walk into the room first. The boy makes a audible noise of amazement.  
"I'm a bit of a collector." Harry chuckles.  
Louis looks at him in a shock, "a bit?"  
There in Harry's so called 'garage' (which is more like a huge room) is at least fifteen cars, each seemingly more expensive than the Queens Palace.  
The vampire smiles, putting his hand on the small of the boy's back as he guides him toward one car, a Mercedes Ultra-Luxe G-Wagon. Louis' eyes widen, this is the most expensive SUV on the market.

Louis blushes, sparks flying through his body at a hundred miles an hour when Harry's hand meets his back. Louis has to mentally remind himself that it won't happen.  
Ever.  
"Latest addition." Harry mumbles as he opens the door for the boy, motioning for him to get in.  
Harry watches as the boy grunts, hooking his leg on the side attempting to grab at something to pull himself into the car. It comes with no luck.  
Harry stares at the adorable sight before him before smiling and grabbing the boy's waist, without effort placing him into the passengers seat.  
Louis blushes rose red, "thank you..."  
Harry merely smiles as he walks to his own side.  
Within minutes they arrive at their destination and Harry is once again helping Louis out of the car, offering to walk him to his own vehicle, insisting that he arrives safely.  
However when they walk through the car park and arrive at a beat up old car, Harry's eyebrows raise to the sky.  
"This is your car?" Harry questions, voice sounding shocked.

Louis shrugs as he scratches the back of his neck, "she isn't much but she gets me places."  
Harry's lips turn into a straight line, eyebrows scrunching up, "Louis this is not safe. You cannot be driving this car. I doubt it is roadworthy."  
Louis opens his mouth, before closing it and speaking up once more, "it's all I can afford."  
With that Harry drops the topic, opening the door and letting the boy into the front seat.  
He closes the door with one promise to himself, the minute Louis is mine I will be buying him the safest car available.  
\---  
When Harry arrives at the office that next Saturday morning he is surprised to see a few employees there, normally on weekends it is just him and occasionally Liam.  
Louis isn't there sadly, but Harry insisted the boy only work week-days.  
"Finishing up work or something?" Harry mumbles as he looks towards a girl next to him in the printing room.  
She seems to glow at being acknowledge. She is evidently a fertile, her slightly curvy body is a tell tale indicator.  
"Oh, no - just putting in extra work. You know being social media manager and all it's important to stay up to date with what's going on in the world."  
Harry suddenly puts two and two together. This is Tasha, the fertile who has been trying to work extra hard just to be given the opportunity to attend Paris with Harry.   
"Hmmm I see." Harry nods along, completely uninterested as he begins to walk off she calls out.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes?"  
"Have you chosen who will be attending Paris?" Her eyes shine with hope, Harry doesn't bat an eyelid before he answers.  
"Yes."  
She looks frantic for a moment before responding, "who?!"  
"Louis Tomlinson."  
Her face falls and an expression of both shock and disgust falls onto her face instead, "him!"  
Harry's eyes go dark at her tone, "watch your tone girl. I am your boss and your superior. I can easily find a replacement."  
Harry walks off without a second thought, leaving Tasha to grumble to herself, plotting a plan to get that twinky human fired.  
\----  
Monday comes around quickly, before Louis knows it a fancy black car is pulling up outside his flat, the same car Harry told him would arrive to pick him up so they could go to the private airport together.

Before Louis can open the door himself a driver dressed in all black is opening the door for him, taking his luggage, the human boy blushes at the dom vampire - thanking him before sliding in. The door closes behind him.  
He smiles the he notices Harry in the far left seat. Within a second the car pulls out of the curb and begins to travel along the road. Louis notes how smooth it is.  
"Hello Louis, are you ready for Paris?"  
"Good morning, and um yes I am. Thank you again."  
Harry smirks softly as his stare focuses on Louis once more before turning to face the front, directing his next statement towards the driver.  
"Driver roll up the partition please."


	14. Chapter 14

"Wow this place is huge!" Louis awed as he stared up at the hotel their UBER had just pulled up at. He looked up at the huge building whilst following Harry out of the car.  
The Dom vampire held the door open for him before closing it after the small boy, a tiny smile visible on his face. He leant down through the front window - chucking the driver a few bills.  
"Don't worry about change."  
Not a second later the boot is popping and Harry is picking up Louis' suitcase and standing it on the floor behind following with his luggage. The vampire has a lot more than the small human. Not long after the UBER drives off leaving the two alone.  
"Yes, it is - very nice choice indeed Louis. I presume you have the booking information?"  
The small boy gasps as he bends down to look through the front pocket of his suitcase.  
The vampire watches, lip being bitten by his teeth as he stares at the boy's ass.  
Fuck.  
"Here..." Louis stands, shyly passing his boss the paperwork - Harry takes it with a smile before reaching down and picking up both his and Louis' luggage.  
"Oh... I-I can get it..." Louis mumbles as he chases after the vampire (his strides are much longer than Louis'.)  
"Don't be silly, I am more than capable of carrying your bag Louis."  
The brunette boy blushes as he keeps his head down, nodding as he follows Harry into the luxury hotel. It has red carpet and the structure is made of marble.  
Truly stunning.  
Not a second later they are at reception checking in.  
"Hello reservation for Styles. Here are our booking details." Harry states as he passes the fertile women behind the counter the paperwork.  
Louis drifts off for a few moments staring at the huge ceiling, there was a diamond chandler hanging from the ceiling. His mouth remained agape - he had never been somewhere so luxurious.  
He was pulled from his dream-like state as he heard Harry raising his voice.  
"Are you serious? It clearly states we booked two seperate deluxe rooms. We literally paid $10,000 for each room. You're telling me you messed up our booking? Now we only have one room."  
Louis' eyes widen as he turns to face the angry Dom vampire once more, Harry has his fangs out and his eyes are glazed over in an angry state. Louis whimpers at the site, stepping behind the vampire slightly.  
"We are so sorry Sir, it must have been a s-sytem malfuncti-"  
Harry growls, "fucking hell, just book us what we originally asked for." The CEO leans down against the bench, rubbing at his temples.  
"I'm sorry Sir, but we are completely booked for the next two weeks... the room you been wrongly booked is one of our nicest though. It is equal value to the two rooms. It comes in at $20,000 so you won't be loosing any money we promise."  
Harry makes an exasperated, "fucking hell what is this business? Who on Earth gave this five stars?" Harry sighs as he turns to Louis briefly, noticing the small boy's scared - he calms at that.  
"Fine just give us the key to the fucking room. I expect free room service, spa and restaurant access our entire stay."  
In that second the fertile vampire is passing over the key with a stutter, "t-there is one more thing you should know Sir... um there is um only one bed in the room. Are you sure-"  
The Dom vampire glares at the employee, "I didn't ask for your input."  
With that Harry is placing his hand on the small of Louis' back and guiding the boy to the elevator. He gasps at the action, staring up at the much taller vampire. He feels small as he lets Harry lead them to the lift - their bags in his other hand.  
He makes it seem effortless.  
Fuck, it is effortless (for Harry at least).  
Louis sighs as they make it into the lift, what on earth did he get himself into by agreeing to be Harry's personal assistant?  
\---  
"I-I-I am so sorry about the booking Mr Styles... I promise I can take the couch, I probably did something wrong and the booking problem is my fault. I'm sor-"  
Louis begins as soon as they enter the room, only for the vampire to cut him off, "shhh. No Louis. It is not your fault, it is their error. Now, what have I asked you to call me?"  
The small boy blushes as he stares up at Harry in the middle of the beautiful room, "Harry..."  
"Exactly."  
The two stare at each other for a moment of silence, Harry can sense the undeniable sexual, and romantic attraction. But Louis, Louis thinks he is dreaming - after all a vampire and human just doesn't work. Especially one as powerful and rich as Harry.  
Plus, vampires can't have human soulmates... right?  
Oh If only Louis knew.  
"The bed is very big - must be custom size. I am happy to share it with you Louis. Plus I'm sure I won't be needing to sleep every night. After all I can go without sleep for nights at a time."  
Louis looks up at the vampire through his thick lashes as he blinks, "are you sure?"  
"Positive cub."  
Louis can only nod, biting his lip. Harry had an effect on him. He made him fill with butterflies and tingles. He never wanted it to end.  
\---  
Louis had to admit as he stepped into bed that night, that he thought the entire hotel room was completely over the top. It screamed luxury.

Not only was it huge, but he was sure the wall trims were made of pure gold.  
"Heading to bed Louis?" Harry asked as he walked out off the shower, only a low hanging towel around his waist.  
"Um ah- ye-yeah... I'm tired. Will you um be see-sleeping?" Louis stuttered as he forced his eyes not to focus on the vampire extremely toned stomach and v-line.  
Harry bit back his smirk, "yes, I will be - I should rest before this busy week Haven't slept in twenty days or so..."  
Louis nodded softly as he moved to the left side of the bed and delicate pulled back the covers step inside, he laid down flicking through his phone briefly.  
Only two minutes later he felt the other side of the bed dip, signally Harry had joined him - his heart rate picked up. He was sure Harry could hear it.  
"I am just going to go through a few emails and work related things on my laptop for a bit. Is that okay?" Harry asked as he turned to face the boy who was curled up.  
Louis finally turned to face the vampire, there he was, no shirt and only boxers - Louis could have fainted. He bit back the whimper that dared to fall from his lips.   
"It-it's fine... um I'm just going to sleep. Can we turn the-the light off?"  
Harry nodded using the remote to do as wanted, he opened his laptop and turned his brightness down.  
He stared at the small boy next to him, unfortunately facing away from him before smiling, "goodnight Louis."  
"Goodnight Harry."  
The vampire sighed contently as he continued his work, twenty minutes later, he took note of Louis' still constant heart beat. He was evidently awake.  
"Am I keeping you awake with my computer?" Harry quizzed as he turned to the boy, Louis shyly turned to face Harry, the vampire turning the light on the dimmest setting. It gave just enough light to see each other.  
"No um, it's embarrassing." Louis' cheeks flushed pink, Harry could have cooed.  
"It's okay Louis, don't be embarrassed, what's wrong."  
Louis bites his lip, opening his mouth as he admits to Harry one of his deep secrets, he hopes it won't be laughed at, "I didn't think we would be sharing a room but I um... um, usually sleep with a teddy bear. Cant really sleep without it."  
This time Harry can't help the fond smile that forms on his face, not a second later he is using his vampiric speed and racing to the boy's suitcase, unzipping it he reveals the bear.  
He eventually makes his way back to Louis and places it in the boy's arms. Its a cute brown little fluffy thing, Louis' heartbeat immediately softens as he holds the bear.  
"Dont be embarrassed ever, sleep now cub. We have many meetings tomorrow."  
"... Thank you Harry."  
Louis doesn't turn back to face the wall, just curls up, closing his eyes and within minutes his heart rate slows, Harry sighs as at the now sleeping boy.  
Harry can't help the smile that falls onto his face, as he brushes a strand of Louis' caramel lock to the side, "god you're perfect."  
Harry blinks softly as he repeats, "so perfect."


	15. Chapter 15

Harry did eventually fall to sleep, although it was very hard with a tiny boy next to him looking absolutely adorable curled up with a teddy bear.  
Which Harry must add was honestly the sweetest thing he had ever seen.  
With a yawn the vampire awoke, opening his eyes slowly to the light streaming through the window. Immediately he was taken back by a weight on his chest.  
Opening his green eyes completely his mouth fell open at the sight. There, lying completely on his chest was Louis - looking tiny compared to the vampire's toned abdomen.

Harry bit his lip as he contemplated what to do. He could wake the boy, attempt to leave, or just lay there and enjoy the moment.  
Eventually, the vampire chose the latter. His hand coming to rest on the small of the boy's back as he basked in his beauty. He listened to the small boy's deep breaths before eventually Louis was stirring and with a yawn opening his eyes.  
A small gasp fell from his lips as he locked eyes with the CEO.  
"H-Harry? Oh my. Um, god I'm so sorry. I didn't even realise I had moved in my sleep.God this is embarrassing I'm so sorr-" before Louis could finish his sentence, Harry cut him off with a small shhhhh.  
"No, cub, please it's fine really... you kept me warm." Harry chuckled as Louis slowly rolled off of him, his cheeks still tinted a bright red.  
"Sorry." Louis mumbled once more, as he stared into Harry's eyes.  
It took a long time, but eventually they broke eye contact, Louis turning away his blush only deepening as a small smile made it's way to his face.  
"We best get up, we have an important meeting to attend today."  
\----  
"Well, today was fucking long." Harry grumbles as he tugs his tie off throwing it onto the seat in the corner of the room.   
Louis yawns as he nods with a sigh.  
They had finally returned from their meeting, which was scheduled to take 4 hours. It ended up lasting well past lunch time and into the evening. Harry's potential investor just didn't seem to want to settle wiht 8%.  
"Tired?" Harry asked as he unbuttoned the top few buttons of his shirt, searching through the room service menu.  
Louis bit his lip as he nodded, "slightly. Was eyeing off that take out place, the one just round the corner I saw when we were driving to the meeting. Was thinking of getting something there."  
Harry frowned, "they have human food here too..."  
Louis bit his lip as he shook his head, "oh it's okay, don't worry.... I can um, I'll order your meal if you want on my way downstairs, saves you calling up. I think I would rather some fast food than expensive caviar."  
Harry chuckles at the boy's face but nods nonetheless, "okay... um let's see. I guess I'll just get my usual favourite. Can you order me a jug of Ab Negative please."  
Louis' eyes widened, "that's my blood type."  
Harry bit his lip, eyes immediately flicking to the boy's neck. Suddenly, he was all the more aware of the blood pulsing through the boy.  
"I promise I wont bite." Harry teased, eyes returning to Louis'.  
Without your permission.  
Louis giggled, it was music to Harry's ears, "I'll be back soon Mr Styles."  
"It's Harry."  
"Yes Harry. Bye Harry."  
Harry could only shake his head fondly, as Louis become more confident around him, and his bubbly personality was revealed, he fell in love more every day.  
\----  
Louis doesn't feel comfortable as he walks down the road. Something inside of him yelling, telling him to turn around - run back to Harry.  
A soft rustling noise disrupts his thoughts,he bites his lip as he shoulder check. A small whimper falling from his lips.  
"I'm fine." He whispered to himself as he kept walking down the deserted and dark road.  
He gulps before fasting himself, it's almost a jog now as he attempts to calm his mind. Maybe it is just a stray animal, or a stray cat, maybe a big frog? Okay, now that's wishful thinking. Louis can hear the wind pick up.  
This time, he is sure somebody is following him so he does what he thinks might deter them, he turns into a side street. His heart skips a beat as he freezes in his track. Eyes clouding with fear as he turns around that there, right behind him, is a vampire.  
Fangs out, a thirsty look in it's eyes.  
The boy stutters as he begins to step backwards, facing the creature.  
"Please... I don't mean any trouble.... Please..." Louis stuttered, back coming in touch with the wall.  
Fuck, a dead end.  
The vampire hisses as it charges at the small boy.  
Louis screams bracing for impact, but it never comes....  
\----  
Harry felt strange. A burning sensation telling him to panic.  
It's around fifteen minutes since Louis left, his blood arrived. He downed three glasses, normally he could calm down by now. Yet, his body refuses to corporate.  
He feels a burning sense of uneasiness in the pit of his stomach, making it almost impossible to sit still.  
Harry growls in frustration, suddenly throwing his toothbrush, a wave of anxiety, anger and worry? Washing over him.  
He doesn't know why, but he finds himself speeding, at his vampiric pace out of the hotel and tracking Louis' distinct scent.  
He can smell the fear washing off him more with ever step.  
He speeds at an inhumane pace, his scent leading to a dead end side street.  
"Please... I don't mean any trouble.... Please."  
Harry's eyes widen as he realises, there his little mate his backed against the wall, a rogue vampire stalking closer to him.  
Just as the rogue his about to attack, the CEO charges forward pushing him away from the small boy.  
He roared a simple sentence, "leave my mate alone!"


	16. Chapter 16

"Fuck I can't believe that bastard made you bleed." Harry growls as he ushers Louis inside, back into their hotel room.  
Louis' in a state of complete shock. He let's Harry guide him to the couch as he recalls what had just happened.  
Flashback:  
"Leave my mate alone!"  
Louis gasped as he saw Harry rush at the vampire towering over him. The small boy screamed at the rogue vampire ignore the CEO racing forward until Louis was pushed against the concrete wall.  
Despite all effort to struggle the rogue vampire's fangs were penetrating his neck as he took a deep gulp of Louis' blood.  
Not a second later the rogue was being ripped from the small boy's body by none other than Harry Styles. Louis let out a scream of worry as he fell to the ground, back against the brick wall and knees coming comfortingly to his chest.  
He watched with tears of sacredness filling his innocent eyes as Harry's fangs protruded and his once porcelain skin began to crack slightly. A thing that only happened when powerful vampires were enraged.  
Louis gasped as he watched Harry brutally hurt the rogue.  
"Stop!" Louis gasped as he quickly stood, legs falling towards Harry with his hand stretched towards his boss, "oh my God Harry stop!"   
Harry's now clouded over black eyes met with the small boy's innocent blue's and in a second he seemed to return to Earth. Turning back to the rogue and with one more harsh punch to the nose, throwing his lethargic body to the side of the ally way.  
"Louis. Fuck he bit you, let me get you back to the hotel."  
Flashback End.  
The curly haired CEO ran into the bathroom tugging out the emergency human kit. Something by law all hotels, businesses and stores had to have (although many didn't), he was thankful this one did.  
Not a second later he was sitting next to the small caramel haired boy as he pat his neck gently with a wash cloth.  
"Ouch..." Louis gasped, hand coming up to touch Harry's wrist.  
The curly haired man's eyes met Louis' and they stared at each other for a long time before eventually Harry whispered, "I'm sorry.... I'm just cleaning the wound."  
Louis nodded, presenting his neck more. They were seated so close, their thighs touching, it sent tingles through Louis' body. He felt so special, so loved, he felt in love.  
After Harry finished cleaning his wound he placed the kit on coffee table, turning back to Louis quietly.  
For the first time ever, Harry seemed unsure, almost nervous. Louis stared at him before quietly speaking up.  
"What did you mean?"  
The vampire raised an eyebrow, "hmm?"  
Louis bit his lip unruly, "your mate?"  
Harry ducked his head, running a hadn't through his unruly curly locks, "I wanted it to be special. I'm sorry."  
"I don't understand Mr St-"  
Harry shushed the boy before he could finish, "Harry Louis. Harry."  
Louis nodded, sitting back against the large couch, raising his knees to the couch as Harry followed similar actions, leaning against the back of the couch so their faces were mere centimetres apart.  
"I meant... what I said. The minute I locked eyes with you, the minute I saw you. The minute I smelt you. I knew that I loved you. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you Louis. I knew that you were, that you are perfect. I felt something that a vampire can only feel once in their life. When they meet their mate. Louis, you are my soulmate.... and I'm yours.... Made for each other."  
Harry doesn't know what he expects Louis's answer to be, but he worries when he doesn't receive one at all.  
"You have to have felt it a little bit at least Lou... I know as a human you wouldn't feel the immediate connection, but there was something, right?"  
At this point, Harry was searching for validation, so scared that Louis would reject him.  
"But... human's they don't have soulmates... humans and vampires don't mix...." Harry smiles, because Louis' first words aren't immediate rejection.   
"I have heard of one other vampire that had a human soulmate, it is possible - just one of the rarest things in the world. Only society says we don't mix. I respect you just as much as I would a fertile vampire. More even."  
The small boy looks up at Harry through his eyelashes, "I really do feel it.... Harry, god I feel the connection, you make me tingle with butterflies."  
Harry's smile takes over his face, his hand coming to squeeze Louis's soft, tiny, tiny hand, "right back at you baby."  
Their eyes never leave one another for a minute, before Louis' frowning, dropping his vision to his lap briefly, "but I can't give you everything a fertile can. It's not fair on a Dom Vampire like you."  
Louis stands, letting his hand fall from Harry's. The Dom frowns, as he stands, stepping forward so he and Louis are chest to chest. ( Okay, more like face to chest).   
"No, you can give me more Louis. So much more. You know why, because whatever God's are out there, they chose you. They chose us. Nobody is better than perfection."  
Louis' lips form a tiny smile before he is staring up at Harry's face, "is this real."  
"God I hope so." Harry mutters as he holds Louis' hand once more.  
"I have so many questions..."  
Harry nods large fingers rubbing the small boy's arm comfortingly, "tomorrow. Sleep now cub."  
Louis hummed as he let Harry guide him to bed, pulling the covers over him, "why do you call me that?"  
The CEO smiled as he passed the boy his teddy bear, "because your my little cub, and it's my job to protect you."  
For the first time in years, Louis fell asleep feeling safe.


	17. Chapter 17

Louis yawned as he awoke the next morning. He groaned as the sun shone through the open curtains. It hurt his eyes. He couldn't help but sigh as he sat up. Staring around the room, he couldn't see Harry anywhere.  
That's when he remembered the events of last night. He frowned when he touched his neck, he couldn't feel a bite mark. He hummed in conferment walking over to the wall on the mirror to examine his neck.  
It was clean of cuts, wounds, no vampire bite marks.  
He tilted his head in confusion as he turned to look around the room. He could see the packet of Taco Bell take out sitting on the dining table, half eaten.  
He could have sworn that he never made it to Taco Bell, he could have sworn that a rogue attacked him... but most importantly, he could have sworn that Harry said they were soulmates.  
Suddenly Louis' train of thought was torn away from Taco Bell as the door opened.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you..."   
Louis looked up at the familiar voice, he noticed the vampire was dressed to impress, as per usual in his YSL suit.  
"Harry.... you look, great."  
The vampire raised his eyebrows, looking at himself briefly, "thank you - just finished a meeting."  
Louis nodded as he stared at the man, eventually Harry queried an eyebrow, "everything okay Louis?"  
"Yeah... just last night? Um..."  
Harry nodded wiht a smile, "yeah I mean damn. I wasn't expecting it either. Like when you got back from Taco Bell and offered to put that movie on, I was so expecting the boy to be the killer not the girl. Massive twist."  
Louis nodded, suddenly his mind flooding with memories of the reality of last night. He fake laughed, "oh yeah haha... Yeah..."  
It was a dream...  
"Everything okay Louis, you seem pale?" Harry asked, chugging a glass of blood.  
The human watched, heart rate speeding up as he remembered. Harry's a vampire, a vampire, and as much as he wished in his dream they were compatible, they just weren't. Biologically it was impossible.  
Louis just nodded, hand grasping his neck, the place the bite had felt so real, "yeah you know just tired."  
Harry merely smiled, offering him a glass of water before reminding him, "meeting in two hours. Then maybe I can take you site seeing? I don't know what would interest you."  
Louis plastered a smile on his face before nodding along.  
Whereas deep inside, his heart was shattering into millions of little pieces, of course he doesn't want you Louis.  
\----  
Harry stared at Louis as he took notes during the meeting, he watches as he bit his pretty pink lip. He watched as he chewed on his pen briefly, eyes watching the other vampires in the room.  
He was so perfect, Harry wished he could claim him, take him home, keep him safe... but it just wasn't the time. He needed to earn the boy's trust completely.  
"So Mr Styles. What do you think of the proposal?"  
Harry's eyes widened, as he snapped to face his potential client.   
Fuck.  
Louis' pretty face always was such a huge distractor.  
Louis seemed to notice the CEO's distressed look so he cleared his throat, "Mr Styles generally takes a fifteen minute interval to compile his thoughts before continuing... if you don't mind giving him some time to think?"  
Harry sent Louis a thankful glance as the clients left the room.  
"Thank you... I wasn't listening."  
Louis smiled cheekily before that smile dropped slightly, "saw you staring."  
Harry's eyes widened before Louis continued, "she is really pretty. Got you completely awestruck.... She couldn't stop staring at you either...Ive only ever seen that look once. Is she, is she your mate Harry?"  
Harry is confused for a moment before he realises Louis is talking about the girl fertile who was in the room, his client's personal assistant. She was on the other side of the table, Harry had felt her stare, but attempted to ignore her.  
She was nothing compared to Louis, the next words that come from his mouth he wishes he could take back immediately.   
"Yeah I think I found my soul mate."  
Louis' face falls as he gulps, holding back his tears, "oh-ah... congrats Harry.... I'm r-really happy for you."


	18. Chapter 18

"Fucking unless cunts."  
Louis' eyes widened as he stared at the angry vampire storming through the hotel. He watches as Harry growled, throwing a plate against the wall before pulling off his tie. Louis sat tieing his shoeless up on the couch.  
"M-Mr S-Styles... is everything alright?"   
Harry had seemed normal until a second ago when he had answered his phone. After that his anger had only risen. They had been preparing to attend their 6am meetings. Louis was bloody tired, but he understood vampires did things when they wanted.  
It was 5.20am.  
"No I'm not the stupid client called our meeting off. It was apparently because he was 'sick'. What a joke. Vampires don't get sick."  
Louis bit his lip as the curly-haired CEO mumbled curse words under his breath.  
"Don't worry Mr Styles... um everything will still get done."  
Harry sighed, calming as he locked eyes with the tiny human on the couch. Louis was cute, he was small and looked frightened at the vampire's outburst. Suddenly Harry felt guilt rise up his body.  
"I know... I just hate being pushed back a day." Harry sighed as he unbuttoned the first four buttons of his shirt, revealing his tattoo. Louis' eyes drifted to his chest, swallows adorned below his collarbones.  
Harry's heart fluttered at the attention from his mate. He just wanted to hold him in his arms and never let go.  
"Well, looks like we have a free day to ourselves Mr Tomlinson, what would you like to do?"  
Louis' eyes widened as Harry helped him to his feet. They were standing in front of each other, Louis staring up, the CEO staring fondly down.  
"I-I... I don't know. What even is there to do in New York."  
Harry smirked. He knew the perfect place.  
\---  
"H-Harry... this is for vampires..."  
Harry chuckled as he placed his hands on the small of Louis' back and led him to the ticket lady.  
"Two tickets please."  
The curly haired man watched as the Dom-girl sniffed Louis, she could smell a human from a mile away. Especially once as nice smelling as his little assistant.  
"Vampires only kid."  
Harry raised an eyebrow passing her a few hundreds, "he's with me."  
She didn't falter before handing over two tickets, "enjoy the theme park."  
Harry only smiled as Louis looked at him shocked before dragging him inside.  
\---  
"I'm scared.... I don't know if I want to do this anymore Harry..." Louis mumbled as he subconsciously drifted closer to the vampires side as they waited in line.  
They were at an exhibition, a theme park of some sort with lots of coasters and rides. Of course Harry had convinced him to go into the haunted house 8 minute immersive experience with him.   
Louis was petrified. Suddenly they were first in line.  
"What... want me to hold your hand?" Harry teased.  
Louis however ignored the vampires teasing smile, the worry evident on his face as he stared up at the dark haunted house, a man dressed as scream sticking his head out from the curtain entrance.  
"Yes." Louis' immediate answer was, as he took initiate to grasp the vampire's much larger hand. Harry took Louis' hand in his happily, looking down at the gesture made his heart warm with joy.   
"Don't worry cub I've got you... after all, it can't be that bad can it?"  
Louis looked unsure, however before he could answer they were being rushed through the entrance. Immediately he clung to Harry, the vampire wrapping an arm around his waist.  
They walked through the dark corridors as horror music played, evil laughs could be heard and green dim lights shun from the narrow hallway. Suddenly, they entered a room with white and red stripes.  
"No. No I don't like this Harry! I don't like this!"  
Without warning a clown was jumping out of the closet and running at them, so close it's red wig tickled Louis's skin.  
The tiny human screamed in complete fright, loud and feminine. Harry too jumped.  
"Holy fuck!" The vampire laughed as he and Louis ran into the next room.   
"This isn't fucking funny Harry!" Louis huffed as he clung to the vampire even more. Harry stared down at Louis thankful for his good sight as it was very dark. Suddenly he realised how actually scared the boy was and guilt consumed him.  
"Lou it's not real cub... these are just actors."  
"I wanna get out. Please please."  
Not a second later a man with a chainsaw was chasing them, the loud noise ringing through their ears. Louis' scream was deafening as he ran into the next corridor. Harry on his trail, he paused for a moment.  
"I can't breathe Oh my god."  
Harry's eyes widened, "shhh. Here we will make it out okay don't worry."  
Before Louis knew what was happening Harry was picking him up, onto his hip as he hid his face in the CEO's neck and they were making a run through the maze before eventually finding the exit.  
"Is it over?"   
Harry placed the small boy on the ground, who immediately fell onto his knees. Harry bent down to comfort him.  
"Yeah cub, we're outside... I'm sorry. Didn't realise it would be so scary for you."  
Louis finally opened his eyes, little teary blue eyes, it hurt Harry's heart.'  
"I'm sorry I'm no fun Hawwy."  
The CEO could only smile, "don't you ever apologise your perfect."


	19. Chapter 19

Louis sat on the huge king sized bed, nothing but one of the white silk robes provided by the hotel on. He cuddled into the soft sheets as he sipped on his hot chocolate. Looking over across the room he watched as the CEO dom worked on some paperwork.  
It was the morning 6am, they had to be ready to leave by 8am. Harry was already dressed - he didn't need sleep, being a vampire and all.  
Louis watched as the man took a sip from his cup. It was full of a thick red substance. Louis sighed, eyes fluttering to the floor. Once again he was reminded of Harry's status.  
Billionair.  
Dom.  
CEO.  
But most importantly, vampire.   
Louis felt tears fill his eyes, within no time he was wiping them away. He felt so attached to this man who had absolutely changed his life. He was dare he say in... in lo- no he can't say that. Because he's a human and Harry's a vampire.  
It's impossible.  
Louis shook his head as he stepped out of bed ready to approach the day. This time finally knowing he has to give up on Harry... even if it aches his heart to think of that.  
\--  
"Can you entertain Mr Sonder for a moment please Louis. I will return, I have to run back down to the first floor I left the paperwork there."  
Louis' eyes widened at Harry's request. Nevertheless he nodded, watching the vampire speed off - literally. The small boy took a deep breathe before entering the meeting room.  
The man inside reeked power, his deep dark complexion shone under the fluorescent lighting. A grey cast over his skin indicating his cold soul. Like dark porcelain.  
"Um.. H-Hi... sorry I'm Mr Styles' assistant... he will be here soon."  
The man, Harry's potential client Mr Johnny Sonder looked up with raised brows.  
"Well hello... Harry never mentioned having such a... pretty assistant."  
Louis' mouth fell open at the flirtatious comment. He shuffled inside the room awkardly about to sit at the opposite side of the table. Not a moment later, his wrist was caught in a cold grip.  
"I won't bite pretty boy. Come, sit around near me." The man was winking.  
Louis suddenly felt special, all the attention was on him. A flirtatious attention. Something he craved from Harry but never got. Dare he say he loved it?  
"Oh um, o-okay..." Louis blushed as he sat next to the vampire. Mr Sonder had a quiff, pure black styles to the roof.  
Harry's was nicer...  
As Louis sat down he watched as the vampire looked him up and down, a smirk on his face. He gasped as the man let his hand fall to his inner thigh.  
"M-Mr Son-"  
"Shhhh pretty." With a wink the man's hand was creeping further up. Just before he reached Louis' fly the door was opening.  
Louis flew backwards standing up abruptly. The vampire on the other hand slowly retracted his hand as he smirked standing as well.  
With a slow and obnoxious voice he spoke, "Oh Mr Styles... not the best timing but I'm so glad you could meet me."  
Harry eyes widened as his fists clenched in fury. Jealousy sprung through his eyes as he took in the sight he had just seen. Another man's hand's on his baby... his boy.  
Harry growls softly before clenching his teeth and forcing out a reluctant, "how nice to see you too..."  
Louis merely bites his lip, completely oblivious to Harry's jealousy now only worried that the CEO would be angry for being to close with a client.  
Oh if only Louis knew...

\----  
TWO DAYS LATER:  
"Where are we going?" Louis asked as the vampire walked out of the bathroom dressed in a suit.  
"A good time old friend his hosting a ball, a party... we will attend. It is our last day of our trip. Business is over, time to celebrate... a successful deal."  
Louis tilted his head to the side briefly, "formal?"  
Harry nodded as he stared at the pretty boy, "very..."  
Louis wasted no time in ruffling through his case before trudging to the bathroom. Harry watched his every step, mind still replaying the thought of another dom vampire's hand on his boy.  
One thing is for sure, he plans on keeping his cub very close tonight.


	20. Chapter 20

Louis stares outside the tinted window as it rolls up to the place the ball is being held. He bites his lip unsure. He knows he won't fit in, he will be the only human there. Only known as Harry's assistant. Would it be wrong to ask to wait in the car?  
Probably...  
Louis sighed, he didn't want to disappoint Harry. Suddenly they are pulling up at a huge house, a large garden with pretty red roses, huge blue fountain and a circle drive way coming into his eye-view.   
"Wowww." Louis mumbles.  
Harry stares at him fondly, "amazing right?"  
The two lock eyes, staring for a second too long before Louis nods.  
"Come on... let's go inside. I know you are nervous cub. Don't be, I'm here." Harry let's his hand fall to Louis' leg gently for a moment.  
The boy's breath hitches before he nods letting Harry guide him inside.  
\----  
"Niall! What are you doing here! In Paris!" Louis gasps, hugging his blonde co-worker. The fertile vampire laughs patting his back.  
Louis smiled as they stood in the corner of the ball room. Harry and Niall shook hands. Louis was glad he knew somebody, Niall after all was one of his only friends in the workplace.  
"Harry invited me, said it would be good for me to chat and get some connections."   
Harry smirked as he nudged the small human, "he is very good at that... talking that is."  
Louis giggled, Niall watched as Harry's eyes lit up. He was proud for making his little mate laugh. The CEO could not be more obvious.  
"Come, we should take Louis to meet your family right Harry?"  
The dom vampire's eyes widened.  
"Harry? You never said your family would be here." Louis looked at the man confusedly.  
The curly haired man bit his lip mumbling out, "oh Niall.. that, that's not neces-"  
Before Harry could finish Niall was linking arms with Louis and interrupting, "oh look there Gemma its now. Come on Lou."  
Harry watched as his small little mate was dragged away towards his sister, he had to groan, "fuck."  
\----  
"Oh Ni! Heyyy it's been so long, since my baby shower right?"   
Louis watches as the blonde and the pretty girl in front, a fertile catch up before suddenly Niall is tugging him foward slightly.  
"Gemma, I don't think you two have met? This is your lovely brother's assistant... Louis."  
The girl looks him up and down briefly before a kind smile makes its way onto his face, "oh yes. Louis... I have heard lots about you."  
Louis bites his lip staring up at Niall who just smiles.  
"Um, hi?"  
Gemma smiles at the cute boy, she can't help but feel so happy for her brother. If only it was more acceptable for Harry to be happy. Gemma doesn't have an issue, she just hopes this tiny caramel haired boy isn't ever put in danger.  
Not a second later Harry is walking up to the group and making himself welcome.  
"I hope you three aren't talking smack about me behind my back now."  
Louis smiles where Gemma and Niall roll there eyes.   
"Oh only how you have an upside down penis nose." Harry rolls his eyes at his sisters rude comment.  
"Nice to see you too gems."  
Harry's eyes widened as the girl Louis thought was his mate walked up to him, interrupting their conversation.  
"Mr Stylllles. Hello."   
Harry bit his lip, eyes moving between a confused Gemma and Niall to an upset Louis.   
"Oh Lia... how uh lovely to see you, is the boss around?"  
"No not today." Harry wanted to cringe as she winked, "hotel room is all mine.."  
Louis pouted at the scene in front of him, that was Harry's future mate. Of course they were flirting. He felt tears fill his eyes.  
Stop being a baby. You have no right to be upset.  
Louis watched as Harry and her continued to chat, Gemma and Niall leaving, something about meeting with Liam. Louis wanted desperately for them to take him with him, instead he was stuck, a foot under both her and Harry as he stared up at their faces.  
He felt hurt, rejected.  
And that was probably the thing that got to him the most. He had absolutely no right to feel hurt or rejected; it was his own fault for letting himself feel the way he did.  
Harry wasn't his....  
"How about you and I meet at the end of the night, I have to talk to some people. But I would love to see you later."  
Harry ground his teeth together, "oh um sure Lia... that sounds good."  
The girl winked, rubbing her hand down his arm before walking away, ass moving from right to left.  
Leaving Louis and Harry alone. The dom stepped back, staring at Louis - only then did he realise how uncomfortable, sad... and let down did the small boy look. He hit himself for letting Louis think he actually cared for the girl.  
There was an awkward silence before Harry spoke up.  
"So... um, how are you finding it here so far... in the company?" Harry asks tentatively, "Do you have everything you need. You can tell me if you need anything extra I can tell Liam to order it, like new stationa–"  
"It's great." Louis says, almost too quickly. "Everything's really nice.... just peachy perfect."  
"Oh." Harry says, a little taken aback at Louis's tone "Oh... uhm ... that's great."  
Louis nods.  
Yeah. Everything was so great. Louis blinks, tears threatening to spill.  
"I-uhm... I need a drink. Excuse me." Louis whispers, almost tripping in his haste to get away from Harry and towards the bowls of rum punch in the table in the corner of the room, ignoring Harry's confused and slightly hurt expression as he pushes past.  
He suddenly didn't care how important all these people were or what they thought of him – he was going to get fucking wasted tonight. And nobody can fucking stop him.


	21. Chapter 21

"Yes Lia, no that sounds very interesting...." Harry mumbled eyes almost rolling into the back of his head.  
The girl, a fertile, fluttered her eyelashes. Harry had to wonder why she was even flirting, probably for a one night stand. Nobody tried for anything long-term anymore, they all knew they had a mate out there somewhere... so any flirting was generally just in hopes of a one off.  
"Do you like my hair Harry? I dyed it more blonde than the last time you saw i-"   
Before the girl could finish her sentence a crowd was forming around ten meters away, loud hollers coming from the circle.  
"WHOOOO!"   
"Wooooork it!"  
Harry turned to face the voices, a frown making his way onto his face as he began to walk towards the ruckus. He blocked out the whiny noises of Lia's high-pitched voice calling for him.  
Pushing his way through the crowd what he saw made his eyes widen in pure shock. There Louis was, dancing, his pants pulled off and laying on the floor - left only in a pair of pure white cotton panties with small lace trimming on the edges.  
"Yesss Lou!" Harry turned to the familiar voice, to see Niall cheering him on - the CEO began to storm towards Niall. However his eyes never once left Louis.  
Harry watched as Louis downed another shot before he began shaking his ass - up and down for everyone to see... his twerking wasn't very good, but god was his ass amazing.

 

Harry's jaw clenched as he noticed the wondering eyes of every Dom in the building.  
"Mr Horan... I hope you are not endorsing Mr Tomlinson's behaviour."  
Niall's eyes widened in shock, turning to face Harry... he quickly put his drink down before shaking his head from right to left.  
"Go, ask the DJ to turn the music onto something soft. I am going to take Louis to our hotel - he is clearly drunk. Remember Niall, you're job tonight is to make connection. Not to have fun. Am I clear?"  
The blonde haired fertile bit his lip nodding before racing off to do as Harry said.  
The vampire was seeing red! Turning towards Louis he began the short walk over to him. Not a second later the music cut...  
"Watttt... no no that song was goooooddddd." Louis whined standing up from his crouched position, no longer twerking.   
The crowd began to disappear as they noticed Harry step towards the boy.  
Everybody knew not to mess with THE Harry Styles.  
"Louis... God." Harry mumbled as he walked up to the boy, removing his blazer and wrapping it around the boy's waist to preserve his modesty.  
"Mrrrr Harry...." Louis mumbled, staring up at the vampire.  
They were chest to chest. Without any warning Louis was tripping over his own stationary feet (somehow) and falling straight into Harry's chest.  
The vampire caught him effortlessly, Louis' head tucked right under his nipples.  
"You're so wasted. God, we're leaving."  
"Leaving? Arn't you meant to leave with that... thing... Lia."   
Harry locked eyes with Louis for a second, and even through the boy's hazy and out of it eyes he could recognise jealousy.  
"We're leaving."  
\---  
It didn't take long to make it back to the Bentley they arrived in, Harry letting Louis sit in the passenger seat as he took the front seat.  
He didn't have time to find their driver, choosing to drive himself.  
Soon that were both inside, just sitting in the revving car.  
"God cub..." Harry mutters, before saying even quieter, "If you were mine.... I'd be spanking you right now."  
Louis' head falls back against the head-rest. Harry is more than certain he is too drunk to have even heard him.  
"I hate you."   
Harry perks up... "what?"  
Louis looks over at the man tears in his eyes as his lip pokes out, all pouty, "I hate hate hate that you don't want me... and never will and that you want that Lia girl. I just want you to love me!" And suddenly a tear is falling down his cheek and Harry almost dies.  
The vampire isn't use to emotion, vampires don't cry... this is his first time seeing something so, someone so... vulnerable. It almost makes him feel, guilty.  
He runs his hand along Louis' still exposed soft skin.

"I do love you Lou.... so so much. Lia isn't anything, just a lie. The only mate of mine is you... You're my mate."  
Louis blinks at Harry, before drifting off into a drunken slumber with a smile on his face.  
\----  
Harry would be lying if he said he didn't want Louis to remember his confession.  
He wants Louis to remember, he wants to finally hold him.  
But of course, the first thing the small boy says is, "ughhh... I can't remember anything. What happened last night?"  
Harry wishes he had the heart to tell him.   
"Nothing."  
\----


	22. Chapter 22

"Fuck Lou...." Stan muttered as he rubbed the boy's back as Louis puked his guts into the toilet of his shitty little apartment.  
"Ughhh... fuck I knew I would regret it."  
Stan, one of Louis' only friends, human, sighed as he helped Louis stand up, passing him a glass of water. They had both been clubbing on a Sunday - Louis however had one too many drinks.  
"What time is it?" Louis mumbled, popping two panadol into his mouth. Stan checked his phone briefly before muttering an exhausted, "7am."  
Louis whined, "I got to leave in an hour to get to work on time... why did we ever go clubbing on a Sunday knowing work was tomorrow."  
Stan chuckled softly as he pet the small boy's shoulder comfortingly, "oh love... you're going to have a shit day."  
Louis looked at him sassily playfully punching his arm before rolling out the door to get ready for work.  
\---  
It had been a whole month since Harry had taken him to Paris, and promoted him to his personal assistant. Ever since then Tasha had been nothing but mean to him.  
The girl dom he had purchased never ending coffees for and who had seemingly been nice to him at first had now turned into the green eyed monster.  
The small boy bit his lip as he walked into the small coffee shop noticing Tasha was the last in line. He sighed before moving to stand behind her in line.  
Naturally she noticed immediately.  
"Oh well if it isn't Harry's favvvvourite."  
Louis frowned as the girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I-i'm not."  
"Can you even do anything without s-s-stuttering... Useless human. Harry now does overtime and had to employee another person just because you can't do the same amount of work a vampire could."  
Louis ignored her insult, zoning in on the second half of her sentence, "o-overtime?"  
The girl gave a huff, "yes. Haven't seem him go home in 23 days. Not like I'm counting or anything. If I were his assistant that number would be in the ones."  
Louis' lip quivered, not hurt because of her words, but from the feeling of guilt which consumed him.  
The feeling that he was letting Harry down.  
Letting the company down.  
The feeling that he was brining them down.  
"Oh."  
"Oh indeed." The dom vampire rolled her eyes, turning order.  
Louis' eyes fell with tears, as his head pounded even harder and his hang over only seemed to get worse he turned around and stumbled out the door.  
For the first time in four months missing work.  
\----  
"Lou baby don't do this... Harry employed you for a reason."  
"No Stan I have to-fuck." Louis coughed as he picked up the bucket next to his bed, everything in his stomach coming right up.  
Tears welled in his eyes, he felt like shit.  
"Shhhh.. babe. Oh Lou you're so hung over, don't make big decisions like this now."  
Louis had come home absolutely distraught, it was now 3 hours past when he was meant to have started. But after hearing Tasha speak he couldn't bring himself to meet Harry's eyes.  
Guilty. Was the only word to describe him.  
Stan stared at his best-friend, Louis had called him for support. Stan knew the small boy had the biggest heart in the world.  
"Lou darling, Harry Styles wouldn't keep you around if you weren't a good worker. Don't listen to her, don't let guilt consume you. You have done your job the best you can. And Harry knows that, he wouldn't have taken you, a human, to Paris if he didn't know you weren't doing your best."  
"My best isn't enough Stan!" Louis hiccuped, as he expelled the remaining alcohol from his tummy.  
Suddenly, his phone was ringing. The one name Louis didn't want to see flashed upon the screen.  
Harry Styles.  
The small boy gulped, "I can't answer it..."  
"You have to Lou, he's your boss... you're missing work."  
Louis stared at the phone a moment longer before declining the call.  
"LOUIS!" Stan eyes widened.  
"I can't...."  
His friend smiled sadly as he came and sat on the bed next to him.... "Okay Lou. I trust you to do what is best for you. Can you please promise me you won't do anything rash until the morning at least."  
Louis shrugged.  
Stan only sighed, "I have to go Lou... I have work... unlike lucky you I have to get to work an hour early or else I'm cut." Stan paused, "don't quit, you have found something magical."  
The two stared at each other in silence for a split second before Louis replied, "bye Stan."  
The Brunette rolled his eyes in defeat, "feel better Lou."  
\----  
Louis could hear Stan's point... somewhat. Maybe Harry and he had formed a friendship... Question mark?  
And Louis knew Harry Styles, fuck, he loved Harry Styles. There was no way he could let the man who was utterly perfect lose money by hiring more employees, and never leaving his office because Louis couldn't do enough...  
He knew Stan would criticise him, he knew Stan would scold him... but he did what his friend told him not to do.  
To: Harry Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
Dear Mr Styles  
I am sorry for not coming to work today, I apologise for any inconvenience I have caused. I have truly loved my time at Styles Enterprise and learnt much. Your hospitality, kindness and acceptance is something I will never forget. However, after much thought, I have decided to resign from my position within your company and move somewhere else. I have always enjoyed my time at Styles Enterprise and am very thankful for the opportunity.  
Sincerely,  
Louis Tomlinson.  
Once the message is sent Louis reads over it, and he cries. He cries because he just cut ties with the one person, however unattainable, that he felt such pure emotion for. A draw... a pull... like magnets.  
He opens another bottle of whiskey.  
He drinks half.  
He feels like shit.  
He receives an email from Harry only half an hour later.  
To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry Styles  
Louis,  
Your message, however kind, worries me greatly. I hope this is nothing I personally have done. Can we talk of this, tomorrow at 12, in my office? Please.  
Sincerely,  
CEO Harry Styles  
Styles Enterprise 2018  
Louis reads over the message, he drinks the other half of the bottle. He can't stomach any more alcohol, but he grabs another bottle.  
He wobbly types out a reply.  
To: Harry Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
No, Mr Styles, it is notttting yu hav ever done. You're perfect. I will be busy den.  
Apologies,  
Lewus  
Not a minute Later he receives a reply. He barely comprehends what he is reading.  
To: Louis Tomlinson  
From: Harry Styles  
Louis, you are scaring me. Are you okay, you can't even spell you're own name. Cub, please.  
\- Harry.  
Louis reads the message, and smiles, feeling funny inside.  
To: Harry Styles  
From: Louis Tomlinson  
I like wen yue call me cub.  
The small boy throws his phone onto the floor, he doesn't read Harry's next email. Or the next, or the next.... he throws himself onto the couch, mumbling to himself incoherent and intoxicated.  
Before he can even comprehend what is happening, a loud bang is filling his ears. He shakily sits up, gasping when he sees an enraged vampire fly towards him.  
But, he isn't scared.  
Because it's the one person who could never scare him.  
Harry...  
"Fucking hell Louis you're so drunk...."  
"Hawwwy? You shouldn't be hereeee.. Tasha was right I toddalyyy givin you more work. Stupid human self."  
The vampire frowns, running a hand through the very drunk boy's caramel locks. He doesn't half understand what Louis means. All he knows is that somebody has told Louis some very not true lies.  
"Oh baby..."  
Within a second the vampire is effortlessly pulling Louis into his arms, bridal styles carrying him into what he presumes is the boy's bedroom.  
Louis whines as Harry places him in bed, "daddddy it's not bedtime yettt."  
Harry freezes.  
Eyes widening.  
Cock waking up.  
"Sleep Louis.... you're drunk."  
Harry can only sigh, running his hand through his curly locks as the small boy drifts off almost immediately.  
"Fucking hell."


	23. Chapter 23

Louis laid on the King sized bed, the silk sheets tickled his soft hairless skin. He let out a sigh of content, dressed in his evening attire - a simple golden robe with Versace logos embroidered everywhere. He yawned as he stretched like a King on the bed. His bronze skin glistened as the sun streamed in from the window. "Morning Lou..."

The small boy opened his eyes, coming to from his lovely slumber only to be faced with the stark reality. On his small bed, a thin blanket covering him as he sat up on his rock solid mattress in his crappy unit.  
Oh reality.... Lovely.  
He groaned as his head thumped, and thumped. The night previous' events coming back to haunt him. Usually he hates when he can't remember, now he hates that he can. The things he had said to Harry over email... oh dear lord. That reminds him, the vampire had nocked his door down to make sure he was okay.  
The thought alone made his cheeks redden.  
Stepping off the bed, his white sock-clad feet tip toed down the hall and made the short work to the kitchen were he saw none other than CEO, Dom and Billionaire Harry Styles dressed in his YSL suit sitting on the counter.  
Harry sat talking on his phone, turning around when he undoubtedly could hear Louis enter.  
"Mhm, look Jack that sounds like a good deal. I will talk later, I must go." Harry spoke to the man on the other end of the call, before hanging up, pocketing his phone and staring at Louis fondly for a second.  
Nothing was said, just stares were shared. Louis looked embarrassed, the pink tint of his cheeks glistened under the natural sun light.   
Harry thought it was beautiful.  
"How do you feel?" The CEO whispered, indicating for the small boy to walk closer, Louis did so without question.   
"Crappy."  
Harry smiled softly, "I can't say I know what being drunk feels like - but I can't imagine it's desirable."  
Louis merely pouted, shaking his head back and forth, "no certainly not."  
"I'm glad you are okay Louis, you really scared me. I hope you were not serious about... leaving."  
Harry looked down, a prolonged pause before staring into the boy's pretty blues.  
He didn't receive a response.  
So instead, he merely smiled softly, standing up and changing the topic, "don't worry about that now. Let me find you some... oh dang what do humans call it. The tiny pills?"  
Louis chuckled, "panadol?"  
"Yes! I will get you that, how many do you need? Six? Seven?"  
Louis giggled as he watched Harry search aimlessly through his kitchen.  
"Top left draw Harry... and no humans only need one or two pills. I have two usually."  
The vampire chuckles. Sooner than later, Louis is popping two panadol into his mouth and the room is falling silent again.  
"I'm sorry about your door, actually I might put it back on now. Do you have a screw driver. I need you safe."  
Louis nods, motioning to a draw.  
He sighs when Harry excuses himself from the room. Leaving Louis' shoulders to sulk in relief. He probably looks like shit, something he would rather not look like in front of Harry.  
It's embarrassing enough Harry seeing his shitty apartment.  
Groggily walking towards the counter he grabs an orange cutting it into small pieces.  
"OUCH!"   
Louis yelps as the knife skims the side of his finger. Blood pouring over his soft skin. A whine falls from his mouth as he moves to suck the finger to his mouth. Before he can reach his mouth Harry is using his super vampire speed and sliding into the room.  
Taking Louis' hand into his.  
"Harry..."  
Louis locks eyes with the vampire. His eyes are dark, a dark green and Louis feels something as he stares into his orbs.   
Louis steps closer to the CEO, now chest to chest as Harry cradles his bleeding hand. The small boy stares up at him, "Harry."  
This time he sounds whiny, and needy and Harry doesn't know what he's doing when he is pulling the boy's hand to his mouth and licking the blood away.  
His sweet AB negative blood.  
He craved more immediately.  
He craved not only more blood, more of Louis, more of him, his love.  
Before Harry knew it, the small boy was nearly laying on his chest. The vampire dropped Louis' hand, eyes widening in shock at his own actions, "fuck... I'm... I'm so sorry."  
Not a second later, he was racing out the door, leaving a confused and shocked Louis behind.  
"Hazza?"


	24. Chapter 24

Nothing was said for a week after the incident. Louis didn't bring it up, neither did Harry. It was just something that happened in the spur of the moment for them. Something that didn't need to be discussed. Almost like it was normal.  
All CEO's lick their human employee's blood right?  
Probably not, and Louis knew this. But something in the back of his mind told him this was the most natural thing in the world. At least for Harry and Louis. It felt right.  
Needless to say, both Stan and Harry had talked him out of quitting. The vampire had quite literally fallen to his knees begging the small boy, pleading the small boy to see how much he was worth.  
And of course, Louis couldn't say no to a man on his knees. Who could?  
Especially Harry fucking Styles.  
Louis sighed fondly just thinking of him.  
His hair, so perfectly styled into a bun, his skin so toned, his jaw so sharp... Are the heart eyes showing? Oops.  
Louis was finally back at work this week, and Harry had to smile brightly as he saw the boy walk in for the first time in what seemed to be forever.  
"Mr Tomlinson..." His smile edged more towards a smirk.  
"Hello..." Louis' voice was shy as he sat at his desk, blushing cheeks.  
"Good to see your back." Harry stared into the small boy's eyes, receiving a tiny smile in return.  
Not a second later Liam was walking into the office, well more like rushing into the office, "oh fuck. Do we have any towels... Or something to wipe up a spill."  
Louis and Harry both stared up at the vampire dom who was in a rush, he looked so confused, worried and also uncomfortable?  
That's when Harry noticed that Liam was holding a baby, a baby vampire in his arms, "Liam... uh-the... a baby?"  
The man stops for a moment, "yeah i'm babysitting for the week for my sister. He puked in my office. Oh shi- Louis can you hold him."  
Before Louis can even answer Liam is placing the baby in his arms and running around the room frantically finding a cloth and leaving.  
Harry eyes flicks between staring at a confused Louis holding the tiny baby and the frantic Liam running out of the room before standing and unsurely and following Liam, "umm. Just stay here Lou."  
Louis' eyes widen watching as Harry rushes after his second in charge, leaving him alone with what appears to be a six month old baby boy - probably a dom, the baby is pretty bulky.  
"Gaaaaa, daaaa-naaaa. Lalll." Louis laughs softly at the babies babble.  
"Hey sweetheart, aren't you the cutest little thing." Louis runs his finger over the babies soft hand, he loved kids.  
Not a second later however the tiny boy is sniffling before he begins to hiccup, the baby crying suddenly and without warning. Louis' eyes widen at the baby in his arms. He begins to rock the small baby back and forth, patting his back gently.  
"Oh no darling boy, shhhhh." And surprisingly, within minutes, the baby is quite, laying on his shoulder, staring into Louis' blue eyes.  
Louis smiles, laughing softly when the baby goes towards his chest, looking for milk.  
"Oh no darling, I'm not your mummy sorry baby boy. I'm sure your uncle will have a bottle for you soon yeah?"  
In that moment the two dominant vampires make their appearance again, Liam calmed and Harry dusting his hands on his pants. Louis smiles shyly at Liam.  
"Thank you Louis, my sister had to go to her best friends wedding in India for the week, so I'm babysitting little King here."  
"King? That's a cute name." Louis comments as the baby kicks his leg into the air, Louis giggles at the action. Harry stares on fondly, not because of the baby, but because of his baby's giggle.  
"Yeah, he's six months, big boy for that age, a dom." Liam speaks as he begins to take the baby from Louis' arms.  
Louis frowns as immediately King begins to cry reaching back for Louis as Liam picks him up.  
"Oh no, King it's Uncle Li... come on baby please..." Liam desperately rocks the boy with no luck, his cries only getting louder, "I've never had to look after kids before."  
Louis bites his lip as he stands, walking towards Liam softly before asking, "um may I?" The second in charge gratefully allows him, "please."  
Passing the tiny dom over into Louis' arms is like magic, because in that exact second all cries stop and he returns to his happy state.  
Harry and Liam both stare at Louis in shock.  
"I think he likes you..." Liam mumbles in awe.  
———  
Day four of five, Thursday.  
It's been four days of Liam bringing his nephew into the office - four days of jealousy fuming in Harry's core. Louis gave his every second of attention to that tiny baby. He gave him heart eyes and talked to him softly and cooed at him.  
Harry knows he sounds silly, but he was admittedly, is jealous of a six month old baby who couldn't walk or speak.  
"Louis..." Harry spoke softly, gaining the boy's attention. Louis was currently cuddling the tiny baby, feeding him his bottle.  
"Yes Sir?"  
Harry's eyes flick between both the baby and tiny human who smelt oh so delicious. As much as he was jealous, he had to agree the sight of Louis with a baby was absolutely endearing and made him imagine life with Louis and their own baby.  
One day.... if the counsel.... oh he doesn't want to think about it.  
"Can you just do your work, give Liam the baby - I need you to do your work, I have paperwork due. I'm waiting on you."  
Harry doesn't realise how harsh his tone is until it leaves his lips, he immediately cringes.  
Louis lip quivers for a second, Harry's guilt eats at him as he watches Louis rush off into Liam's office and return not long after alone.  
"Sorry Mr Styles... It wont happen again."  
Harry nods, he can hear King crying, Louis looks to the door - sad eyes. Harry wants to give the boy everything he wants, but he also wants all of Louis' attention. And now he finally has it, so he does the only thing he can think of.  
He walks to the door, closes it - quite.  
"So Louis," Harry begins, finally Louis' pretty eyes are looking at him, no other distractions, "i didn't get a chance to ask how your night was."  
It's a trivial question really, but to Harry it meant the world - because he had all of Louis' attention. And that's all that matters.


	25. Chapter 25

Louis barely makes it to work that day. He feels his apartment is getting more and more unsafe as the days go by. This time another thirst-driven vampire was in the lobby staring at the stairs as he descended. Needless to say, he has never run faster back to his apartment. Luckily the vampire must have been deprived of food and therefore didn't have the strength to chase him.  
Just another typical day for Louis. After all, where would he move to? Certainly not the upper town, or even the middle-class area in the city. No human lives there.  
Yet again, before him, no human worked at Styles and Co... miracles can happen. Oh, who is he kidding?  
Somehow he managed to make it to work five minutes early, maybe that is the real miracle in this scenario. Yet, he did have to pay $40 on an Uber ride just to avoid the blood-thirsty rogue. Not the best outcome.  
Better than death... Definitely.  
As Louis walks into the lobby of Styles and Co, a frown immediately graces his face. It's similar to the day he first entered the building. Groups of dominant and fertile vampires staring and gossiping. They think they are discrete, yet their pointing fingers prove otherwise.  
However, their attention is not directed towards Louis, and instead the line of at the small coffee shop. Louis looks towards the store, a mere four people are in line; a little blonde girl, a girl dressed in black, a boy with a mohawk and finally a raven-haired man with jet black hair.  
None of them look familiar. So Louis sighs and walks to the back of the line to collect Mr Styles' morning coffee, the same thing from Monday to Friday at breakfast, lunch and afternoon tea - a large long black with no sugar.  
As he steps into line the man with jet-black hair ahead of him seems to straighten his posture, nose lifting into the air. Louis misses as he sniffs, taking in the human's sweet scent.  
"And who might you be?"  
Louis blinks, once, twice and finally a third time. Now realising that the man in front of him with the pretty raven hair had turned around and was addressing him.  
He had to make sure, "me?" Louis asks slowly, little finger pointing at his own chest.  
"Yes you, I would never forget the name of someone who smelt so... looked so... stunning."  
Colour makes its way onto Louis' cheeks as he shyly giggles, kicking at the floor in his state of shyness.  
"Oh um, tha-i-I'm Louis Tomlinson."  
The raven-haired man smiles, looking forward to notice the line had moved, he stepped forward before immediately turning back to Louis.  
Louis followed him forward, looking around the room at the groups of vampires, now directly staring at him. He wondered why? Had they not seem him before? Perhaps not, he didn't recognise any of them. Yet again, when he arrived news spread like wildfire.  
"Louis. French?"  
The boy nodded softly, "I-i think?"  
"beau nom pour un beau garçon." (Beautiful name for a beautiful boy ) The man spoke in fluet French.  
Louis' mouth almost watered at this handsome vampire speaking to him, it was... hot. And suddenly Louis worried that maybe his attraction to vampire doms was a thing for him.  
First Harry and now this stunning man who was speaking French to him. If only he knew what he said.  
"I-I don't speak French..."  
The raven-haired man smiled, an award-winning smile, "I simply said that the weather is lovely."  
Louis made an 'o' shape with his mouth before closing his lips together, a frown graced his face, realising that he did not know this strangers name.  
"I didn't get your name?"  
The raven-haired man frowns, staring off into the distance for a second before his charming smile returns.  
"I'll see you tonight at 8pm if you, of course, will let me take you out?" The man avoids Louis' question momentarily staring into his eyes, and brown meets blue.  
Louis tilts his head to the side in shock, "oh um... I... I guess? Okay... But..."  
The raven-haired man cuts the tiny human off as he grasps his warm hand in his own cold hand, "it's Zayn sweetheart. I will pick up at 8pm."  
"Don't you need my address?" Louis quizzes as the mysterious man he now knows as Zayn begins to step out of line - there still being one person in front of him.  
"No, don't worry about that darling. See you tonight."  
Louis stares at the door in absolute confusion before whispering to himself softly as if Zayn where still there, "you didn't even get your coffee..."  
\----  
"Louis, your late."  
Louis drops his eyes to the floor softly in worry that he will be fired. "I'm so sorry Mr Styles, a rogue tried to bite me this morning, and then there was this long line to get your coff-"  
Before Louis can continue the dom is speaking up loudly, "a rogue tried to attack you!?"  
The small boy gulped, ashamed of his weakness, "yes" he hung his head in shame.  
Harry raced over, his vampiric strength bringing him close to the tiny human in milliseconds. "I'll kill whoever it was."  
Louis stares up at Harry in shock, their eyes meet before Louis is looking away.  
"It happens all the time. Please don't worr-"  
Harry's eyes widen further as his voice becomes louder, "all the time!?"  
Louis gulps nodding slowly as his eyes remain on the floor, shamefully. Harry can smell his beautiful pure scent change, change into one of embarrassment.  
Harry sighs, calming down, "i'm sorry I raised my voice.. maybe, maybe it's best." Harry pauses taking a deep breath knowing what he is about to suggest, "maybe it's best if you stay at my place tonight. Until I am sure, the rogue is gone."  
Louis' mouth opens in shock, and he wants to jump at the opportunity, although scary it thrills him. Because something pulls him to the man, he stands in front of, and he wants nothing else but to be held close and safe by him.  
But he can't.  
"Oh um... that is very nice of you Si-Harry.... but um I can't I have someone coming to pick me up at 8pm tonight."  
Harry's smile falls.  
His eye twitches.  
His jaw tightens.  
"A date?"  
Louis flushes redder, "oh no I do-don't think so, he's a dom vampire..."  
Harry becomes red too, in anger.  
"And he works here?"  
Louis thinks briefly, "i'm not sure... I don't think Zayn does."  
"Zayn is his name?" Harry's eyes widen when Louis nods.  
Alarm bells ring in Harry's head.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry knew the name Zayn. It wasn't a popular name at all, especially not with him. He only knew of one Zayn - and he and Harry were most certainly not friends. In fact, they were the exact opposite of friends, try enemies.  
Styles and Co.  
Malik Enterprise.  
Harry's greatest competition. He had heard a buzz from his employees that the Zayn Malik was hanging around his territory - Harry's office space. Now that Louis had met a mysterious 'Zayn', Harry had an eery feeling that his boy was being taken away from him.  
So naturally he did the only thing his instincts screamed, he tracked Louis' phone to find where he was going and followed him. Call him over-protective, however when it comes to his mate... whether Louis knows it or not, Harry would do anything for him.  
\---  
"Oh hi there, you're Harry Styles right?"  
Harry wants to roll his eyes, a grimace takes over his face as he stares away from the door entrance and to the girl standing in front of him.  
She's a fertile, screaming desperation in her tight lime yellow dress, heels and black hair to her waist. She looked like a Kardashian. If Harry hadn't met Louis, he most certainly would have jumped her bones for a one night stand.  
But now he felt complete disregard for her beauty.  
"I ordered a private booth for a reason love... privacy. Scram." Harry smirks, sending a cocky goodbye wave to the girl.  
Her mouth falls open in complete shock as he offs, heels clicking off as she rushes back to her friends in embarrassment.  
Harry rolls his eyes, turning back to the front door - just in time too. As his eyes make their way to the entrance he notices his tiny little boy walk through, the man who follows him is what worries Harry.  
Zayn Malik. His jet black hair and perfectly sculpted jaw infuriates Harry. The fact that Louis is with him makes him turn red, fists clenching on the table.  
But for now, Harry knows he has to sit and wait... watching silently.  
\----  
"Everyone is staring," Louis mumbles as they walk to sit at their table. Zayn pulls out his chair for him and places a napkin on his lap before sitting on the opposite side.  
"Well rightfully so, you are beautiful." Zayn winks as he places a napkin on his own lap.  
Louis flushes, hiding in his hand before responding, "no I think it's more likely because I am the only human who has ever been here."  
"Don't worry sweet cheeks. I'll make sure they don't mistake you for a live appetizer, although you do look appetizing in those pants."  
Louis giggles softly, small hand coming to cover his mouth.  
"Now drinks?"  
\---  
Harry stared on at the sight in front of him in absolute fury, there Zayn was, now sitting on the same side of the table as the small boy, hand constantly creeping further and further from his lower thigh to upper thigh.  
Before the dominant vampire knew what he was doing he was standing and marching towards his oblivious mate.  
"Oh, Louis. What a surprise to see you here. And with Mr Malik."  
Zayn stared up at the vampire in front of him in shock, "Styles..."  
Louis' eyes widened when Zayn's hand made its way to his upper thigh and held on protectively.  
"Oh um-" Louis' eyes flicked uncomfortably to the position of Zayn's hand before staring back at a very unhappy looking Harry. "H-hi Harry... I di-didn't know you would b-be here."  
Harry jaw tightens in absolute hatred as he stares at the position of the vampire's hand, and for the first time in years, he hisses. A jealous primal hiss.  
Before he knows it he is grasping Zayn by the collar and pulling him from his chair.  
Louis gasps standing up in shock, "Harry!"  
"How dare you touch him like that! He obviously isn't comfortable. Have some respect you pig."  
Louis looks around in absolute fear, all eyes on the sight of two important dominants fighting over a human.  
"I don't see any marks on his neck Styles. Free candy."  
Harry growls, throwing Zayn to the floor before sending a single punch to his jaw, the raven-haired man is quick to stand back up, rolling his shoulders, "you punch like a baby. Haven't been practising lately huh baby?"  
"Just stop both of you!" Louis squeaks pull Harry away from Zayn.  
Harry ignores the man looking to Louis, "Louis... would you feel more comfortable with me or Zayn."  
Zayn rolls his eyes, "yeah Louis, obviously me right?"  
The small boy, a good head and a half shorter than both men stare up at them, mouth like a gold-fish.  
"Um. I-I" Louis trembles before whispering, "Let's just go Harry..." Louis takes Harry's hand softly tugging on his wrist towards the exit.  
Harry smirks at an angered Zayn.  
"Stay away from Louis and my office Malik."  
Zayn growls before spitting, "maybe the rumours are true about you Styles."  
Harry, just about to turn to the door faces Zayn once more, "rumours?"  
The raven-haired man smirks before responding, "wouldn't you like to know."  
With that, he is walking past Louis and Harry, shouldering the latter on the way to the door.  
Louis trembles, shuffling towards Harry's side.  
"Harry, i'm scared."  
The dominant pulls the tiny boy to his side, "shhh darling boy. Let me take you home."  
Louis doesn't even question it when they go to Harry's house, not his.


	27. Chapter 27

The entire Zayn ordeal flew past Louis. The small boy asked question upon question to Harry. Such as, why was Harry so violent? Why was Harry there in the first place? What did Harry have against the raven-haired man?  
Yet Harry dismissed everything, and Louis finally released how smitten he was with the vampire. Because just like that he fell to the man's knees and accepted his obvious lies.  
And for some reason, Louis didn't care, because some little, possibly naive voice, trusted Harry more than anything else in this world.  
That's why when the unimaginable happened, he ran to Harry.

To my lovely little Louis,  
I am so sorry I have not written to you sooner. Our connection was amazing when we first met and I cannot wait to have you as mine within the month. Your pretty blue eyes remind me of the ocean whilst your caramel hair reminds me of sun-kissed sand. I know you feel the same way, and cannot wait to make you mine forever.  
Missing you,  
Johnny Sonder xxx

Louis trembled as he entered the driveway of the Styles residency. Johnny Sonder, a passing character in Louis' life story. He was a business partner of Harry's and had met when they had been on their trip across the country. Louis remembers the way his hand had crept up his thigh. He remembers how Johnny's eyes had twinkled.   
Suddenly, he feels like vomiting.

He immediately buzzes the gate, not too long after a familiar voice is coming over the intercom, "Styles. Speak."  
Louis' bottom lip wobbles, "Ha-harry. Harry, it's Louis."  
"Louis?" The small boy can briefly hear Harry mumble that it's 11 pm, "is everything alright? Fuck just come on up cub, I'll be waiting for you at the door."  
With that, the gate is opening leaving Louis, in tears, to drive up the long 500m driveway. Eventually, he parks the car and is greeted with none other than a shirtless and dishevelled looking Harry.  
If Louis weren't so scared, he would be admiring the six-pack the vampire was sporting.  
"Harrrrry." Louis hiccuped, as a tear of fright fell from his eye. The vampire was quick to rush over to his car, closing the door as Louis stepped out and wrapping him in his arms.  
"Oh sweet cub, come baby, don't cry. You're safe. It's so late cub what's wrong."  
Louis whimpered as he was shuffled inside, Harry using his super speed to make sure Louis was safely in bed, snuggled under the blankets.  
Louis felt warm and protected.   
Especially when Harry sat next to him.  
"I-I-I got this letter and, i'm scared, Harry."   
Harry frowned, grasping the letter from the small boy's hand and reading it himself. Every word infuriated him, every sentence made his fists and jaw clench. Anger and jealousy bubbled inside of him.   
"Sonder..." Harry growled.  
"Harry... what does he mean he wants me to be his..." Louis whispered, unknowingly moving closer to Harry. Harry noticed however and was quick to pull the boy close, almost onto his lap.  
"It means... means he wants to turn you into a vampire and have you as his little trophy."  
Louis' bottom lip trembles as he stares into Harry's soft green eyes, "don't let him do that!"  
The vampire sighed as he rubbed his thumb against the small boy's soft cheek. He couldn't help but sigh as he admired his perfect little mate.  
"I will never let that man touch you, hurt you or come anywhere near you."  
Louis smiled, placing his head against Harry's chest, "I trust you."  
Harry moved a loose strand of the boy's hair to the side, " I think... I think you should move in with me, you know... for safety reasons and all."  
Louis bites his lip, staring at Harry before whispering in a trance-like state, "yeah... yeah...safety."  
Just like that, he's calm and falls asleep in the safety of Harry's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

Two days pass. Two days and two nights of living with Harry, his belongings officially moved - the guest room officially his. It felt both strange and normal?  
Yet, a human living in a multi-million dollar mansion was the last thing from normal. Then again, a vampire being even remotley nice to a human was also unheard of - the crew at Styles and co had pleasantly suprised him.  
Especially Mr Styles himself. Louis found himself doe-eyed and dreamy as his thoughts drifted to the powerful vampire. He was shaken from his day dream like state as the television changed from advertisment to the 8pm News.  
Even multi-millionairs have to sit through ads.  
'Tonight we start with shocking news from central London. Johnny Sonder, CEO of the infamous Sony records has been found dead. Police officer Sally Jane released this statment, "the death of Mr Sonder has been recorded as a murder. His remains were discovered in a dumpster outside a Guzman Y Gomas drive through in central London. Mr Sonder's body was found in a horrific state, each limb torn off his tors-'  
Louis gasped as suddenly the telelvison was switched off. Looking up he met the eyes of none other than Harry Styles himself.  
Louis's mouth fell open, "Harry you...you didn't." Louis' voice was no more than a whisper as he imagined a perfect Harry Styles commiting murder.  
The vampire sat next to the small boy on the couch, staring into his pretty blues.  
"Of course not Louis. But I can't say im sad. He deserved that."  
Louis frowned, "Harry he didn't deserve it."  
The vampire merely sighed as he ruffled the small boy's hair, "you are much to kind."  
With that the vampire was walking away. Some things were better when Louis didn't know. No, he didn't lie to Louis, he didn't murder Mr Sonder - but hiring a hitman to do his dirtywork. Now that he did do.  
\----  
Louis groaned as he couldn't find his laptop to complete some of the work he hadn't finished on Friday's work day. It being Saturday, he was planning to use his day off to get ahead of his responsibilites at Styles Co.  
Little feet shuffling around the huge house he sighed when alas he had no luck, eventually deciding to ask Harry. Harry had one massive rule. Never enter the office without buzzing. He even had an intercome outside his office.   
Louis grunted as he had to step onto his tippy toes just to reach the intercome. Clearly it was built for vampires, he mumbled to himself in distate.  
Pressing the little green button he was heard a single ring before Harry's silky voice was coming through the speaker.  
'Yes Louis...?'   
Louis opened his mouth in shock that Harry knew it was him, yet again who else would it be?  
"May I come in please?"  
Harry smirked from the inside of his office, looking at the camera he had showing the intercom outside his office, he couldn't help but chuckle.  
'Cub, you arn't on your tippy toes now are you...'  
Louis gasped, "no..." He immedatly dropped down, feet now flat on the floor. He could hear a loud chuckle come from inside the office before he was stepping inside as the door opened for him.  
However, what he saw inside shocked him, more like who.  
"Oh... Mrs Styles. I'm so sorry I didn't know Harry had guests. I'll make myself busy."  
Anne, who was sat on the opposite side of Harry's desk smiled warmly as she turned to face the tiny human, "oh no Louis any... friend....of Harry's is a friend of mine."  
Louis almost fell from shock as Anne, a vampire, pulled him in for a hug - he returned it unsurly.  
"Louis, you have met my mother, Anne Styles."  
Louis nodded before Harry spoke up once again, "she is just lectuirng me about overworking my staff. Now Lou would you please tell her that i'm the best boss."  
Harry had a cheeky grin on his face, and Louis forgot how to speak. Because the scary boss, Harry Styles was grinning. And somehow, it was almost cute?  
"Oh well... good boss, but um-everyone is sort of scared of Harry."  
Anne gasped turning to her son, "Harold Edward Styles."  
"Lou, how could you out me like that! I'd do well to throw you in the pool."  
Louis squeaked as Harry playfully stood up, daring him to move.  
"You wouldn't."  
Harry merely smirked, with that Louis was giggling racing out of the room.  
Anne smiled at her son, watching as Harry stared at the door, where Louis not two seconds ago had exited.  
"Harry... you really are in love."  
"...More than anything..."  
Anne stood up, hugging her son, she was almost as tall as him, "then forget about the council, take him as yours. It's time to tell him."  
Harry bit his lip as he looked at the women who raised him fondly, only good thoughts in his mind, "you think so?"  
Anne smiled, and Harry felt so comforted, "absolutly."  
There was a silent pause of reflection before Anne spoke up once more.  
"Now Harry, I think there is an adorable little boy down there who wants to be chased."  
Harry smiled, teeth showing as he hugged his mum.  
Not a second later he was racing, using his super-vampire speed to find Louis.  
Anne couldn't help but smile as within seconds he heard screams of joy and a loud splash from the window.


	29. Chapter 29

It was truly a beautiful night. The stars glistened bright white, some even a shade of pure silver as they twinkled from up above. Harry couldn't help but stare at them.  
He felt overworked, now running on 19 days without even a wink of sleep. He found himself walking outside in nothing but his sweatpants and sitting on his two person-rocking chair staring into the pretty sky.  
For the first time in years, he felt content and happy. And suprsingly, calm. In the envrionment he worked in calm was rarly an emotion felt.   
He closed his eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath, a smile graced his face as he smelt Louis' pure AB negative blood.  
"Lou..." Harry whispered opening his eyes to where he could smell Louis had entered the room. The tiny boy was, as Harry suspected stood a mere few meters away.  
"Lou?" Louis repeated what Harry had said.  
The vampire sat up straighter, "so-sorry, just a nickname, if you don't like it..."  
Louis cut Harry off, walking closer and gently sitting next to him on the rocking chair. The cool air brushing past his neck.  
"No, I like it, I was just suprised."  
Louis stared into Harry's eyes and felt calm. Harry too stared into Louis' eyes and felt happy. Something he never felt before meeting Louis.  
In that second, destiny took its course. Harry slowly lent in so his soft pink lips met Louis' and moved in unison. Both their eyes closed as sparks flew as the heat of their bodies caused sparks to fly. The angels of destiny lept for joy in the heavens as Louis and Harry kissed for the first time.  
A kiss which lasted 5 seconds, felt like eternity for both Louis and Harry. But alas, Harry was pulling away leaving Louis breathless and awestruck.  
"There is something I should have told you months ago..." Harry whispered, his forehead leaning on Louis'.  
The small human's mouth opened wide. He had no words for what just happened. He was left in absolute shock as Harry pecked him on the lips once more.  
"Harry..." Louis began, about to voice his confusion before being shooshed ever so gently by the vampire.  
"Louis... you feel this?" Harry bought Louis' small hand to his chest. Louis looked at Harry in confusion.  
"Lou, you make my cold heart beat. You fill it with warmth and endearment. You make me want to protect you, to hold you close to never let anything happen to you. But most importantly love you."  
Louis' mouth opened as Harry now took both of his hands in his single paw.  
"From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew. I felt this pull - a pull vampires can only feel once. I had met my mate."  
Louis bit his lip, "me?"  
Harry nodded with a gentle smile, "you darling, you feel it to don't you?"  
Louis nodded, tears in his eyes, "I really really do Harry... I thought I was crazy."  
Harry shooked his head as he, if possible, shuffled even closer to Louis under the stars.  
"But Harry, i'm... human. You're a vampire."  
The vampire smiled, "so? It's happened before, around a century ago. Destiny doesn't lie. You were meant for me, and I for you."  
Louis stared up at Harry, before resting his head on Harry's shoulder, "Harry... i'm just... so shocked. I'm sorry."  
The small boy smiled softly, as if all his feelings were answered. He felt warm, and safe. Something he never felt.  
"What does this mean we are Harry?" Louis asked, looking up at Harry once more.  
The vampire smiled, wiping his thumb against Louis' soft pink lip.  
"It means we are two people which the angels above thought would fit together like a puzzle. Two people, who can take things slow but know that the other is always there. Because in the end, it's blue and green - destiny."  
Louis smiled, a tiny tear of joy falling down his cheek.  
With that, he leant accross and once again their lips collided. The world stopped for them.  
As they sat kissing under the sky, the brightest star shot across the sky.  
Louis didn't have to make a wish, because all his wishes had just been answered.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry didn't exactly know how to act now that he had told Louis. And the small boy was feeling the exact same way. Clearly, their confusion showed on their first day back at work.  
Liam, who was lounging around on the couch of Harry's office, watched on in curiosity as Louis (whose desk was still situated inside of Harry's office) and the CEO made eye contact continuously before smiling and looking away shyly.  
It was behaviour he had never before seen from the powerful CEO and it made him itch with thoughts.  
"Louis?"  
The small human looked up, "yes Mr Payne?"  
"Would you mind running down and fetching Niall for me? He should be on floor seven."  
Louis smiled, immediately standing from his desk and exiting with a simple, "sure."  
Harry frowned as Louis was gone, the door closed after him before he could voice his distaste. What if the small boy was hurt on his journey to the seventh floor? What if the lift stopped working?   
"Liam, you can just call the seventh floor you are aware?"  
The brown-haired lad stood up from his position before seating himself on the edge of Harry's desk and staring down at the CEO menacingly.  
"Yes yes, but we need to talk. You told him didn't you."  
Harry rolled his eyes, "I don't know what you are talking about."  
"Oh shut up Harry we both know it, the way you're acting. It's almost shy. Never have I seen you, Harry fucking Styles... act shy."  
The vampire growled. Pushing his chair back he stared at his second in command.  
"It's new territory for both of us. So shut your good for nothing blood-hole."  
Liam scoffed at his friend's insult.  
"You better tell the council."  
Harry didn't respond.  
Liam did a double take, eyes widening, "you do plan on telling the council, right Harry?"  
Harry sighed standing up to look out his floor to ceiling window. The view, something he took for granted, really was spectacular.  
"What they don't know won't hurt them. I only told Louis yesterday, this as I said is new. We are learning how to act with one another. He's a human Liam. He doesn't feel the bond as much as a fertile would... so naturally, things are, well, slower. I can't just wed him tomorrow as if he were a fertile."  
Liam frowned, "so what? You will actually take him one a..." He trailed off, letting Harry finish his sentence.  
"A date Liam, i'm taking him on dates. Tonight actually."  
Liam couldn't believe his ears.  
\----  
"Would you like to drive?" Harry smiled as he stared at the pretty boy in his garage.  
Louis looked spectacular, with a simple white shirt, a black button up hung over his shoulder and simple black slacks which hugged his curves in all the right ways.  
"Me... drive? I-I couldn't Harry, you're cars are so expensive, if I crashed it... I could never repay you."  
Harry smiled, his arm sneaking around Louis' waist as he led him to one of his favourite cars.  
"Oh pish posh, if you crash it's just a couple of hundred thousand don't worry. Easily replaceable." Harry chuckled, dead series.  
Louis laughed on nervously as Harry opened the driver's door for the small boy. Louis bit his lip before taking a seat. Harry closed the door of the Bugatti.

Louis touched the steering wheel, a brown leather - stunning. Worth more than he himself. Harry would disagree.  
Harry soon stepped into the passenger's side, buckling up before looking at Louis, he sent him a large cheeky grin, "ready?"  
"No..."  
Harry laughed, "great!"  
\----  
"Kock knock."  
"No Harry. Not one of your jokes."  
Harry rolls his eyes as he nudges the small boy under the table with his foot. "Come on little cub, knock knock!"  
Now Louis rolls his eyes as he smiles fondly. He is currently at a rather fancy dinner with the Harry Styles, he can't believe that all of his dreams are finally coming true. He feels connected to Harry on another level he feels a pull to the man that makes him want to run to the man and stay in his arms.   
"Who's there?"  
"Aldo." Harry smiled cheekily, Louis just knew this was going to be another one of his cheesy jokes. Louis would forever claim to hate them, but deep down, Harry's jokes could make anyone smile at the drop of a hat; even if they were some of the worst around.  
"Aldo who?"  
"Aldo anything for you."  
Harry smiles when Louis barks out a loud laugh, wealthy vampires from other tables turning to look at them. Louis covers his mouth, giggling beneath his hand. The vampires continue to stare, all confused why a human would be in a place meant for vampires - he receives filthy looks. But with Harry by his side, he doesn't even have time to notice.  
Harry seemed to glow from bringing happiness to Louis' eyes.  
"Hey hey! Knock knock." Harry tries again. Louis shakes his head.  
"No Harry! No more jokes." The small boy pleads but is convinced when he sees the curly haired man's puppy dog eyes.  
"Fine fine. Who's there?"  
"Anime." Louis pauses as the waiter brings out their food, thanking the tall man with an apron on. Turns out vampire-Harry did actually eat human food, for fun... not that it did anything for him, but according to Harry it was tasty. Nothing like fresh blood, however.  
He hums as he takes a bite.  
"Anime who?"  
"Are you from Japan? Cause you got anime-zing body."  
Once again, Louis laughs loudly as he turns into a pit of endless giggles. Harry is proud of himself. He is the one to turn this boy into mush. Him.  
"Mr CEO, is this your way of flirting with me?" Louis questions shyly.  
His question is answered when the curly haired man winks.  
Yeah, he really loves Harry fucking Styles.


	31. Chapter 31

Louis sighed as he opened his eyes to the bright light streaming through his bedroom door. He smiled as he remembered the luxury he now lived in with Harry. Turning over he glanced at his alarm clock which sat on the bedside table.  
His eyes widened as the clock read 10 am.  
"Holy shit i'm late!"  
Louis hurriedly stepped into some jeans, much too skin-tight for work, but at that moment the thought of being two hours late for work horrified the small human. So naturally, he jumped into the first thing he could find.  
Tumbling down the stairs he jumped, as sitting on the sofa was a shirtless Harry Styles.  
"Ha-Harry.... but work! We are so late."  
Harry's lips formed a small smirk, "you know what I thought we could both take the day off, how does that sound cub?"  
Louis' eyes widened in shock. Harry, take the day off? Now that was unheard of.   
He loved it.  
"Oh, um well if that's what you want..." Louis trailed off, finding his fingers entertaining suddenly.  
Harry smirked at the shy boy, "get ready to head out then."  
\----  
"Cub... are you ready?" Harry smiled fondly at the small boy who stood at the front door.  
"Yeah, thanks, Harry," Louis spoke softly.  
Louis always felt out of place when he went places, expensive places, with Harry. Especially in Harry's expensive cars, this time it was the man's Porche. Thankfully, Harry didn't make him drive this time, Louis was much too nervous he would crash and ended up driving a mere 40km in a 60km zone last time.  
Harry had taken him shopping, the large shopping centre had every store Louis could imagine. Walking through some expensive clothes store Harry continued to suggest piece after piece.  
"What about these?" Harry asked, holding up a pair of bright red pants. Louis' mouth gaped, the pants were so...so... gay.  
He loved them.  
"Y-yeah, thanks, Harry. Those are so nice."  
Another piece of clothing added to the trolly. Harry had already made it clear that Louis's card wouldn't be seeing the outside of his wallet. Louis had blushed, argued, and of course, lost. So as Harry placed item after item into the cart he couldn't help but feel bad.  
Harry, of course, didn't care. As a matter of fact, he would never let Louis pay for anything.  
"Come on Lovely, let's check out and get some coffee."  
Louis smiled, he wanted to hold the vampire's hand but didn't know if that would be too much.  
\---  
"Where are we going Harry?"   
With a trunk full of new clothing, Louis was tired. Harry had tired him out walking from one end of the mall to the other and back again.  
"I want to take you somewhere, show you something."   
It was then that Harry pulled up on the side of the road. They were in what seemed to be a deserted dead-end. Louis felt scared for a moment as Harry stepped outside, speeding around and opening his door for him.  
"In a forest?"  
Louis frowned, unsure of the vampire's intentions.   
"I want to show you, what I can do..." Louis raised his eyebrows, as Harry knelt for a second.  
"Um wha-" Louis began, only to be interrupted by Harry, "get on my back cub."  
Louis unsurely followed Harry's instructions, the latter smiled standing up. With two words, he was racing up the large tree, "hold on."  
Louis squealed as he wrapped his hands around Harry's broad shoulders. Harry crawled effortlessly up to the top of the huge trees. It reminded Louis that Harry really was a vampire. He wasn't human, he drank blood, never slept and had inhuman strength and power.  
"Harry oh my god." Louis breathed out as they reached the top. The curly-haired man smiled softly as he moved one of his hands off a branch to support Louis' leg.  
"Shhh. Look."   
Louis followed Harry's eyes, and there they were, a hundred feet above the ground, overlooking the river as the sunset.  
"Wow... Harry this is, spectacular."  
The vampire smiled, "I use to come here many times when I was younger. Sat here all night till sunrise..."  
"Why did you stop?"   
"I guess I forgot to appreciate the little things, but this one little thing reminded me too."  
Louis let his chin fall onto Harry's shoulder as he spoke, "which little thing?"  
Harry chuckled, his thumb rubbing circles on Louis' thigh, "you."  
Louis' ears reddened in a pink flush, "Harry.."  
"Yes, cub?"  
"Are you really mine?"  
Harry gently turned Louis around so instead, he was on his hip. The vampire looked directly into Louis' pretty blue eyes.  
"Forever and always."  
Louis smiled, resting his head in Harry's neck, "but... i'm human Harry."  
The vampire seemed to grasp Louis tighter. Louis frowned as Harry seemed almost bothered by the question.  
"And you will continue to be. Now hold on cub."  
With that Louis forgot all about his question as Harry jumped from one tree to another.   
The squeal he let out had Harry chuckling loudly as he thought to himself one thing.  
Stay my innocent boy forever, please.  



	32. Chapter 32

Louis looked around the shelves of the stationary shop he was in. Harry had sent him shopping for supplies for the office. He had a long list of pens, notepads, keyboards and more. The trolley which he clung too was filling at an exceptional rate.  
A deep voice interrupted him from his thoughts, "what are you doing out here alone little bunny?"  
Louis turned around, there leaning against the shelf was none other than Zayn Malik. Louis hadn't spoken to or heard from Zayn since their failed dinner outing.  
"Zayn..."  
"Louis." The man smirked as he walked closer to the small boy, brushing his hair behind his ear.  
The small boy took a step back, away from the dom vampire as he spoke up, "I-I can't I um.. I."  
Louis' stutter was interrupted by a laugh by Zayn, "you're Harry's, right? Harry's little boy, his little mate."  
Louis' eyes widened as he bit his lip, "h-how did you know?"  
The tiny human's heart beat fast as Zayn began to walk closer. Harry had asked Louis not to tell anyone, and he hadn't - nobody knew. Especially not Zayn. The curly haired CEO wanted to tell the council before making their relationship status public.  
"You know why the council doesn't want Harry to be with you?"  
"They don't?" Louis asked, this being new information to him.  
Zayn smirked as he closed the gap between them, "oh there is so much Harry hasn't told you, he probably even plans on keeping you a human... a little, weak, blood whore."  
Louis' mouth fell open.  
"Now bunny, can you do me a favour. Can you tell Harry something for me?"  
Louis nodded, he was scared - Zayn was towering over him, sniffing at his neck.  
"Tell Harry, that he really really should ask the council about the prophecy. T'is about time they told him."  
With that Zayn was stepping away, not before leaving a kiss on Louis' cheek.  
"Wait... a prophecy?"  
The raven-haired man turned around, a devilish smile, "oh nothing really... just how Harry will mate with a human... and some other... minor things."  
Without a word Zayn was exiting the store, leaving a shocked Louis behind.  
\---  
"He said WHAT!" Harry roared as he stood from his office chair, racing over to Louis.   
The small boy was sat on the couch, his knees pulled to his chest. "I don't know just that you should ask the council about the prophecy... something about you mating with a human..."  
Harry growled as he began to pace back and forth. Prophecy. That was a word which he hadn't heard for decades. Not many vampires had prophecies really only one or two every hundred years, but when there was one... it generally meant they would do something which would change history.  
Harry was worried, beyond worried - especially if this prophecy was involving Louis.  
"Harry... are you okay?"  
The small boy looked up at Harry, he was scared and the vampire could tell. Harry smiled as he pulled the boy from the couch and into his arms. He sat back on the couch placing Louis in his lap.   
"Oh.." Louis whispered, shocked at the actions of the vampire.   
"Shhh. It will be just fine.... just fine."  
Louis felt safe in Harry's arms, yet something told him this prophecy wasn't just minor.  
\----  
When Louis went home that day, Harry immediately stormed into Liam's office.  
"You know about it don't you!"  
Liam jumped, eyes looking up from his desktop, "Woah Woah... chill dude. What do I know about?"  
Harry glared at Liam, "there is a reason you were so against me being with Louis. Liam. Is there a prohpecy written about my relationship with Louis?"  
The brunette bit his lip, looking away from Harry.  
With that, the CEO had his answer. He hissed, letting his fangs out in anger.  
"And you didn't tell me!"   
"Harry... you know we can't tell the person what the prophecy is about in case it changes the course of the future."  
Harry's jaw clenched.  
"Tell me what it is?"  
Liam just shook his head, "i-i can't... just ask the council. You should probably take Louis."  
Harry glared, with that he was speeding out of the room, pulling the door off it's hinges on the way out.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry was furious. Anger bubbled inside of him, one which he had never felt before. He felt an overwhelming need to protect Louis. Anybody who knew Harry would tell you exactly what happens when the man is angry, he spends.  
Harry, a man with more money than sense sometimes often found himself signing away money when he was enraged. Often, like now, Harry felt like he wasn't in control and alas, anger consumed him. Perhaps it wasn't just anger, but also fright.  
He was frightened of not having control.  
Something this prophecy stole from him.  
So he used the one thing he had full control over to bring himself back to his senses, money.  
"Hello Mr Styles, how can I help you today?"  
The shop assistant at the Mercedace shop was much too familiar with the curly haired dominant in front of him. Harry bit his lip nodding at the man.  
"I want a new car. White, convertible, leather interior, two doors, five seats... have anything like that?"  
The man's eyes fluttered at the vampires haste, "um, yes right this way." Harry was led out back and within a second his eyes landed on the car the man was suggesting.

Harry hummed in approval.  
"Would you like to hear about the specs and price."  
Harry blinked at the man, running a hand along the luxurious leather, "no. Put it on my tab. I want it delivered to my home in an hour."  
The employee smiled, Mr Styles was a no-nonsense man and he liked that, well he liked his commission at least. After all, 2% of $670,000 is better than a poke in the eye with a sharp stick.  
Harry began to walk out of the shop, only to turn around with one last request, "oh and ensure it has your signature red bow on it. This is a gift."  
"Of course Sir."  
\---  
Harry didn't go straight home. Spending $670,000 did subdue his anger. He felt more in control of his life, however, knew the idea of his future being pre-determined irked him.  
He purchased a variety of things before speeding home to ensure his tiny mate was safe. None of which were for him.  
\- A bottle of The Dalmore 62 $216,000  
\- A Louis Vuitton x Supreme wallet $4100  
\- and a Clive Christian No.1 Pure Perfume for men $2150  
As he entered his home he smiled, as he noticed the new car sat in the driveway with a pretty red bow on the dash. He placed the other three gifts in the car. Walking inside he smiled, even more, as he noticed Louis curled up watching television from the couch.  
"Darling."  
"Hazzzz, are you okay. You seemed angry when I left?" Louis looked up, walking towards the vampire and cautiously wrapping his arms around Harry's torso. Hugging, well cuddling, was something new to Louis and Harry. Yet the tiny human had learnt he loved being held by Harry.  
The vampire sighed looking down in awe at the beautiful boy hugging him.  
"I'm sorry if I worried you, sweet boy. Now come, I have bought you a tiny gift."  
That was the thing for Harry, he had spent over one million dollars in a matter of two hours - and he still considered that a miniscule amount of money. The man will tell you himself, his company makes that every hour.  
"Tiny?" Louis stared at the vampire, the man smiled as he took his mate's hand and led him outside. Louis was instructed to close his eyes and Harry picked him up bringing him down the stairs. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck, trusting the man.  
Eventually, he was placed down, "take a look."  
Louis opened his eyes, the brand spanking new 2019 Mercedes sat in the driveway, "Harry... you didn't!"  
The vampire leant against the wall, a smug look on his face as he held the keys in his hand, "a pretty car for a pretty boy."  
Louis' mouth fell agape, "Harry... this." Louis touched the bonnet in awe, "this is too much."  
The vampire pressed himself against the tiny human, hugging him from behind, "no, this is what you deserve. Open your presents doll."  
Louis turned around in the man's arms, shaking his head in disbelief, "your too generous."  
"You are a princess, and princess' get everything they want, need and desire."  
Louis giggled, "I didn't even ask for this."  
Harry just shrugged with a wink.  
\---  
"What is the... council?" Louis asked.  
Harry had just told him about his conversation with Liam. Harry wanted to leave within the weak to begin their journey to visit the vampire council, who apparently lived halfway across the world in Italy.  
"It's a group of the oldest vampires in our existence, they create all rules, regulations and are in charge of knowing what each and every vampire does. Their job, their status, their relationship. And of course, prophecies. There is a crystal which shows them these prophecies, it dates back millions of years."  
Louis' mouth hung open.  
"I need you to come with me, Louis." Harry muttered as he held the small boy's hand, "you're involved, just as much as I am."  
The small human bit his lip, "but, my job."  
"Oh darling, I'm your boss. You work for my company... If I say you can take off three weeks, then you take off three weeks."  
Louis smiled, "how will we get to Italy?"  
The vampire smirked as he pulled the boy onto his lap, "how about we take a cruise. Make into something we can enjoy. Just the two of us. It will take around a week to sail there. I own a tiny little yacht you see..."  
\---  
A week later, when they board Harry's tiny yacht... Louis realises that Harry doesn't really understand the meaning of tiny.  



	34. Chapter 34

"Harry..." Louis whimpered as he clung tight to Harry. He was overwhelmed as the vampire-led him through the huge yacht.  
Harry smiled kissing the tiny humans cheek as he placed his palm on the small of Louis' back. The boy seemed to calm immediately, melting into Harry's shoulder.  
"Don't worry princess, it might be big. But you are safe."  
Louis blushed. Nicknames were a new thing for them, yet Louis secretly adored them, especially princess and baby boy, oh and don't even get him started on little one.  
As they walked towards, Louis presumed the main deck Harry spoke up.  
"We will sail to Italy and when we get there dock in my private dock in Vienna. Hopefully, the Captain will stay as close to the shoreline as possible so we will have minimum roughness. Just like walking on solid ground."  
"Harry... did you just happen to forget to mention you own a private dock in Vienna?" Louis whispered eyes widened in awe, this was luxury, he didn't deserve this.  
"Sorry little one, that always slips my mind."  
Louis was weak.  
\---  
"This is the lounging area." Harry was giving Louis a thorough tour of the ship, it was larger than it looked on the outside, and that said something. There was a butler, captain and chef.

"This... wow. This is grand." Louis was left speechless, Harry couldn't help but smile, impressing his mate was his kink.  
"The ship has another four lounge areas, but we probably only need to use one. This is my favourite."  
Louis lept onto the couch, giggling at himself when he was bounced by the springs in the couch. Harry smiled fondly.  
"Come little one, I will show you more." Walking a few more meters and into the yacht Louis was amazed by the red carpet and gold details on the walls.  
"Over here is my office."

Louis giggled as he saw it. Harry's eyes widened at Louis, "what?"  
"A desk fit for a king, also known as I'm a big shot CEO, Harry Styles."  
The vampire bit his lip grinning widely as he pinched the boy's side, Louis squealed pulling away, only for the vampire to wrap his arms around him.  
Harry continues to briefly show Louis the bathroom(s).  
"Finally, this is the bedroom. The bed is amazing, I had it installed just for you. Cost a pretty penny."  
"Harry, you didn't have to, I could have taken the couch." Louis stared at the man, Harry was just trying to impress the boy he dares say had fallen in love with.  
"Anything for you."  
Louis blushed pink, face falling into Harry's chest, "it's stunning thank you."

Harry felt amazing by the praise, something he never thought he would seek. But all he wanted was to be told he had done good by his tiny mate.  
Suddenly the vampire wa scooping up the delicious smelling boy and throwing him onto the bed. Louis giggled as Harry crawled over him and straddled his hips.  
"How far away is Italy?" Louis asked.  
Harry pressed a kiss to the boy's lips, a soft gentle peck before falling next to him, "around 8 days. Don't worry Kitten, I can entertain you."  
Louis is sure he can.  
\---  
Louis found himself that night cuddled up to Harry in bed, just staring out of the huge windows of the boat. They could see the stars shining. Harry's leg was hooked over his hip as he pulled him as close as he could, spooning him.  
Louis giggled as the man ran his fingers over his love handles.  
"Hazzzy, that tickles!" Louis whined, a smile increasing as the curly haired man began to tickle him.  
"Stop it." Louis laughed loudly, legs bucking as he squirmed in the Dom's tight hold.  
Harry smiled widely as he straddled the little human to keep him in place, hands never once leaving his sides. Louis continued to kick and giggle; he was so ticklish.  
"Harrrrrry i'm go-gonna pe-peee oh my god!"  
Harry only smiled, hands stilling by his side, pressing a loving kiss to the boy's temple. "You're too sweet little Kitten."  
The two remained quiet for some time before Louis was exhaling loudly.  
"Mr Harry. You're too heavy." Louis whined softly pushing the man off him; Harry flopped onto the opposite side of the bed.  
"Sorry, little one. I forget you're so tiny sometimes."  
Louis sends him a playful glare for that remark, Harry just smiles.  
He's smitten.


	35. Chapter 35

"Captain! Turn this boat around immediately." Harry roared as he walked with haste towards the main deck. Louis whined, chasing after him. His much smaller strides were no match for Harry's long legs. Naturally, he found himself in a soft jog to keep up.  
"Harry please, it's not a big deal. Don't worry... I will learn to sleep, don't worry. We are already half a day on our journey."  
Harry stopped walking and turned around. Louis who was not prepared for the man to stop ran straight into his chest with a soft 'thud'.  
"Haz, it's the middle of the night... it's fine."  
"Lou, you were crying baby. You can't get to sleep."  
The small boy looked down at his soft sock covered feet. Harry sighed, moving to rub the boy's arms, he pulled Louis slightly towards him, so the small boy was leaning against his broad chest.  
Louis had left his teddy bear at Harry's house, the teddy he could never sleep without. Louis was completely embarrassed. Harry was completely fond and ready to sail back to shore to go and get the bear for the boy.  
"Hazzy, it's just... embarrassing."  
Harry sighed, picking the boy up without effort and onto his hip. Louis snuggled into his shoulder as the CEO walked towards the lounge area. He sat down, Louis now straddling his hips.  
"Lou, baby boy. Don't be embarrassed, because I think it is the cutest of things. I will never judge you because you're absolute perfection. Don't ever be embarrassed."  
Louis looked up at Harry, he blinked slowly, nodding. He was tired it was 2 am and he had been crying just before.  
"Kissy?" Louis whispered, puckering his lips.   
Harry smiled, pressing his red lips against Louis', the moved in sync and the small boy felt at ease.  
"You don't have to ask for kisses darling...." Harry whispered as he let one of his hands fall to Louis' bare thigh, "now babe, let me ask the Captain to return to shore... I won't tell him why. But I would like to make sure my little gem has their teddy. Okay, babe?"  
Louis nodded slowly, "take me to bed first?"  
Harry just smiled, nodding.  
\---  
Louis had eventually fallen asleep that night, the following day he woke up to the smell of salt water and birds chirping. He also smelt fresh flowers, opening his eyes he was shocked by the dozens of roses scattered around the room.

Even the blanket over him had rose petals on it. Louis smiled, biting his lip to hold in his smile. Standing up he noticed a note on the bedside table.  
To my little cub,  
You turn my bad days good, and my good days better. You are my sunshine on a rainy day. I initially thought that you were my happy ending. However, I now realise that true love doesn't have a happy ending, true love is endless. I thought I was dreaming when I first saw you, your soft caramel hair and innocent face, it was the best moment in my life. You are not only my mate Lou, but you are also my best friend.  
So, let's create some happy memories.  
Lots of love,  
Haz.  
Louis finished reading the note, little tears welling up in his eyes. What Harry had said in that note was the sweetest thing anyone had ever told him. Just as a tear of happiness slipped down his baby soft cheek, a text arrived from Harry.  
Goodmorning cub, I'm in my office. I hope you like your flowers. When they all die, my love will have died for you too. But seeing as one of them is fake, I will have to love you for eternity xxx Come to my office - H  
Louis giggled at the silly vampire, clutching his phone to his chest as he raced through the huge ship and towards where he remembered the office was. He was greeted with an open door, and a sly looking Harry leaning against the doorway.  
Louis squealed, jumping into Harry's arms.

The vampire smiled, laughing loudly as he spun the tiny boy around in circles.

Louis erupted in giggles before Harry was placing him on the floor once again. Louis stood on the vampires boot covered feet and leant up kissing the man's pouty lips.  
"I love you, Harry..."  
"I love you so much too cub."


	36. Chapter 36

Four days into their trip, and Louis was adoring having Harry all to himself. He had become completely comfortable with the vampire. It felt right when they hugged, it felt normal when they kissed. He couldn't imagine it any other way, it worried him what the council might say.  
Louis smiled a he peaked around the door of the yatchs gym. Louis bit his lips as he watched Harry lift some weights. The vampire didn't seem to have a single issue as he raised the bar up and down. Louis was amazed by the man's strength.   
Harry sighed, taking in a deep breath. He hummed as he could smell the small boy. Sitting up, he listened closly noticing that he could hear Louis' heartbeat, undoubtly coming from the door.  
Smirking, the vampire used his super speed to move behind his future mate. Louis was confused, within a blink of the eye the man was gone.  
"Boo!" Harry whispered into Louis' ear, strong hangs grasping Louis' waist. The small boy jumped, turning around to notice Harry behind him. The CEO laughed as Louis playfully hit his chest, falling into his arms.  
"Oh my god Harry you scared me!"  
"Secretly watching me work out little cub?" Harry teased as he took the boy's hand. Louis smiled shly, staring down at their interconnected hands. The CEO bought Louis' hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss to them.  
"Could hear you, and smell you, knew you were watching." Louis blushed at his mate's words, "you're a stalker."  
Louis merely giggled, rolling his eyes as he raced out of Harry's arms.  
"Catch me if you can."  
"Oh you know that's not even a challenge." Harry smirked within moments, grabbing Louis and even more effortlessly than he was with those weights, he was picking the boy up and throwing him onto the nearby couch.  
Louis giggled the entire time, and Harry's fond, was certainly showing.  
\----  
"You're thirsty...." Mumbled Louis. He had began to learn when the vampire needed a glass of blood. Harry's eyes would begin to turn darker, he would stiffen and speak less.  
He always avoided drinking blood in front of Louis.  
The vampire hummed, holding Louis close on the couch where they were overlooking the bright blue water. The sun was setting and the sight was beautiful.  
"I'll get something from the kitchen later..." Harry spoke in his deep voice, eyes never leaving the crashing waves. Louis sat up, swinging his leg over Harry's thighs so he was straddling the man.  
Suddenly he had the CEO's undivided attention. Harry smiled as Louis puckered his lips, silently asking for a kiss, which Harry of course granted.  
"Drink from me..." Louis mumbled, his lips moving against the vampires. Harry pulled back, staring at Louis in shock.  
Louis nodded, baring his neck slightly, "you say I smell nice... Hazzy.... drink from me. Bite me."  
Harry's mouth was wide agape in shock, as he moved Louis' hair behind his ear.  
"What if I can't stop..." Harry mumbled, pressing soft kisses to the boy's neck, sucking a mark to the righthand side. Louis moaned softly.  
"You will, I trust you."  
Harry's teeth brushed against the skin on his neck and he inhaled the boy's sweet scent. He had never smelt someone so pure, so perfect so delicious. It was one breath later which caused him to bare his fangs, sinking into the boy's neck, right where he had just left his mark.  
Louis gasped out in shock, arms moving to grasp his future mate's shoulders. Harry sucked softly, a small trail of blood dripping down Louis' neck and onto his pretty collar bones. His tongue followed the trail, licking up the redness.   
"Harry...." Louis mumbled, hand tugging on the mans curls. The vampire stared into Louis' eyes. He had never tasted blood so good, he could drink from Louis everyday and still crave more. It was like Louis was a drug, made just for him.   
He was.  
"Am I hurting you cub?" Harry whispered as he played with the boy's hair, craving to dip his head to the boy's neck and take one last sip.  
"No, no, no. It feels good. Keep going."  
Harry hummed, blinking in shock, his hands made there way to Louis' back, slowly falling down to sit against the boy's round ass.  
He took one last drink, before licking his neck clean and looking up again.  
They stared at one another in silence for a moment, both smiling. Harry let his fangs fall away and his teeth return to normal. His forehead fell against Louis' and they felt more connected than ever.  
"Your heart is beating so fast." Harry mumbled, thumb rubbing against Louis' thigh.  
The boy giggled, "it's beating for you."


	37. Chapter 37

"Lou, dolly, wake up - we have finally docked. We need to check into the hotel. It is a big day tomorrow."  
Louis mumbled as he awoke, the sun was streaming through the windows to the deck of the ship, he could see land and smiled up at Harry. The vampire smiled, kissing him on the cheek softly. Louis giggled, grabbing Harry by his tie and bringing him falling onto the bed.  
Harry grunted as he flopped on top of the tiny human.  
"I don't wanna hurt you Lou."  
The small boy rolled his eyes fondly, "oh shush, just give me a kiss." Harry moved to press his lips towards the boy's cheek. Louis whined, "a proper kiss."  
The vampire smiled, pressing his lips against the boy's pouty pink lips, "now up you get Angel."  
\---  
"You never fail to impress me with these hotel rooms." Louis aws at the big hotel room

"Ah no, this is really nothing - rather small actually. The picture online made it look better." Harry ummed and awed, evidently unimpressed by where they were staying. Louis just rolled his eyes fondly, giggling to himself as he flopped onto the bed. Harry smiled, crawling on top of the small boy and rolling him over, so he was straddling him.  
"Love you."  
"Love you too baby boy." Harry smiled.  
\----  
"Hey Lou, I have to take a phone call to the Council, the people we are visiting tomorrow. Would you be able to run down and pick me up some things from the strip mall down the road?"  
Louis yawned, havng just woken up from 60 winks, eyes wide, ready to please, "of course da-um-harry."  
Louis' cheeks blushed red at his near slip up, he had recently been dreaming of Harry in ways that were certainly not platonic. And the names he had been calling Harry, were also... certainly not platonic.  
The vampire didn't seem to notice.  
Just as the boy was about to leave, Harry called him over, "Lou... come here baby."  
The vampire grasped Louis' waist pulling him close before inhaling his scent, "Haz..." Louis mumbled as the vampire snuggled into his neck.  
"Are you... scenting me?"   
Harry smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Louis' neck before nodding, "got to make sure you are safe, and people know you aren't to be touched. Here is some money." Harry proceded to pass the boy $1500 in cash, Louis' eyes widened, "now can you please go and get me a new macbook pro, mine is old and it's time for an upgrade."  
Louis nodded, happy to please.  
\----  
"Sorry Harry, they were sold out from the one you wanted, I did get it ordered in for you, but it will take another two days. I'm sorry." Louis sat on the boy's lap, moving to pass his soon-to-be-mate the cash he had been given.  
Harry threw a hand up, waving absentmindedly, "oh no Lou, keep it. I don't need it." Louis frowns, "Haz, it's your money..."  
Harry just stands up, letting Louis fall softly onto the couch, "I make that much every second Lou. I don't need it."  
The tiny boy huffed, moving to Harry's work bag and stuffing the money inside. The CEO's eyes widened at Louis' defience, something nobody had ever displayed in front of him.  
He squinted at the small boy, picking up his phone, dialling a number as he stared directly into Louis' eyes.  
"Liam, yes hello. I want you to transfer $1500 to Louis' bank account. Yes immedaitly. Good, goodbye."  
Louis' mouth fell open at Harry, "Harry!" He let out a tiny unbelieving scream. Harry just smirked, believing he had won.  
Louis huffed, grasping Harry's phone and dialling Liam again, "Liam, it's Louis. I want you to refund that $1500 from my account back to Harry's. Liam, now... Good thank you."  
Harry's sat in the corner, eyes wide and mouth open in an 'o' shape, "I told you to keep it cub."  
"And I said I didn't want it."  
Harry growled softly, pulling the boy into his arms, "I don't know whether to spank you, or worship at your feet."  
Harry knew that although he was the almighty powerful one, it was Louis who owned him - he was wrapped around his little finger and everyone knew it.  
Louis just fell into a pit of giggles as Harry began to tickle him mercilessly. He was having more fun than ever before, felt happier than ever before.   
He wasn't prepared for what he would find out at the Council.


	38. Chapter 38

ALL ITALIAN IS DONE BY GOOGLE TRANSLATE DON'T COME FOR ME

 

Two large mahogonay doors stood in front of them. Louis clung to Harry's side in fright. These doors stood a massive 3m tall. The celining however, covered in stain glass windows of saints and naked art, was at least 20m tall. It was massive.  
Harry squeezed Louis' hand comfortingly sending him a side glance and short smile. Louis' heart was beating one thousand miles an hour, and unlike usual, this time it wasn't butterflies but nerves of the uknown.  
A gaurd stood in front of the door, dressed from head to toe in black robes, a single red sash slung over his shoulder. Harry stood up right, addressing the man.  
"Sono Harry Styles, qui per verdere il Consiglio." (I am Harry Styles, here to see the council.")  
Louis' eyes widened at the words which came our of his mouth, Harry wasn't speaking english. Before he knew it Harry was removing his hand from Louis' in favour of the small of his back.  
The gaurds opened the haunting door, it creaked revealing the terror of the council on the other side. Louis gulped as Harry guided him inside. Three cloaked figures sat on throanes at the other end, a line of vampires in armour to the side.  
"Harry. Che piarcere rivederti giovane." (Harry, how lovely to see you young man.)  
The middle figure, a male vampire stood, his black robe dragged on the floor and he, like the other two, wore a purple slash over his shoulder.  
Louis was scared and activly stood slightly behind Harry. The CEO flicked him a comforting glance.  
"You will speak English while adressing us Damien." Harry's voice echoed within the four walls of the building.  
The vampire, which Louis now knew was Damien, looked angered, but plastered a smile on his face nevertheless. Walking foward, he stopped in front of Harry a mere foot away.  
"Of course, I wouldn't want Louis to feel left out would I...." Damien smile made Louis feel uneasy, as he turned from Harry to him. "Louis my dear, the reason we are here. Oh look that rhymed."  
A laughter fell from Damien, both Harry and Louis remained silent. The vampire sniffed at Louis for a second.  
"He smells.... pure? You have not bed him?" Harry pushed Louis behind him gently as he took a step towards the council member.  
"That, is none of your business."  
Damien merely smirked, lifting off into the air and levating back to his chair, "oh but it is Harry." He paused before nodding at the vampire next to him, this time a women her slash was close to falling off her shoulder, she tugged it back up.  
"Clarice, show them." Damien stated, nodding at the female vampire.  
Suddenly a smokey crystal ball floated from the table to the center of the room. She walked towards it, her smile as unsettling as Damien's.  
"Come Harry, come Louis." Harry began to walk foward, Louis remained frozen with fear.  
"We wont bite, although you do smell delicious." Clarice giggled. Harry growled, glaring at her. However remained calm, moving to guide his small mate to the crystal ball.  
"This is the prophecy?" Muttered Harry.  
Clarice nodded, "mhm, all you have to do is place your right hand on it."  
Louis locked eyes with Harry, the vampire took his hand in his, pressing a soft kiss to the skin before muttering the words, "together."  
And within 3,2, and 1. They were placing their hands around the ball in sync. Their minds were suddenly consumed with images of an old witch with grayed out hair and glasses larger than fit her face.  
The witch looked like she was in a trance, smoke clouded her being so all Louis and Harry could see was her profile. Suddenly, she began to speak, more like yell.  
"HE WHO COMES FROM NOTHING WILL FIND A MATE WITH HE WHO COMES FROM SOMETHING. HE WHO COMES FROM SOMETHING WILL NOT TURNNN THE HUMANNNN. HE WHO COMES FROM NOTTTTHING WILL BEAR CHILDDD WITHIN THE YEARRR. THE CHILDD WILL BE THE FIRST HYBRID HUMANNN AND VAMPIRE EVVVER. THY CHILD WILL BRING EQUALITTTY TO HUMANS AND VAMPIRES ONCE MOOOOORE."  
Louis felt his breath sucked away as he removed his hand from the crystal ball. His eyesight was black and as he blinked he was suddenly returned to his surroundings. There he was, knocked to his knees on the red carpet of the Council's layer, Harry helping him to his feet. He stood up staring in Harry's eyes, the vampire looked just as scared as he did.  
Louis stared at his stomach in shock, letting his small hands rest upon a non existant bump.  
"You do not know that is reffering to Louis and I." Harry voiced, nocking the crystal ball to the floor. Clarice laughed, taking a seat once again. This time the third and final member stood up.  
"Do not take us as fools Harry Styles." He paused before continuing, "we will have order and we will have order how we define it. And nowhere in that definition does it state equality with humans."  
Harry growled, "equality it's maybe a definition you should look up, becuase it's not a bad thing."  
Damien stood again, speeding towards Harry and grasping him by the neck, "WE WILL NOT LET HUMANS RAISE TO POWER, THEY WILL JUST USE IT AND EVENTUALLY FIND A WILL A NEED TO EXTERMINATE US."  
Damien pushed the CEO to the floor, Louis ran after him, petting his arm to see if he was okay. Harry gave a small smile to his mate as he stood up again.  
"Insanity." Harry muttered, "and what will you have us do? A prophecy is a prophecy."  
Suddenly all three Council member's were standing in a line and speaking in sync, they smiled too kindly for their words, "you cannot bed him, ever, only then will you change the future, only then are we as a species safe. You would be wise to follow these orders Harry Styles. Remember the Council is watching and listening very very closley. Keep your friends close. But enemies closer."  
Then with a wink from Damien a spur of light shone within the room and they had vanished, just as fast as they had been there, they were gone.  
Louis looked to Harry in confusion.  
Harry shook his head as he took the small boy's hand, he began to walk out of the building, muttering one last single scentence.  
"Dio ti prego aiutami!" (God please help me).


	39. Chapter 39

Harry took a large gulped from the glass he was drinking from, the sweet blood running down his throat. He sighed, turning to look at his special boy. There Louis was his knees to his chest, staring out the window looking lost.  
They were currently on Harry's private jet flying back home. The CEO decided to fly instead of sail for easiness.  
He sighed, dropping his cup in the little kitchenette sink as he moved to shuffle next to his mate.  
"Lou, tell me what you're thinking baby."  
Louis looked up, letting his shoulder fall against the vampire's shoulder, "i'm... i'm a boy, a human boy and i'm going to be... Going to be... pregnant?"  
Harry sighed as he scooped up the tiny human bringing him into the bedroom of the jet. It was rather big for a plane, and comfortably fit a queen bed in the back.  
Louis cuddled into the blanket, resting in between Harry's legs. The vampire let his hand's fall against Louis' stomach.  
"That's the prophecy yes, but now that we know it, we can change it... well, and that is what the council asked us to do."  
Louis turned around in Harry's arms, their stomachs against one another, they shared a small peck before smiling.  
"I'm scared Hazzy."  
The vampire hugged the boy close, "don't be baby, because i'm here and i'm never letting you go."  
Louis smiled, "I love you, Harry."  
"I love you more than life itself baby boy."  
Louis smiled, feeling happier than he had fifteen minutes ago.  
\----  
"Home sweet home," Harry muttered as the two of them walked through the doorway of the vampire's mansion. Louis giggled, "are yous sure I can't take my own suitcase Harry?"  
The vampire smirked, before zooming past Louis with both his and the tiny human's luggage within ten seconds he returned, picking Louis up this time and zooming with super speed to the bedroom.  
Louis giggled the entire time, clinging onto Harry before being thrown onto the bed.  
"I think you will find that I have not only taken both our suitcases upstairs but have also unpacked our belongings."  
Louis rolled his eyes, "show off."  
Harry merely laughed, puckering his lips, naturally, Louis let the man give him a chaste kiss. Louis leaned back into the bed, yawning. Harry smiled staring at the boy, Louis was beautiful, and Harry was smitten.  
"Tired Kitten?"  
Louis looked up at the vampire, seeing him now searching through the closet for something, "yeah my body thinks I should be asleep right now even though it's only 5 pm."  
Harry turned around a bath bomb in his hand, "how about I run a nice warm bath for you."  
Louis bit his lip nodding his head, he watched as Harry used his super speed to zoom into the bathroom. He couldn't help but giggle to himself because lately, Harry had become comfortable using his vampiric abilities around him, which meant he was always moving at 200km/h.  
Louis eventually made his way into the bathroom when Harry called out that it was ready. He smiled at the sight. He always forgot how lovely Harry's place was. There the bath was filled to the brim, bubbles floating on top and Harry sitting on the edge.

"Thank you..." Louis whispered, feeling the water. He stood in between Harry's legs, the vampire breathed in his sweet scent eyes closing in pure bliss. He pressed soft kisses to Louis' clothed belly.  
The vampire stood up, now towering over his future mate, "I will let you bathe in peace." Moving to leave, he was stopped by Louis' finger caught in his belt loop.  
"No, stay... join me?"  
Harry bit his lip, staring at Louis, "are you sure?"  
The tiny boy smiled, taking his shirt off, "we can stay in our boxers?" His cheeks tinted pink as Harry stared at his waist. He covered it with his arms. The vampire looked up nodding, his shirt to coming off, He was toned a well defined six pack and Louis suddenly felt self-conscious.  
"Don't cover yourself sweetheart. Because your body is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I want to kiss every inch of you."  
Within minutes the two were laying in the bath, in just their boxers, Louis between Harry's legs. The latter kissed the small boy on the top of his head.  
"What's going through your pretty little brain?"  
Louis huffed playing with the floating bubbles.  
"Just, what the council ordered... will we, ever...um. Be, um intimate?" Louis' cheeks flushed a bright red as he turned to give Harry a curious yet shy glance.  
Harry sighed, running his hand through his boy's hair, "breaking a direct order from the council is dangerous, death or maybe even war could incur."  
Louis frowned, he was a virgin, and he knew he wasn't ready for Harry to take his virginity yet, but it was certainly something he would want one day.  
"Then turn me into a vampire one day, then we could never make a hybrid baby... just a normal vampire. Turn me, Harry, turn me and we can be together." Louis was now straddling Harry in the bath, the vampire traced shapes on his thigh.  
"Never Lou. Fucking never. Don't even ask that of me, because I will never turn you into a monster like me."  
Louis frowned, "you aren't a monster Harry."  
The curly haired man frowned, resting his chin against Louis' shoulder, breathing in the scent of his sweet blood.  
"I drink human blood to live, I am a cold-hearted monster, and I will never let you be one too."  
Louis starred out the bathroom window, "well every time we touch my heart beats for you Harry, and I feel yours beat for me too."  
The CEO didn't respond, just held the boy close, suddenly scared of breaking the perfection he held in his arms.


	40. Chapter 40

"Wow, Lou. That sounds like a lot. Are you sure you're okay? If I had found all that shit out within an hour my head would be ready to combust." Niall whispered as he sat sipping his coffee in the break room. Louis sat next to him, cuddled into the corner of the huge couch.

The small boy shrugged, rolling his shoulders, "I don't know how to feel that's the real problem Niall everything is confusing me. I mean, Harry said he absolutly wont turn me... so if he wont, then I might never get to be. Well you know." Louis turned a red before muttering the last word, "intimate."

Niall smiled softly, "i'm sure everything will work out. Plus, if Harry wont turn you plenty of vampires would love to have a suck of your blood and do it for you." Niall laughed, evidently considering his words a joke.

Louis however, turned his head to the left considering Harry's words one last time, 'never lou, fucking never. Don't even ask that of me.' And suddenly, Niall's words seemed like the only solution.

"Louis... Louis... I was joking." 

Louis snapped out of his thoughts and stared up at the blonde fertile. He put a smile on his face before saying in his sweetest tone, "Oh yeah, I know. That wouldn't be a good idea anyway."

\----

"Liam..." Louis nocked on the second in charges office door, small voice scared and quiet.

"Come in Louis." The small boy walked in noticing Liam was on the phone he raised a finger directing Louis to sit and wait.

Louis jumped up onto the large couch in the Dom's office, he hated the piece of furniture, so tall - he had thankfully nailed the art of the jump and sit.

Within a minute Liam was ending his call and turning to Louis with a kind smile, "hey Lou. Where is Harry?"

"Harry's gone down to floor 18, something about a meeting with the IT team." Liam nodded in acknowledgment.

"Oh yeah, to fix the internet issues. Hopefully he can help. You need something yourself Lou?"

Liam leant against the wall, staring as Louis swung his feet back and forth on the sofa.

"Well, yes. And Harry cannot know."

Suddenly Liam's smile was turning into a frown, as he stood up and walked closer.

"What is it?"

Louis paused, a long silent pause before suddenly he was stuttering out the scentece, "i-i well um i, was ho-hoping you could maybe, if you would, turn me?"

Liam's eyes turned the size of balloons, his face frozen in a cartoon like expression of shock.

"Turn you into a vampire?" Liam checked, only reicing a nod from the small boy.

The Dom shook his head a strong a definite no, "no Louis. I know how much Harry would hate that. You asked Harry didn't you and he said no. Right?"

Louis nodded, a face of guilt.

"Lou darling, you and Harry and made for one another, and the prophecy doesn't dictate your life-"

Louis groaned interupting the second in charge, "IT DOES THOUGH!" 

Liam was shocked by the boy's outburst, watching as Louis' expression changed and tears began to well in his eyes, "please Liam... please. I just want.... just want Harry."

The dom smiled sadly, helping Louis off the chair he was sat on, a pressed a soft kiss to the boy's hair. It was platonic, comforting.

"I'm sorry Louis. I cannot. And you should not go against Harry."

The small boy sent one last hopefuly glance to Liam before leaving with a deflated nod.

\---

Liam had told Harry. No matter how much he adored Louis as a friend, Harry was his superior. His clans leader, and on top of that his best friend. So when Harry got home, to find Louis on the couch, watching television. When he would have once cooed and cuddled him, he put on his tough exterior and walked fowards.

He reaked of dominance and power.

"Louis." The small boy looked up, the smile immedatly dropping from his face when he saw Harry's expression.

"Um, h-hi?"

"Liam told me that you asked him to turn you today, is that true?" 

Louis whimpered, hanging his head in shame, "yes i'm sorry I just really want to be with you."

Harry, ready to fall to his knees and hold Louis close and comfort him held his ground.

"I told you how I feel about you being turned."

Louis shrugged, playing with his fingers. He avoided Harry's eye as the man sat next to him.

"Over my lap pretty."

Louis' mouth was open in an 'O' shape, and he couldn't believe what he just heard. 

"Wha-what?" Louis didn't move only stared up at Harry.

"You heard me. Naughty boys get punished."

Again Louis didn't move so Harry flipped the small boy over, pulling his clothed body over his knee. Harry looked down and god this boy was blessed with the most delicious ass he wanted to moan at the sight.

"Ten spanks, okay Lou?" Harry looked at the boy, this time asking for silent permission. Louis nodded. Cheeks red with embarrasent. Harry let him keep his flannel pyjamas on.

"Dolly remember, if you want me to stop at any time or if you feel uncomfortable just say stop okay?"

Once again the small boy nodded.

Harry rubbed his hand over Louis' ass and gave the cheeks a little squeeze before laying down the first spank, receiving a squeak from the tiny twink

"Why are you getting spanked, Louis?" Harry asked as he continued to rub Louis' ass.

"F-for asking Liam to turn me, when you said no." Harry hummed and gave the boy another spank, this time; Louis let out a gasp.

"That's right Lou. But from now you're going to talk to me about how your feeling instead right." Another spank, and a moan from Louis.

"Yea-yeah Hazzy." Harry let Louis relax before laying down three, much harsher and faster spanks.

Louis pulled his hands behind him, but Harry only grabbed his hands and held them behind his back.

"Be good sweetheart." Another spank, and another moan from the small boy.

Harry then spanked Louis three more times before asking, "Is this turning you on baby?" Louis was obviously hard, "Maybe." Harry chuckled, "One more."

And with that he was pulling the small boy into his arms and holding him close. Their clothed crutches rubbed against one another and Harry couldn't help but smirk at the feeling of how hard Louis was.

"Baby boy, let me show you that we don't have to have sex to be intimate."

Louis' mouth opened and with that Harry was laying him down on the couch and crawling over him.

"Okay my innocent boy, lesson one." Harry leaned down to whisper in Louis' ear, "dry humping."

With that Harry was let his croutch rub against Louis' the small boy could have cum right then and there.


	41. Chapter 41

It had been a week since they returned home. Harry was odly affectionate with Louis, perhaps he felt like the small boy deserved more attention than normal in this hard time. Or maybe he was just in love.

Yeah, he was certainly in love.

"Lou babe, come here." Harry muttered as he motioned with his hand. He rubbed his temple, pushing his desk chair back. Louis, whose desk was still in Harry's office, smiled at the attention walking towards the man and gracfully planted his ass on the vampire's lap.

"Hi." Louis whispered, leaning up with pouty lips, Harry of course ganted him a kiss.

"I thought we, you might want to meet my clan tonight."

Louis was aware of the term clan. Many vampires lived their lives alone and with just the company of their soul mate. However, more often than not, vampires joined clans - huge groups with heirachy, usually extending many generations. He knew of the Styles Clan, suppossidly one of the most powerful clans in the world.

Louis had always wondered where the Styles clan lived, and why Harry didn't board with them. Because, Louis' knowledge of clans suggests that they generally live in one huge, well, mansion!

"Where? I mean, don't you usually live with your clan?"

Harry nods, "yeah, and I used to live with them, all other members of my clan - excluding Liam, live in Birchwood, a town over, there is a huge place their which houses all 300 of us." Louis' eyes widened how big was this 'place'. 300 was enough people to fill a street, maybe more.

"Why don't you live with them Hazza?" Louis asked making himself comfortable by resting his cheek against the vampire's shoulder. Harry leant down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. Softly petting this innocent boys thigh.

"I find great pleasure in the solitude at my own residence, after growing up with 300 other vampires...."

Louis frowned, "do I annoy you by disturbing your solitude?"

Harry smiled, easily manhandling Louis so he was stradling him, "oh baby, solitude has never seamed so displeasurable, when the possibility of being with you for the rest of my life is on the table."

Louis giggled as the vampire used a fancy tone as he speaked.

"Haz, I love you."

Harry just smiled pressing a kiss to Louis' soft lips, "meet my clan, formally, my family."

Louis nodded with a tiny smile, "okay."

\----

Harry's 'huge place' where his clan lived, was an understatment. This 'huge place' was an actual palace fit for royalty. Louis wonderd why it was so far away, when now he understands - it was the size of an actual suburb.

Louis wonderd why it was so far away, when now he understands - it was the size of an actual suburb 

"Wow... this is, huge!" Louis awed as Harry pulled into the palace like residence, the huge pond in the middle creating a clear, almost circular driveway.

Harry chuckled as he offered Louis a hand and he stood out of the car, "come, let us get out of the sun." 

Louis giggled, unlike many films suggest, vampires didn't burn in the sun, they had adapted out of that phase. However, Harry always said that when the sun shone bright on his skin, a small heated sensation, which he clearly wasn't fond of, ran throughout his body.

"Does, your clan know i'm coming?" Louis asked, as Harry and he began to walk towards one of the many doors.

Harry nodded, "yes I called them all into our banquet hall, I have also told them of the prophechy. I hope this will not anger you?"

Harry searched Louis' eyes for any displeasure, however the small boy merley smiled and nodded, "i'm gald, I didn't really want to have to answer questions of who, what, when, where and why. I already did that in English papers."

Harry chuckled, placing his hand on the small of Louis' back, "they won't ask questions, I promise. Now please stay close. Some of the members of my clan are... well, how do I say, not use to treating humans as friends."

Louis' eyes widened in worry, walking closer than ever next to Harry. They soon found themselves greeted by Liam. Louis smiled, hugging the vampire who he was quickly becoming close with.

"Liam." Harry nodded at the second in charge. 

The bruette ruffled Louis' hair, "come in guys, everybody is seated in the banquet hall anticipaiting your arrival."

And when Louis finally made it into said banquet hall, he was shocked. The longest table he had ever seen seated what Louis presumed, was all 300 members of Harry's clan. The vampires all stood as they clapped. Harry laughed softly, playfully waving his hand shushing them all as he lead Louis to the seat at the top of the table. There were five seats. Harry sat in the middle, with Louis to his right. Liam sat next to Louis and next to Harry was Anne, his mother, who he had met briefly.

"Thank you all for coming today, I understand we are all very busy people." Everyone chuckled, "I also know, it was a shock when I discovered that, my beautiful mate, was human." A chorus of hums was heard around the room.

Louis stared at Harry fondly, the man spoke up again, "but I want to thank each and everyone of you for letting him enter our home and hopefully, accepting him as family."

Louis blushed red as a cheering circled around the room, Liam leant over to him whispering a small, "don't be nervous, Harry speaks so highly of you to everyone, they love you before even meeting you."

Harry of course heard, even a whisper in a loud room can't get past a vampire's ears. But he couldn't argue, because it was the most true statment in the world.

\----

Louis was enjoying himself sitting on one of the couches with Liam next to him, Harry but a foot away laughing away with Gemma.

That's when a vampire, who he hadn't been introduced to was using super speed to zoom close to him. Louis gasped as the vampire whispered a small, "boo!"

Taking a step back the still unnamed vampire laughed as he, held out a hand, "Andy.... and you are the star of the party, Louis. What a fine, little piece of meat. Would love to taste."

Liam growled, "Andy. Back off."

The vampire laughed pulling Louis to his feet as he held Louis' hand, he forceffuly spun the boy in a circle, Louis ended with his back against the vampire, and Andy's nose in his neck. His heart beat fast, eyes full of fright.

"What? Harry's left him this little weak thing. Might as well have a snack. That human food we ate really didn't hit the spot. But this...." He smelt at Louis' neck, "what blood type are you darling, A? No AB negative right? Well, now that would hit the spot".

Harry finally turned around after hearing Louis' heart beat begin to race at an abnormal speed, "Andy... Let him go, now."

Harry growled, eyes a red, as he stood next to Liam, arms crossed an muscels buldging, "and what fun would that be Mr Harold."

The CEO glared, using his own super speed to pull Andy off the tiny human, twisting his arm in a painful direction, "I thought we had a little chat before today Andy. What happened to your promise of no touching, no looking and definitly no tasting." Harry muttered, throwing the vampire on the floor.

By now a crowd had formed around Liam, Louis, Harry and Andy.

Louis was in Liam's arms as Harry stared down at the vampire he had just forced to the floor.

Andy laughed, "oh Harry, I can't help if I like my food running scared."

Harry's eyes turned black, he stared at Andy with a blank expression, "Liam take Louis home please."

Liam hesitated but Harry's voice prompted his movement, "now!"

Holding Louis close he began to walk towards the exit, with one last word to his boss and best friend, "don't do something you will regret."

Harry glanced Liam a look, "oh I won't regret this."

Louis could only push himself closer to Liam and hope Harry wouldn't hurt himself.


	42. Chapter 42

Louis huffed, dabbing the wet cloth against the vampires forehead. Harry had returned to him in under an hour, bruises on his nuckles and scratches all along his arms, face and side.

"I can't believe you dueled him. You shouldn't have Harry, I was fine, Liam was sticking up for me." Louis chastisised as he sat on Harry's knee cleaning his wounded forehead. He brushed away a curl softly in the process.

Harry stared up at Louis. Louis' actions in themself were unecessary, his vampiric powers would foresea his wounds completely healed by sunset. However, for Harry, Louis' actions were endearing.

The small caramel haired boy pet Harry softly.

"I did have to Lou, because you're my little mate, and my second in charge shouldn't have to stand up for you, it should be me."

Louis blushed standing up to go and wet the face towel again. Harry too began to stand only to recieve a harsh glare, "sit back down Mister, i'm not finished yet."

Harry immediatly did as Louis told, a soft smile on his face, "okay." He whispered.

Harry was wrapped around Louis' finger. The small boy was the boss and god did the vampire know it.

 

\---

 

"Did you hear about the new guy who started yesterday Lou?" Niall quizzed as he and Louis sat drinking a cup of coffee during their morning break at work.

Louis' eyes fluttered toward's Niall's blue ones, "no? Should I?"

Niall's eyebrows raised up, as if the gossip he was about to spread was juicy, "aparantly he's a total hottie!"

Louis laughed, "Oh wow Niall, you really are the offices gossiper."

The blonde laughed before stopping suddenly, staring off into the distance, "that's him. Oh my god Louis that's him."

"What your mate?" Louis turned behind himself to look in Niall's eyes direction.

"No! The new guy." 

Louis' eyes finally met with who Niall was refering to, and oh he really was good looking. He wasn't anything like Harry, but good looking nonetheless.

Suddenly their eyes met and he smiled at Louis, starting to walk towards him

Suddenly their eyes met and he smiled at Louis, starting to walk towards him.

"Ummmm Louis, he's walking this way... he's coming here... he's walking towards us Louis!" Niall freaked out, pretending to be busy on his phone.

The man looked prettier up close, "hi, I don't mean to seem weird but... You're the only beating heart for miles, Louis Tomlinson is it?"

Louis' eyes widened, sending Niall a suprised glance, "um yes yes... It is."

The man smiled, shaking his head, "I'm Aria, I must sound creepy. Just my sister you see is mated to a human, so I guess i'm intrigued by you and Mr Styles' relationship. Seems rather lovely, i'm all for equal rights. I'm going to a march on Sunday actually, you should join me."

Louis smiled, about to respond, however in that moment Harry walked up to him.

"Aria, I see you have met Louis, my mate. I presume he is welcoming you to our company?" Harry spoke with such dominance it made Louis blush.

"Of course Sir, Louis is lovely."

The CEO seemed displeased with the answer, rolling his eyes subtly before placing his hand on the small of Louis' back and leading him away.

"Please excuse us, but we must be off, I have to steal him for a few hours. Meetings meetings."

Niall frowned, "but you're meeting isn't for another two hour-"

Harry sent the blonde a glare, "as I said, we really must be off. Goodbye Aria."

The vampire shuffled off into his office, taking Louis with him.

The small human groaned, "Harry what was that? Seriously I was just talking to him."

The vampire glared, "oh yeah, you, were just talking. He however was smelling you up and offering to take you out on little outings. I don't think so, nah uh." 

Louis rolled his eyes standing up, "you are being ridiculous Harry, he was being nice."

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples, "no, fucking hell. We are going home, i'll tell Niall to push back my meetings to tomorrow." The vampire gathers his belongings and begins to walk to the door.

Louis however doesn't move.

"Come on Lou baby boy, we can talk about this at my place, please."

The small boy crosses his arms, staring off into the abyss.

"Louis." Harry warns once more, "you can either walk out that door or i'll carry you."

The small boy huffs, holding his ground. With that the vampire is picking him up and racing him down the fire escape and towards their car.

A loud shreek can be heard from Louis, "Harrrrrreeehhhh!"


	43. Chapter 43

Harry took a deep breath, he and Louis were cuddling. The small boy curled into his lap as he typed away on his phone. Emails exchanging back and forth with company partners. The small human smelt delicious, his heart beating softly as he relaxed. Harry ran his fingers through Louis' caramel locks.

At that moment, a loud ding was heard, Louis jumped. Sitting up in Harry's arms.

The vampire smiled, whispering a soft, "doorbell."

Louis stood up with a stretch, "I'll get it."

Harry couldn't help but grin, knowing exactly what was at the door, having ordered some flowers for the tiny boy.

Within minutes Louis is returning, a large smile gracing his face as he holds the most beautiful bouquet in his hands.

He speaks softly, moving to straddle the vampire, "my Louis, you're more precious than the stars and more beautiful than the moon. I really do love you. Your Harry xxx"

Harry smiles as Louis reads his message aloud, staring into the boy's pretty blues. "And I meant every word."

The short boy smiled, pressing his lips against Harry's, "I love you too Hazzy. You didn't have too! I don't even own a vase oh god. I've never been given flowers before." Louis giggled against his lover's lips.

Harry blinked, "I hope it wasn't too girly..."

Louis smiled more if that was even possible, "Seems I like girly."

Harry wanted to curl Louis into his lap and never let him go.

\----

Louis pouted. A week after Harry's flower present, and they had unfortunately died now, having to be put in the bin just a day ago. It was 9 pm. Louis was in the large royal purple bed alone, scrolling through Netflix. He had to sigh with boredom, rubbing at his eyes with small sweater paws. 

Harry had been busy the past few days, working 24/7. There was a big deal happening within the company which had Harry super busy.

Louis sighed deciding to go look for Harry, no doubt he was in his office. Louis didn't knock instead choosing to peek inside. The vampire was already looking up at the small no doubt hearing him from the moment he began walking.

Louis pouted, hair messy as he stared at the vampire, "come to bed Hazzy."

The CEO rolled his shoulders as he stretched in his office chair, "I can't Princess, I have so so much work to do. And a Skype meeting at 11 pm."

Louis pouted. Harry couldn't help but coo. Louis looked adorable in his little flannel checkered pants, completely shirtless. His soft skin made him look innocent. He was innocent.

"I'm sorry bab-" Harry began only for Louis to interrupt him, now tugging on his hand.

"Pleeease Hazzy. Come to bed and watch a movie with me." Louis pulls at Harry, of course, the CEO doesn't even budge, Louis is to weak.

However, Harry smiles softly, pulling Louis closer as he kisses the small boy's hand. 

"Okay darling, we can watch a movie until you fall asleep, but I have to be back in my office for my meeting."

Louis nods, a small squeal falling from his mouth.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Louis jumps excitedly.

"Anything for you darling."

Harry really was wrapped around the boy's finger.

\----

Naturally, Harry felt awful having to leave Louis alone in bed at 11 pm. So of course, the next day the CEO had to spoil the boy. 

"Hello Sir, you asked for the manager, That would be, Mr Summer. How can I help."

Harry stood up straighter, briefcase in hand, other hand holding the small of Louis' back. The small human shuffled closer to Harry. They where in a shop, Louis didn't know what it was called, all he knew was he had seen a pair of plain black socks for $760. 

It was an expensive shop. Period.

"Harry Styles." The two vampires shook hands. The manager seemed to have a face of recognition.

Harry continued, "you see this young man over here." Harry motioned to Louis. The manager smiled, "yes."

Harry's eyes flicked toward's Louis before returning to the manager, "do you have anything in this shop as beautiful as he is."

The manager almost chuckled, "oh yes!:

Harry's eyes widened, sending the employee a glare, the manager was quickly stuttering a response.

"I mean oh, no! No, no, no. I'm saying we have many things as beautiful as he would want them to be. That's the point I was getting at, and I think we can all agree with that. That's why when you came in-"

Harry cut Mr Summer of, "Excuse me, however, I think we are going to need a lot more people helping us." The CEO took a step towards the man, "I'll tell you why we're going to be spending an obscene amount of money in here. So we are going to need a lot more people to help suck up to us."

The manager smiled, teeth showing through, "That's what we really like. Sir you're in the right store and the right city for that matter. Anything you see here, we can do."

Just then 7 more employees raced in taking Louis towards a leather couch and began showing him a variety of expensive garments, some colourful, some black. Harry smiled, looking through a newspaper as he was served champagne and strawberries.

He looked towards Louis who had a smile on his face, he gave the boy a thumbs up as he put an adorable scarf on.

"Excuse me, Sir?" The manager, much shorter than Harry, tapped the dom vampire in the shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Exactly how obscene an amount of money were you talking about? Profane? or really offensive?"

Harry looked up at the manager for the first time, "oh, really offensive."

Mr Summer smiled walking away with a mummer, "oh I like him so much."

\----

"Annnnd here's my ninth outfit.", Louis giggled as he walked out of the wardrobe in his new clothes. Harry still smiled.

$73,000 in that shop. It truly was really offensive. But again, Harry could afford to spend that much money every second of every day for the rest of his life.

"Darling boy, you look more stunning in every outfit." Louis smiled, moving to straddle Harry the two kissed.

Lately, they had forgotten about the council, just enjoying their time together. 

"Oh and Hazza I forget to tell you Niall's coming over today, seeing as it's a Saturday and all. He's sleeping over. If, that's okay."

Harry smiled, "of course baby."

Louis squealed, "oh and Aria is also coming."

Harry's eyes widened, "WHAT!"


	44. Chapter 44

"Harry you really blow things out of proportion! Aria is a new guy at work who I'm trying to be friends with. If you haven't noticed already, I don't really have many of those! I'm fucking human!" Louis huffed, hands on his hips as he stood his ground.

Harry's eyes fell to the floor, the vampire standing up and pulling Louis into him. He fell to the bed and positioned Louis between his legs.

"Oh, little one..." Harry truly did not know how to respond, "what time are they coming over?"

Louis snuggled into the vampire's broad cold chest, "in around 4 hours, at 5 pm."

The CEO nodded, "have a nap, I know you were awake late into the night and arose early this morning." Louis was about to argue however a yawn betrayed him. Harry cooed, pulling Louis further into his arms, and covered him with a blanket.

"But don't you need to work?"

Harry chuckled, "yes... but I find it increasingly difficult to when I have you in my arms." Harry peppered the boy's lips in soft kisses, "sleep, Lou. I'll be here when you wake."

Louis merely smiled at the vampire, drifting off in the safety of Harry's arms.

\-----

"Hey, Mr Styles! Wicked home you have, thanks for letting me come over." 

Harry's teeth were pressed tightly together as he willed his fangs not to fall. Aria had arrived, and Harry hated the mere sight of the man. Jealousy was an emotion he was unfamiliar with, however, with Louis it was something he experienced more often in the last 6 months than he had in the past 1342 years.

"Why thank you Aria, Louis should be in the living room, Niall is already here. I think they were planning on watching movies."

The dom vampire, Aria, smiled patting Harry on the back. He was too friendly for the vampire's liking.

"Wicked! Lead the way Mr Styles."

Harry wanted to punch the man if he dares use the word 'wicked' once more. However, for Louis' sake, he willed the urge away and lead him to said room.

There were Louis and Niall laughing as they looked over something on Harry's laptop, well spare laptop which he had lent the small boy.

"Louis..." Harry announced his presence, sourcing the boy's attention.

The tiny boy looked up with a huge smile, "Oh Aria, you made it. Thank you for coming, sit... we were thinking of either guardian's of the galaxy or 50 shades of grey." Louis and Niall fell into another pit of giggles as Harry's face contoured into a mix of fury and shock.

"Don't you even-" The CEO began, only to be cut off by the tiny human.

"I'm kidding Hazzy. You're so gullible."

Harry rolled his eyes, moving to stand in front of Louis, pulling the boy up to his feet and pressing soft kisses to his lips. Harry's eyes flicked to Aria, making sure he was watching as he claimed the boy in front of the Dom and Fertile vampires.

Harry's fangs popped, scraping along the small boy's neck before they were returning to their hidden position.

"Behave," Harry whispered deeply into Louis' ear, leaving the small boy flustered.

"Guardian's of the Galaxy it is," Louis mumbled, a shy smile on his lips as Harry left the room with a smirk.

\----

Not to Harry's surprise, he couldn't help but stay constantly alert to every sound and smell coming from the theatre room where Louis, Niall and Aria stayed the night. He heard laughter, jokes, and pure squeals of happiness.

He almost felt bad for being so weary of Aria, it was clear Louis was having the time of his life. It made Harry realise, he had never truly asked Louis if he had family... He clearly didn't have many friends. The vampire sighed, knowing at least now Aria could be a good friend along with Niall.

Harry had to remember, Louis was human - and in this world, outside the shelter of Harry's arms; Louis was prey.

Eventually, the sun sunk into the land and the moon rose high into the sky only for the sun to return hours later.

"Morning baby boy," Harry mumbled as he saw Louis for the first time in a few hours, the boy's hair was wild and his skin soft and slightly puffy from sleep. Harry fell in love all over again.

"Hey Haz, Niall had to skip out last night, something about a hunting session for deer? Aria is still sleeping."

The vampire pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead, "yes I heard him leave, said farewell even."

"You didn't sleep?"

Harry smiled with a chuckle, "no baby, I really only sleep when you are with me, I continued to work away at my desk."

"Workaholic."

Harry laughed. The two continued to share a stare of love for a fair while before Harry was whispering a soft, "Aria's awake."

And within ten seconds, the said man was walking through the door, in sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Yo Mr Styles. I may have only been alive, well dead for like 100 years but that was a solid sleep. Wow." 

Harry's eyes widened, "you're only 100?"

Aria laughed, "well 112 actually."

The CEO shook his head in shock, "wow you're a fuckin baby. God."

Aria smiled as he began to zip up his overnight bag, "well that's coming from an elder vampire who has been in history, been everywhere, done everything. I'm sure nothing really surprises you anymore Mr Styles."

A soft silence fell through the room as Harry considered the words of the dom vampire. Louis, however, was slightly shocked, only now realising how little he knew about vampires not just Harry, the entire vampiric breed was one giant question mark.

"Anyway, I better get going. Y'all have a good day. See you at work, thanks for a wicked night!"

Just like that Louis and Harry were left alone after seeing the man out.

Harry stared at Louis for a second before laughing.

"What?" 

The CEO just smiled, "does he know any adjective other than 'wicked'?"

Probably not.

\---


	45. Chapter 45

Louis sighed, back against Harry's chest as they relaxed in the warm spa of Harry's mansion.

"I'm sorry for what happened today, trust when I say I will never let you leave my side again" Harry mumbled, rubbing his fingers down the small boy's arm. Louis whined, turning around in Harry's arms so he was nosing at the man's stomach, legs floating behind him. The vampire twirled his fingers in Louis's brown locks.

"Not your fault... It's normal."

Harry had to shake his head because what had happened shouldn't be normal.

Flashback: 3 hours earlier

Louis bit his lip as he roamed the huge Target in an attempt to find the hygiene aisle. He needed more soap, maybe some softer towels (Harry's were awfully rough), he also liked the idea of purchasing bubbles to make bubble baths.

He had abandoned Harry in the blood aisle, moving off on his own to find these items - despite the vampire's whines about leaving him. Louis knew he was one of the perhaps five total humans in the store. However, he felt safe knowing his mate was just a few aisles down.

He wrapped his arms around his torso, eyes immediately falling to the floor. He finally remembered what it was like before Harry. He had been with the vampire so often know he never went out without him. When with Harry he was safe and protected, however now as he roamed the store alone he fell victim the snarls and glares as his 'superiors' passed him.

Clearly, he was not welcome.

"FIlthy vermin." A vampire muttered to their mate as they both walked past Louis who was stood still staring at the rack of towels. His eyes fell to the floor with sadness.

Louis began touching each different type of towel, attempting to decipher which was the softness. However loud footsteps from behind him interrupted his task.

"Human... what makes you think you have a right to put your foul scent on our items?"

Louis looked up, it was fertile. The fertile was taller than him, and worse the iconic red Target uniform name badge reading 'Sage'.

Louis opened his mouth about to speak, however, closed it not knowing how to respond. He wanted to shout, to say he had every right a vampire would to shop here. But he did not. By law humans were inferior. They were protected, supposedly, however, that did not stop the cruelty they received.

"I..." Louis stuttered as the employee grasped his arm and began roughly tugging him towards the nearby exit.

"You do not belong here human, go find a thrift store, or maybe a homeless shelter. Disgusting." Louis stutrerd again, pulling away as he was dragged and pushed towards the exit.

"No please I have a - I am with H-I am with a vampire dom he is here with me please."

The fertile employee raised eyebrows as he began to laugh almost comically, not believing Louis at all. He through Louis to floor, now outside the store. The tiny boy fell to his knees at the force.

"Do not mock my intelligence human. Now leave. I already have to wash my hands because you're god awful stink is on me. I do not wish to smell or see you here again."

Louis let a small tear fall down his cheek as he rushed to his feet wobbling away from his saw right knee.

The employee merely rolled his eyes, turning around to the other vampire manning the door - the official welcomer. A girl with the name badge Mary.

"I fucking hate humans." She mumbled, Sage merely nodded. Neither cared that the sweetest boy was two shops down crying into his jacket.

Flashback End

Harry bent to press a chaste kiss to Louis' forehead as he sat up, finally sitting in Harry's lap, the bubbles of the spa timed out. The water stilled around them.

"I love you, baby."

"Love you too Hazzy." Louis smiled.

Louis truly did look amazing, there propped up on Harry lap as his skin glowed with the specs of water on his cheekbones. 

"How do you become a vampire?" Harry's eyes widened, sitting up more as he positioned Louis onto his knee more, away from his crouch.

"You don't know?"

Louis shrugged, "I didn't do school much - well human school doesn't teach much about vampires I mean... I really don't know anything about your species. I have." Louis blushed as he paused before continuing, "many questions."

Harry smiled, chuckling softly, "well how about I warm you by the fire inside and answer all of them."

\----

Louis was sat on his knees, surrounded by pillows on the floor, a fur blanket hung off his shoulders. He was a curious little thing and listened intently as Harry answered question after question.

"Well and to become a vampire, is simple - I drink your blood and then you drink from me. Then the change will take around a week. First, you crave raw meat, then the thirst for blood starts. It hurts changing, a lot." 

Louis's mouth formed an O, as he crawled between Harry's spread legs, the vampire sitting on the couch. Harry automatically began to play with the boy's hair.

"I did not know vampires had blood.... can I, see it?"

Harry gulped before nodding, a fang protruding and poking into his own wrist until he drew blood.

Louis gasped as he stared at it, "it is, browny-black?" Harry nodded.

"Mhm, I am dead after all."

There was a silence before Harry licked his arm clean and his wound healed soon after.

"You don't know how hard it is for me, Lou. How much by instinct I want to..." Harry began, however, paused not finishing his sentence until the small boy rubbed his head against his thigh.

"You want to what Haz?"

"I have learned over many years to control instinct, to suppress impulse. However, it is in my nature... I have urges so many urges to bite you, let your blood flow into my mouth before feeding you my own blood and turning you into the beautiful immortal I know you would be."

Louis frowned, perking up. Harry wanted to turn him? Yet every time he asked just that the vampire would say no.

"Then why will you not turn me? I want you so bad Harry. Forever."

The vampire shook his head, standing up, Louis backside falling to the heels of his feet.

"No. I suppress this urge because although alternity with you sounds.... amazing. I would rather have a mere 100 years with you and not see you like the same monster I am."

Louis frowns, tears fillings his eyes, "but I will get old..."

"And I will love you all the same." Harry finally turned towards Louis, hearing his heart rate increase. He sighed, pulling Louis to his feet as he hugged him. "Do not cry, sweet boy. I do not want to be the cause of your tears."

"You are not a monster though Harry, I wish you knew that."

The vampire shook his head, "If only you knew how many innocents I have killed."

Louis sighed, "years ago... please forget of it, Harry. Let us change the topic yeah?"

"Yeah..."

Louis hated seeing his mate vulnerable.

\----


	46. Chapter 46

Louis sighed, he had been running back and forth at the company all day. A huge investor was planning on pulling out so all the employees of Harry's company were ordered to stay up to date with all work and paperwork as they desperately searched for contractual loopholes so the investor would stay. He whined as he stepped out of the lift and stopped at the coffee station picking up a small latte for himself and large long black for Harry.

Within moments he was smiling at Niall as he passed him in the hallway, wishing him good luck with his work before making his way to the top of the building.

He didn't knock as he reached the large mahogany door, knowing Harry would be well aware that his smell alone that he was outside. As he entered the room he smiled at the vampire. There Harry was with his head in his hands a sad smile on his face.

"Hey baby, sorry I have you running around so much today." The CEO mumbled as he accepted the coffee. He puckered his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Louis giggled before leaning down and pressing a soft chaste kiss to Harry's equally soft lips.

"No, it's my job. It's good to feel useful." There was silence for a moment as Louis took a moment to relax on the couch in Harry's office, "you seem stressed Hazzy."

Harry hummed, eyeing Louis' neck, nice and exposed as the top few buttons of his white shirt had come undone as he ran errands today.

"Come here cub," Harry mumbled, patting his lap as he rolled his chair back. He left enough space so Louis could easily follow his direction, straddling him as he linked his hands behind the CEO's head.

Harry hummed, fingers dancing on the warm skin of Louis' neck, feeling and listening to the blood pulse through him. It was tempting so tempting. Louis rolled his hips as he stretched his neck back slightly.

"You can... bite me Haz." Harry looked at Louis unsurely however the small before merely smiled speaking up once again, "please."

Harry bit his lip before tugging Louis closer and kissing him softly, "oh how I have been waiting for you to say that." He sniffed at the boy's skin, moaning slightly as his sweet scent filled his nostrils.

"However, I do like when my prey begs." Harry smirked watching as Louis subconsciously rolled his hips in soft figure eights against the vampire's own crotch, "Harrrry."

Harry chuckled at the whiny boy, "you're hardly my prey when you beg like that." 

Without warning there were teeth sinking into his neck and Louis was trapped as Harry took complete control. Louis felt fire fill his body as goosebumps found their way onto his skin. Harry sunk his teeth further into the boy's pretty neck, a drop of blood running down his chin. He was greedy as with every gulp Louis' blood became sweeter than before, more delicious than before.

More addicting.

"Ughhhh Harrry fuck."

Harry breaks from Louis' neck liking the wound cleans as he wipes his mouth, "got me all hard baby." His voice was croaky, barely above a whisper as he stared at the blissed-out boy in front of him.

Louis leant his forehead against the CEO's, "got me all hard. Daddy."

"Christ. You're naughty." 

Louis giggled against the CEO's lips, "fuck me?"

Harry sighed as he picked the boy up and placed him on the desk in front of him. He sat in between the boy's legs, "you know I can't Cub. Council..."

Louis whined deep in his throat, "finger me?"

Harry smiled, "oh a secret lil slut." 

Louis whined as he pulled off his shirt, Harry stared at his soft tan skin. He opened his mouth to say something only for a knock on the door to interrupt him.

Louis let a soft whine fall from his mouth, "shhh cub, quick under the table."

Harry helped Louis off the high desk and he quickly knelt at Harry's feet hidden under the table. Louis bit his lip as he noticed Harry's unzipped trousers.

"Enter," the CEO called. The small boy listened as the door opened and somebody walked in, "oh Liam. Hey."

"Hey Harry, can I sit. I just really need to talk about the contract for a moment."

Louis silently whined as he heard Harry offer him a seat and they began to speak. The small boy toyed with Harry's pants, fingers dancing over his fly before he was shyly pulling the vampire's cock free from his boxers and stroking it gently up and down.

Harry seemed to clear his throat at Louis' actions. However, he continued talking.

Louis bit his lip as he licked the tip of Harry's cock, he had never done anything like that boy, he continued kitten licking at the slit and Harry began to become more restless with each lick and stroke Louis delivered.

"Excuse me, Liam, however, I just realised I have a Skype call coming in. Mind finishing this conversation, in an hour?"

Louis didn't listen to Liam's reply all he cared about was that he was now being tugged out and back onto Harry's desk by the vampire.

"So naughty, had me all whined up in front of Liam. God baby look how hard I am, so close to cumming arn't I cub?"

Harry stroked his cock a few times watching as Louis squirmed on the desk, tugging his pants down and discarding them on the couch.

That's when Harry noticed, Louis was wearing black lace and silk panties. He groaned, throwing his head back, and for the first time in years in came with nothing more than his own hand.

Louis' mouth fell open as he watched cum shoot into the air before landing on Harry's hand and stomach.

"Daddddy." 

The CEO growled possessively, before tugging the boy's panties off with a heavy breath, "bend over and I'll finger you so so well baby."

Louis gasped a small, "oh" falling from his mouth as Harry effortlessly flipped him onto his stomach, legs spread giving Harry the perfect view of his pretty hole as his panties pooled at his feet.

"Harry, i've never been.... from another person..."

The vampire smirked, "may I be your first sweetheart."

Louis shyly smiled at Harry, a tiny nod coming from him. Harry wasted no time in rubbing the boy's hole as his digits circle the area.

Louis groans loudly as Harry finally begins to finger him, he can feel the man's fingers inside him wiggling deeper, stretching him gently. He whimpers at the sensation. Cock slapping against the table as he pushes his ass back against Harry.

"Oh Hazzzz."

Harry holds him tight, as he begins to fuck into Louis with two fingers, his other hand lands a soft spank to his cheek. Louis whines jerking forward. He can't help but push his ass back into Harry's hands, almost begging for more.

"Pleassse Hazzy."

Harry's completely smitten for the boy and he stretches a third finger into him. Louis is completely out of it, he's keen and wriggling under Harry's fingers. His entire body is on fire at the new sensation Harry is providing.

It doesn't take long for Louis to cum completely from Harry's fingers, making a mess all over Harry's paperwork and desk.

"Oh look....you made a mess little cub." Harry mumbled as he pulled the tiny boy back into his lap. Louis whimpered snuggling into Harry's chest.

"I really love you, thank you Harry."

The vampire smiled, "don't thank me.... I love you too."

Harry stared at Louis, all pretty and tired. Skin glistening under the light of the window as he lay in the CEO's lap. The vampire had never felt happier and in that moment he forgot about the worries at work. He didn't care if they lost their biggest investor all he cared about was Louis.

"Come on baby, let's take you home and have a nice bubble bath together."

Louis whined softly as Harry stood him up, "but-but work."

"I'm your boss and I order you to come home with me right now." 

Louis giggled, pulling his panties up. The smile never left his face.


	47. Chapter 47

Harry was content.

Lying on his bed, Louis tucked under his arm, little body all warm as they spooned in nothing but boxers. Exactly what Harry needed after a long night and eventful dinner

He looked at Louis' face, soft, beautiful cheeks, long lashes, pretty caramel hair; he was just perfect.

"Baby you're perfect to me," Harry whispered softly as he stroked Louis' exposed shoulder. The boy, whose eyes were closed smiled.

He turned around in Harry's large arms, softly pushing his boyfriend onto his back, so he could snuggle up and into his shoulder and arms.

"Shhh. Sleepy time." Louis mumbled, equally as quiet. And Louis did just that, he fell asleep on Harry's chest, finger softly tracing his boyfriend's tattoos.

"Yeah, you have to get up bright and early to meet Stan for breakfast remember."

Louis hummed, drifting off to sleep.

\---

"Lou!" 

"Oh my god Stan I miss you so much," Louis squealed at his friend who he was meeting at the local coffee shop. The two really hadn't seen much of each other. Louis was busy with Harry and with his job.

"How are you, Lou? Oh my god, wait let's order." Louis giggled at his friend as they moved to the counter placing their order before taking a seat.

"So, tell me everything. How are things with you and Harry.... after the news from the council after all."

Louis blushed leaning forward towards Stan. The latter smiled, "what did you guys do Lou!"

"Well..." Louis giggled before continuing, "we haven't done it. But, Harry has been showing me all these amazing things that I didn't know existed. He rubbed off on me, then he... oh my god did this amazing thing with his tongue on my..." Louis trailed off.

Only for Stan's eyes to light up as he whisper-yelled, "he ate you out!?"

Louis shushed his friend as their cake and coffee were delivered to their table, he thanked the waiter, waiting until he left to continue speaking to Stan, "yeah and then he....he also fingered me." Louis spoke so softly almost shyly.

Stan cooed, "aw little Lou's growing up." 

"Oh shut up how are things in the human world."

Stan scoffed, "oh you know I have to get up way too early and work way too late just to earn below minimum wage and live in a place where on the daily I fight off stray vampires. It's going great."

Louis sighed as he took a sip of his boiling coffee, "one-day things won't be like that."

Stan sighed, "yeah doubt it."

"Well start believing it. Because I promise to change the world one day."

Stan smiled. He didn't believe the small boy in front of him. 

He really should have.

\---

Louis whined as he stood on a small stool mixing the large bowl of stew together. 

"And what are you making now beautiful?" 

Louis jumped almost falling off his stool, however, he quickly caught himself. Holding his hands against the counter.

"Harry you scared me."

The vampire chuckled as he stood behind the small boy, pressing soft kisses to the wound on his neck.

"What are you making this food for?" Harry pinched Louis' sides spinning him a circle before placing him back on the stool.

Louis squealed, "I invited, Liam, Niall, Stan and Aria over... for dinner. I know half of you are vampires, however, you will still enjoy my food. It's delicious." 

Harry smirked, pulling Louis against his chest, "oh did you now cub. And who gave you permission to do that?"

"I did, is that a problem daddy?"

Louis was teasing the vampire and of course, Harry realised, "you're too cute. How you think you can boss me around."

Louis bit his lip, playfully bopping Harry on the nose, "and you're too cute thinking that you aren't completely wrapped around my finger."

Harry had to growl softly as Louis turned on the tips of his toes and smirked as he walked away.

He was a real minx at times.


	48. Chapter 48

"Harry! What is this!" Louis screamed as he stared at the television. Back straight as he reacted to what the news broadcast was talking about.

"What's wrong cub? Are you hurt?" Harry sped into the living room using his vampiric speed.

"I'm not he is! Harry, you did that didn't you?" Louis gasped staring at the television.

A target worker's remains have been found in a nearby dumpster. Police have reported that the man's cause of death was decapitation. The attacker most likely a vampire, pulling the fertile limb-from-limb until dead.

Harry let out an uneasy chuckle.

"Harry that's the target worker who was mean to me..." Louis left the sentence unfinished, clearly insinuating that Harry had killed the rude worker.

"Yes, it is. He clearly got what was coming to him, treating you like that."

Louis groaned softly, moving to sit on Harry's lap, "you can't go killing people that are rude to me Harry."

The vampire huffed, "but I didn't do it. I hired somebody to do it."

Louis rolled his eyes, "Harry!"

The vampire merely laughed, "shhh. Ignore the news, I'm keeping you safe."

Louis just scoffed, "come on, we need to get ready for our dinner guests." Standing up he turned around with his hands on his hips staring at the vampire intently, "and Harold. No more hiring people. Am I understood."

Harry chuckled, "yes Mr Tomlinson." 

With that Louis was trotting off feeling accomplished.

What a little.... 

Harry truly had no words.

\----

"Thanks for coming everyone." Louis smiled as he held up his champagne glass, clinking it against everybody else. 

Niall, Liam, Stan and Aria had made it. All of them complimented Harry's not so humble home. Stan wide-eyed at how lucky the caramel haired boy was.

"Our pleasure Louis. I'm lucky to call you my friend." Aria smiled nodding at the boy. Louis merely giggled.

"Let's eat. And no, there is no blood - but I'm happy to serve your steak medium rare."

Harry pouted, "or how about very rare?"

Louis merely rolled his eyes, looking to Liam who looked keen to agree with Harry, "fine rare it is for you Mr Styles and Liam, Aria, Niall? You too?"

Louis listened as they all nodded excitedly.

Stan laughed, as Louis set off to the kitchen Aria following him leaving everyone else in the dining room chatting away.

\----

"Hey, Louis," Aria muttered as he stared at the boy who was opening up the steak he had purchased.

Louis squeaked as he gasped his chest, "oh lord you scared me. How are you?"

Aria shrugged, "hungry."

"Well the pan is heating up shouldn't be too long."

Louis gasped as suddenly he was pushed against the wall, "you know how long it's been since I turned a human Louis? You know the pleasure it gives a vampire when their drunk from by a human?" 

Louis whimpered, pushing against Aria's chest, "Aria stop. Please."

"Do you know how long it's been since I even drunk directly from a human? Fucking deer just tastes bland. But you. God, you smell delicious."

Louis huffed as Aria sniffed at his neck, "Aria stop Harry Will-Oh!" 

Before Louis could finish his sentence Aria's fangs were slipping into his neck as his hand covered his mouth, keeping all his screams in. Louis' legs kicked out uselessly.

"Pretty boy. So tasty. Now time for you to become a pretty immortal, I'll really just be doing everyone a favour, won't I? No more council problems... You should thank me." 

Louis screamed behind Aria's hand, squirming in the vampire's tight hold, "mphmmm!"

He watched as Aria cut his own wrist, "all you got to do is drink baby. Drin-"

Just before Aria could force Louis' lips to his bleeding wrist. Harry and Liam were speeding into the room at a speed only Dom vampires could achieve.

A loud hiss fell from Harry's lips as he ripped Aria away from Louis, Liam was quick to catch the small boy in his arms passing him to Niall who had followed, dabbing at his neck with a handkerchief Stan passed him.

"Bastard! I trusted you! I will kill you. I'll tear you limb from limb and ship each part of you off to a different continent to be put in a shredding machine. Nobody will ever know your dead. How dare you!"

Harry's fangs fell from his mouth making their appearance, not from hunger but from pure rage. Suddenly Harry's fist was slamming into Aria's nose, a sickening crack bouncing throughout the room.

"You're an idiot if you ever thought you could hurt my boy in my own house." Harry continued to yell, stalking over to Aria and picking him up, throwing him the other side of the kitchen, he fell to the floor now revealing a large dent in the wall.

Aria stood to his feet, hissing in pain, "if you don't turn him somebody else will. The Council's watching Harry."

The curly haired vampire squinted, now racing after Aria as he took off in a run, he effortlessly crashed into him, pinning him against the wall. His knee found it's way into the man's stomach, he doubled over in pain.

"Watching. Oh because you're so tight with the council you know everything." Harry spoke deeply, crouching as he grasped Aria by his collar.

Suddenly the vampire was laughing, loudly. Harry stared at the crazed man in front of him, his manic behaviour scary almost.

"You have no idea."

Harry growled, "and you are fucking mental." 

With that, a sickening pop was heard as blood pooled on the floor. 

Aria was dead, and Harry was left feeling more uneasy than ever.

He knew one thing for sure, the Council was keeping a close eye on them.


	49. Chapter 49

There he was, after all the drama, back at work on his daily 9am-5pm. He waited outside the door to Harry's office, counting down the seconds until 9am. He stood with his mates order of coffee, large long black no sugar, boring and dull. He was well aware Harry could smell him, hear his heart and sense him - but he liked to wait. See the pretty smile on his vampire's face as he walked in.

As his watch finally ticked onto 9, he walked in without knocking. There he was rewarded with what he wanted most, a nice smile from his much taller boyfriend.

"Hello darling. Nice to see you. Always punctual as normal." Louis giggled as he passed Harry his coffee, leaning in for a kiss. 

"I have some work to do on the fourth floor, but will see you around lunch time if that works?" Louis stood on his tippy toes, Harry had to smile - the small boy looked adorable.

"Of course Cub. Now come, give me another kiss." Louis giggled as he leant down, doing as he was told.

Harry winked, sending a soft slap to the boy's ass, "now get outa here."

\---

Louis was used to mean looks, the odd stare, and occasional whisper. He understood, people thought he received special treatment - he did in a way. People also just hated him for the fact he was human, this might be one of the most liberal work-places however there was still a clear divide between the species. 

Today was a day where an already pissed off vampire decided to start a fight. It wasn't anybodies fault when they accidentally bumped chests, nobodies - just too many people in a busy corridor meant it was bound to happen. But of course it ended in harsh words and a hurt Louis.

"Oi what the fuck was that!"

Louis gasped, turning to face the upset Dom, a tall man with olive-brown skin and black hair with shoulder length dreadlocks.

"I-I'm so-sorry. I-It was an accident." Louis mumbled, rubbing his wrists in worry. 

The Dom stood up straighter, pushing the much smaller boy's shoulder slightly, "yeah fucktard. I'm sure you and your stupid human self do that a lot aye? After all you yourself, probably an accident."

Louis gulped as the man got even closer, "please I'm sorry."

The Dom laughed menacingly, "you pathetic little boy. Scram"

Louis had tears well up inside his eyes, he couldn't help but do as he was told. His good day suddenly going to shit.

\---

Naturally when he went so see Harry at lunch the Dom immediately knew something was wrong. And before Louis knew it he was being seated on his man's lap as Harry combed fingers through his hair.

"Oh darling boy please tell me who this was. I will fire them in a second."

Louis shook his head, "I can't keep - I can't.... I won't tell you because I can't keep getting special treatment. I don't need them to have another reason to put me down."

Harry sighed kissing the boy's forehead softly, "oh Cub. Always remember, nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent."

Louis smiled, staring into the vampire's green eyes, strangely that was comforting to him. 

\---

Harry smiled as he watched Louis cook his own dinner, he stalked behind the tiny boy breathing in his sweet scent. He sighed, eyes fluttering at the steady thump of the boy's heart.

It was comforting. 

Harry bit his lip as he wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, he felt the small boy jump, just before covered his eyes.

Louis giggled, "oooh whose there."

Harry smiled as his fangs scratched against the tiny boy's neck, "whoever you want it to be Cub."

Louis' giggle filled the air again, "ooooh Chris Hemsworth?"

Harry genuinely laughed at that uncovering his boy's eyes and spinning him around, "oh you little minx."

Louis laughed loudly too before being placed down on the floor again.

"I love you." Harry muttered softly. 

Louis leant into his chest, and surprisingly, he felt warmth.

"I love you more."


End file.
